


Various One Shots/Imagines

by Angelic_Trickster_Nerd



Category: Criminal Minds, DC Cinematic Universe, Doctor Who, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 84,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Trickster_Nerd/pseuds/Angelic_Trickster_Nerd
Summary: As the title says, various One Shots and imagined for my favorite fandoms and characters.I hope you all like them, requests are always open.





	1. Request Here

Here is a list of prompts that I found on Tumblr. All credit for them goes to the Creator of them.

Feel free to combine or reuse them for different pairings. If you don't see any prompt to like, don't be shy to request anything.

  1. Imagine your OTP exchanging gifts for the first time during the holidays, maybe both a little nervous that the other won’t like their gift. It turns out that neither has any reason to be anxious; both love the other’s gift and kisses are exchanged along with each present.

  2. Imagine person A of your OTP relentlessly flirting with B in public, just to see B blush.

  3. Imagine your OTP studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing.

  4. Imagine Person A keeps having nightmares about Person B. They don’t know what disturbs them more— how scary the dreams are, or how arousing they are.

  5. Person A has given up on love. Nope. Love is not for them. Forget that…. And then they meet person B and think; “Annnd this is the asshole who will ruin everything.”

  6. Imagine your OTP is wrestling over the remote.

  7. Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute/hot/etc. they look with their hair being a huge mess. Bonus: if Person A gets flustered when Person B pokes fun at them for liking it.

  8. Imagine your OTP intertwining their fingers together while they’re in bed.

  9. Imagine your OTP have a morning class together and person A always walks in late and has obviously just woken up and person B thinks that the grumpy person who sits in front of him is the cutest thing ever.

  10. Person A leaving thigh hickeys on person B.

  11. Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight. 

  12. Imagine your OTP getting in a fight and one of them yelling that they love the other one and then it gets really quiet.
  13. Imagine person A of your OTP scaring person B (during Halloween) on accident so badly that they cry.

  14. Imagine your OTP cuddling under a blanket on a cold winter night. Person A gently wrapping their arms around Person B and lightly kissing down their neck making Person B shiver from something other than the cold outside.

  15. Imagine your OTP running into each other under the mistletoe. Person A blushes and goes to suggest that they don’t have to kiss but Person B cuts them off with a kiss.

  16. Imagine person A of your OTP wearing person B’s clothes.

  17. Imagine person A walking out of the bathroom after a shower, half-naked and wreathed in steam, and B immediately dropping whatever they were holding. Bonus if it’s an animal which gives them the stink eye before slinking away.

  18. Imagine your OTP as teachers at the same school who are always flirting and have their students shipping them without realizing it.

  19. Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from the gym all sweaty. Person B sees this and gets instantly turned on.

  20. Imagine your OTP moving in together. They’re unpacking each other’s boxes when they find, ah,  _interesting_  things they didn’t know the other person owned.

  21. Imagine your OTP finding fanfic of each other, either separately or together. Alternately, imagine Person A writing fanfic of them and Person B finding it/finding out about it, or they both write it and find each other’s.

  22. Imagine your OTP waking up at the same time for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident.

  23. Imagine your OTP living together. The air conditioner breaks during the hottest week of summer and your OTP has to figure out how to stay cool. Alternately, the heating breaks during the coldest week of winter and your OTP has to figure out how to stay warm.

  24. Imagine your OTP not having enough blankets for both of them and sharing. It takes some doing, but they settle comfortably into each other’s arms and fall asleep listening to each other’s heartbeat, smelling their hair, feeling the rise and fall of their breath. The next morning, they’re still in the same position.

  25. Imagine your OTP living in a dorm. Person A thinks that person B is kinda cute, but otherwise doesn’t feel much for them. Person A goes to borrow a textbook from person B and walks in on person B in their pajamas with their hair all messed up and person A thinks it’s the cutest thing ever.

  26. Imagine person B of your otp uses person A as a pillow.

  27. Imagine person A of your otp goes to a bookstore and spends hours just looking at books and person B sees them and falls in love with how passionate they are and how geeky they are.

  28. Imagine person A of your otp is reading a book late at night and person B can’t sleep so they ask person A to read to them so person A starts reading out loud and a few minutes later person B is completely knocked out and person A gives them a kiss on their forehead.

  29. Imagine Persons A and B of your OTP both go to a private school. Person A is really studious and innocent, like never been kissed type thing. In contrast, Person B got kicked out of their old school for sleeping with a teacher. One day Person B sees Person A in the hall and decides that ‘corrupting’ Person A will be their personal mission this school year. Up to you whether or not they succeed.

  30. Imagine person A of your otp is waiting at a restaurant for their date and is obviously being stood up and person B notices this, just before person A gets sick of waiting and gets up to leave person B sits with them, and even though they aren’t who person A was waiting for they end up having a lot of fun and hooking up.

  31. “Bonding solely via eye contact over that annoying person on our plane that we’re both slowly becoming more and more exasperated about” au.

  32. “Constantly fighting for the best seat in the library/coffee shop/whatever” au.

  33. “We are both stuck in the dorm common room because their respective roommates needed ‘alone time’” au.

  34. “I was walking by the roller coasters and someone’s shoe flew off and hitme in the head” au.

  35. “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face” au.

  36. “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.” au.

  37. “Now or Never kiss” au.

  38. Being on the brink of admitting their feelings for each other but then getting interrupted.

  39. Both of them being the best friends that everyone just assumes is a couple and no one is even surprised when they announce they’re official because 'wtf do you mean you weren’t before?’

  40. “I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting" au





	2. Bed Head: Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First request from:
> 
> alialialialiali  
> Can I request nr 7 (blown away by hot/sexy bed head), Person A being Clint Barton and person B being Reader. If you feel like it it can be fluffy smut?

There were very few times that Clint Barton got a chance to sleep in. Not to mention have nightmare free dreams. Those rare times happened when he lucked out, having no missions or pressing matters to attend to.

That meant he could focus on more important matters, such as getting actual sleep, and being with one of the people who truly mattered to him. You.

Usually, if Clint was on a mission, he'd be away for a few days, and on the day set for him to come back, you'd stay up as late as you could manage to be awake for him when he came home.

Although, more often than not, when Clint got back, he’d find you asleep on the sofa, a book or your phone in your hands. You'd be dressed in one of his shirts that went down to your thighs, and be wrapped up in a blanket.

It always warmed his heart that someone was always waiting for him when he got home. But it also pained him to know that he always had to go away for long periods of time.

A small, insecure, part of him wondered if he was good for you. He felt that you deserved someone who was always home, and could take care of you whenever you needed him.

But you'd always be quick to tell him that you didn't want or need anyone but him. That Clint was the one for you, and you'd wait forever for him to come home.

On one such occasion, it was a little chilly that night, but once you were wrapped in a blanket and turned the heater up a little, you were fine. Opening the book you had been reading whenever Clint went on missions, you began reading.

Taking occasional glances at the clock, it became later and later. To your credit, you did stay up past midnight, even though you had important things to do the following morning.

However, Clint was worth the hassle in the morning. When the clock had hit 3:45 am, you were fast asleep. Gentle breaths left your lips as you snuggled down into the blanket.

Keys jingled and soon the lock was turned. Being quiet, Clint came into the room, mindful of the slight bruising on his shoulder. Considering the time, Clint refrained from shouting out the cliche line of ‘honey, I'm home!’ that you hated.

Instead, he set his bag down in the front hall and closed the door. Walking into the living room, he smiled when he saw you curled up, in one of his shirts, fast asleep on the couch.

Despite how adorable you looked, Clint knew you'd be sore in the morning if he let you sleep on the couch. So, he walked over, grabbed the book you had been reading and placed it on the coffee table.

He gently picked you up, the movement just barely causing you to wake up. “Clint?” You asked sleepily.

“Hey,” he greeted. “Go back to sleep, babe.” You let out a content sigh, snuggling into his arms.

Clint walked into your shared room and gently placed you in the bed. Quick to get out of his clothes so he could get some much needed rest, he pulled your sleep heavy body to him, wrapping his arms around you.

You turned and snuggled into his chest, breathing in his soothing scent. Another sigh escaped your lips as he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Welcome home.” You mumbled.

“Good to be back.” Came his reply.           

                          ~~~

Groaning slightly as the sun peeked through the curtains, you woke up. Blinking a few times to get your eyes to adjust, you stretched slightly. You're movements restricted by arms that were wrapped around your waist.

Smiling softly, you turned your body so you could look at Clint as he slept. His face was peaceful, and despite the small lines of worry, and small scars from past missions, he still looked young and carefree.

You loved seeing him like this, but as you scanned his face, your eyes landed on his adorable bed head. You were slightly amused at how his hair could go from perfectly combed and shaped to a complete mess. But you also found it incredibly good on him.

While he looked amazing with his hair in place, having it messy and carefree suited him better. You always try to get him to forget the product and go out with his hair messy a few times, but he never went for it.

'A gentleman needs to look his best.’ he'd stay.

‘Exactly, and I think the messy look suits you perfectly, messy hair for your carefree attitude.’ you'd reply.

So, having the luxury of seeing it now was enough. Reaching up, you gently ran your fingers through his hair, getting a small groan from him in return.

While he wouldn't admit it, Clint did enjoy the times where you'd run your hands through his hair after he woke up from a nightmare. It soothed him and helped him fall back asleep.

As you ran your hands through his hair, Clint slowly woke up, a sleepy, content, smile on his face. “Morning.”

“Morning,” you smiled back. Your fingers didn't stop their movements, causing a husky chuckle to emit from his lips.

“You just love my hair, don't you?” He asked. “Not that I mind, but I wouldn't be surprised if you had a thing for it.”

You blushed, hoping he was too tired to notice it. Unfortunately, the archer did. Suddenly feeling more awake, Clint opened his eyes further, a thin smirk on his lips.

“Do you?” He asked. You didn't reply, only bit your lip and hid your face in his chest. “Oh, no, you're not hiding. I wanna know.”

“It's too early for this,” you grumbled. Clint chuckled, trying to get you to look at him again.

“C’mon, tell me.” When you still refused, he sighed dramatically. “Alright, if you don't tell me, I'll just have to do something drastic.” You feel a buzz of excitement flow through you, always loving it when Clint got playful.

When you still didn't answer, Clint flipped you over so he was on top, his hands digging into your sides mercilessly. You shrieked with laughter, trying in vain to get him to stop.

“S-stop!” You cried as you giggled and laughed. Clint could help the wide grin on his face as he continued his assault.

“Tell me!” He said.

“O-okay, okay!” You shouted. Clint stopped ticking you, seeing you catch your breath. He raised an eyebrow, silently telling you that he wanted you to say what he wanted to hear. “I may have a thing for your hair,” you admitted. “But only when it's messy, like now.”

Clint smirked, with a small eyeroll. “You're silly.” He said, leaning down to place a soft kiss to your lips. You smiled into the kiss, pulling him down to deepen it.

“I missed you.” You mumbled.

“I missed you too.” He replied. The once innocent kids turned heated, but stayed soft. Neither one deepening it, but both getting more needy as time went on.

Clint's hands wondered down to the hem of his shirt, a silent question. In reply, you arched your back to help him take it off. You only broke the kiss to toss the shirt on the floor, and to remove Clint's shirt as well.

Once you were both shirtless, you became more aroused and needy. Clint kissed down your body, leaving light love bites to pepper your skin. When you couldn't take any more of his gentle teasing, you pulled him back up and kissed him.

While it was needy, it wasn't rough, still tender and laced with love. Both of you removed the bottoms, Clint reaching to the nightstand to pull out a condom.

Grabbing it from him, you to it open and rolled it on him, causing him to groan lightly. Pulling him to you, you wrapped your legs around him. With a gentle but firm thrust forward, Clint was inside.

You moaned, grabbing his face and kissing him again. After a moment to adjust, Clint began to move, his thrusts slow and deep. You moved you hands down to his shoulder unaware of the bruise, causing him to hiss in pain.

You drew your have away, catching sight of the deep people mark. Your brows drew together in concern, but Clint only shook his head slightly. Leaving forward, you placed a gentle kiss on the mark, causing Clint to groan softly, a small tremor in his throat.

Clint always tried to be strong, even when he knew he was beat. Even when he was hurting, he was still on his feet and kept moving. When he came home with marks, cuts, scrapes, and bruises, you'd always be there to tend to them.

Even though he had already gotten them looked at, it still got to him whenever he felt your tender kisses on each of them, including the ones that scarred over.

With only a few more thrusts, both of you reached your climax, your hands flying up to grab his hair tightly as your mouth dropped open in a silent moan.

With a groan, Clint pulled out and rolled over gently. Both of you panted softly, neither speaking for a moment. “So, my hair, huh?” He questioned.

“Shut up,” you smiled. He chuckled and rolled over to face you, you doing the same. “I'm taking a look at that bruise later.”

Clint sighed heavily, a noise of mock exasperation. However, he smiled fondly, tucking a piece of your hair away from your face. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” your grinned, snuggling into him, both of you drifting off to sleep again. Your important meeting could wait, right now, Clint needed you and you were going to be there. Always.


	3. Dreams: Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For:  
> Gaia  
> How about #4 with A being fem!Reader and B being Clint?  
> Request 4: Imagine Person A keeps having nightmares about Person B. They don’t know what disturbs them more— how scary the dreams are, or how arousing they are.

It was a well known fact that Clint had a dangerous job. Considering he went up against evil robots, aliens, and any other bad guy that the world and universe could come up with. And he did so carried a bow. 

It made you nervous, considering you didn’t want anything to happen to Clint. When you watched the news about the happenings in Sokovia and how Clint nearly lost his life, you were a mess. He had to stay at the Avenger’s facility for a while in order to get the proper treatment that no ordinary hospital could provide.

Clint had asked that you stay at home, because he didn’t want you to have to face the chaos that usually ensued after a mission. Ever since that night, you had been having various nightmares about him. You worried so much because you loved him so much.

Clint Barton was your other half, and you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself should anything happen to him. Considering you didn’t have any specialized training, or any skill that could put you into his world, you had no choice but to sit around, hoping he didn’t get himself killed.

Clint had tried to reassure you time and time again that he was always as safe as he could be, but that things always change. Unfortunately, he didn’t have control of how missions turned out, and Sokovia was no different. When he got out of the hospital, you would have to thank that speedster that saved Clint’s life.

You owed that boy quite a lot, so you knew you’d have to do something nice for him. But despite your best intentions and your will to stay positive, and the rational part of you to reason that Clint was in fact, alive. Your subconscious decided to torment you.

Various scenarios played in your mind. Of how Clint died saving that little boy because the speedster didn’t get there in time. Or of Clint turning away from you because you just didn’t understand his life. Sometimes they got a little strange as well.

Sometimes, Clint would come back from the hospital a little different than when he left you for the mission. He’d be a little more rough with you, but only in the bedroom. While you wouldn’t mind that happening in real life, you still found the dreams slightly scary.

And arousing, of course. In real life, Clint was a very sweet and caring lover, despite his attitude, he was always sweet with you. Of course there were times where he just needed to get his mind off things and used you as a distraction. You never minded when he did that because he did sometimes get a little rough.

It slightly disturbed you that your subconscious decided that that was how it was going to rationalize the happenings of Sokovia. You never told Clint about your nightmares, so when he was finally allowed to come home, you both went to bed as usual.

You were snuggled tightly in his arms, feeling comfort at having him be so close after what had happened. As you fell asleep, your mind conjured up another dream, only instead of dreaming Clint died, it was another of the more strange dreams where Clint came back changed.

Of course, he was a little different in real life, but nothing that was too noticeable. He was still the same, dorky, and cheeky man you fell in love with. But in your dreams, he was a little darker and rough around the edges. When you woke up to Clint shaking you awake, your eyes opened to see his concerned blue eyes staring back at you.

“You okay?” He asked softly. “Looked like you were having a bad dream.”

“I’m fine,” you replied. “It wasn’t a bad dream… it was an interesting one.” Clint raised his brow at this.

“If I wasn’t so tired, I’d asked for more details.” He sighed. You smiled softly, snuggling closer to him.

“I’ll tell you about it in the morning.” You replied, getting a sleepy hum from him. The next morning when you told him about the various dreams you’d been having since the Sokovia incident, Clint got a few ideas. When you told him how you didn’t mind it when dream him got a little rough with you, he decided to test it out a few times. 

You guess some dreams do become reality.


	4. Co-Flirters Not Co-Workers: Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Emma  
> 18 Natasha romanoff x reader?  
> Prompt 18: Imagine your OTP as teachers at the same school who are always flirting and have their students shipping them without realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the others, but I hope I did it justice!!

You rolled your eyes fondly as you saw the cheesy but cute message written on your board. You and another teacher, Natasha Romanoff had been doing back and forth for a while now.

 

Bather of you could remember how it started, but it was fun. You weren't sure if anything was too come or of it, but as long as it didn't interfere with reaching, you thought it to be harmless.

 

_Roses are red violets are blue, you remind me of stars, but none shine brighter than you. NR x_

 

You decided to keep it up for a while, thinking your student wouldn't mind. It was in the portion of the board that you didn't take, anyway, so it could stay.

 

You gathered your papers, making sure you had your lesson plan ready for your first class of the day. You were the music teacher, Natasha was the dance and language teacher.

 

You were lucky in that you had some pretty laid back and fun coworkers. The science teacher were fun to hang out with, especially Mr. Stark, but if you wanted someone more down to earth, then Mr. Banner is good for conversation.

 

If course, you can't forget the PE teacher, Mr. Barton. Nor the history teacher Mr. Rogers. All of them were fun and good at their jobs. Then there was Mr. Fury, the principal, along with the Dean, Ms. Hill.

 

They were a little hard to get to hang out or be friendly with, but they earned your respect. The only reason you enjoyed going to the office was too get the receptionist, Jarvis.

 

You signed with a smile, glancing back at the board that had Ms. Romanoff’s note. Soon enough, the bell rang and the room filled with students.

 

“Hello class,” you greeted, ready to begin the lesson. You went through what you were going to do that day, which was working with instruments.

 

You were going over the clarinet when a knock on the door caused you to pause.

 

“Come in,” you called. You smiled as Natasha entered the room. “Hello Ms. Romanoff, what can I do for you?” You asked.

 

“I just wanted to watch your class is all,* she smiled. *I don't have anyone to teach today, so I figured I'd come bother you.” She shrugged.

 

“You could never bother me,” you laughed lightly. “Have a seat then.”

 

Natasha getting and did as you said, sitting down near the back. You went on with the lesson, and had the students who were interested in playing the clarinet try out some simple notes.

 

By the time class ended, Natasha was still in your room. “Nice job,” she said as she walked over.

 

“Thanks,” you smiled. “Hopefully you learned something, Ms. Romanoff.” You teased. The red head smirked in reply.

 

“If I ever need clarinet lessons, I know who to ask.” She treated back. The few students who were sleeping to leave all glanced at one another.

 

It was no secret that the two of you flirted. The other teachers constantly read you both about it, but the students noticed it too. Sometimes, your great whispers of them saying how they just wished to get together already.

 

You offered Natasha a smile on return. “Don't you have a class to teach best lesson?” You asked.

 

“Of course, I should get to the.” She nodded. She passed, however, before she left. “I see you kept my note up “ she smirked, pointing at the board.

 

“Course,” you grinned. “Can't just erase a perfectly good compliment.” You quipped. Natasha lathes student before leaving, you grinned wider as you watched her walk away.

 

That woman was something else. She was fiery when she wanted to be, but also quite sweet. Natasha didn't she it much, but she did care a great deal about her co-workers, and her students.

 

The day flew by quickly, much to everyone's relief. When it came to lunch, you and Steve usually ate together. Both of you were now if the quiet types, not minding company, but also looking to sit in comfortable silence.

 

Bruce idea honestly you both, but for the most part it was you and Steve. As you made the way to Steve's classroom, you paused when you saw two students dawdling in the halls.

 

Sighing, you straightened up to tell them off, but once again paused when you heard their conversation. “Why they just don't get together is beyond me.” One of them said.

 

“I know, but maybe Fury has some rule about staff saying staff.” The other shrugged.

 

“Probably, if things don't work out, then it'd be pretty awkward.” The first one agreed. “But Ms. Romanoff and Mr/Ms. Y/L/N look so good together!”

 

You couldn't help the slightly bashful grin at that. Looks like the whispers were true, the students did like the idea of you two getting together.

 

You did you with the idea a few times, but you weren't sure if it would really last. And if it didn't, it'd be awkward for everyone. Harmless flirting would have to do.

 

Finally seeing towards then, you told them to head to lunch before doing the same. You and Steve are in comfortable silence before you decided to speak.

 

“So you think Natasha and I would be a good couple?” You asked. Steve glanced up, raising an eyebrow.

 

“What brought that on?” He asked.

 

“I'm just curious, you know, since we've been doing this little flirting and whatnot, I figured I'd get another opinion.” You shrugged.

 

“Well, I'm not the best person for dating advice, but she seems real at ease with you.” Steve smiled. “I don't see the harm in going for her if you're interested.”

 

You smiled softly and nodded. “Alright, thanks.”

 

“Anytime,” Steve replied.

 

~~~

 

Taking Steve's advice and following your own instincts, you decided to ask barrage on a date. It worked better than you thought, and the date was even better than you could have hoped.

 

You went on countless more dates, and soon enough, became an actual couple. Of course, your students had noticed the change right away, and you couldn't help but smile at their reactions, the talk flying around anyway to listen too.

 

“I didn't realize the whole school pretty much shipped us together.” Natasha said one afternoon.

 

“Who knew,” you shrugged. “But hey, at least they seem to approve.” You teased the red head.

 

“Even if they didn't, I'd still go after you.” She grinned.

 

“You're ridiculous.” You grinned back.

 

“But you like me anyway.” She teased back.

 

“Unfortunately,”

  
“I adore you.” She said softly, bending you closer so she could kiss you. From co-workers to co-flirters to lovers. Who knew indeed. Oh, right, the whole school.


	5. I won't Say I'm in Love: Natasha Romanoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty long, but I hope you all enjoy! This was also my first time writing girlxgirl, but I don't mind doing whatever pairing you guys want. So, ask away!! 
> 
> For: Azelth  
> Hey, what about 5 and 10, person A being Natasha Romanoff and B female reader? Thanks!  
> 5: Person A has given up on love. Nope. Love is not for them. Forget that…. And then they meet person B and think; “Annnd this is the asshole who will ruin everything.”  
> 10: Person A leaving thigh hickeys on person B.

Natasha had been a spy for a long time. She had trained to be one, she had told so many different lies, she kept so many different secrets. She’s done terrible things for the sake of a mission, and she’s been fine with it so far. Although since S.H.I.E.L.D had fell when she and Steve Rogers took out Hydra, things changed.

She wasn’t sure who’s lies she was telling, who’s secrets she was keeping. What she did know, however, she knew that she had to keep moving. Luckily, though, no one was after her. Considering all there was to know about her was out in the world now, Natasha had little to really fear.

After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, she decided to lay low for a while. She went up to Clint’s house and stayed with him and his family for a while. She didn’t want to be a burden, though, so she made sure that she worked for the place she stayed at.

Despite Clint telling her that she could stay for as long as she needed, Natasha didn’t feel right just sitting around doing nothing. It made her antsy. Also, she didn’t want to see Clint and Laura being the cute couple that they were. While she was fine being single for the rest of her life, seeing her best friend with a wonderful little life made her wonder if she could ever have that.

However, Natasha still doesn’t see the merits of love. Love gets you killed. Love is a liability. People can get hurt, or worse. She’d rather go life solo than to risk caring for someone on such an emotional level. When she returned back to the regular world, deciding to do whatever she was needed for at Stark Tower. 

When she did, she found out that Pepper had gotten a new assistant that helped her around the company when she was traveling to work with other businesses. This assistant was named Y/N Y/L/N. She was beautiful, and she was good at her job. Although sometimes she was only there to keep everybody in line.

Y/N also became the Avenger’s babysitter. She watched over them, and when she wasn’t she had JARVIS filling her in on what was going on. Natasha liked her, because this girl clearly wasn’t afraid or intimidated to put them all in their place. Including Natasha. 

One time, Natasha was supposed to be training, but instead she was talking with Clint, who had decided to drop by for a while. Y/N just got off the elevators and walked over to the living area where she saw the two. “Hi, uh, you must be Clint Barton.” She greeted him. “I’m Y/N Y/L/N, I wasn’t aware that you would be dropping by.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to see how everyone was doing.” Clint replied.

“I see,” Y/N nodded. “And how long will you be here for?” She asked. Clint glanced at Natasha, the look of surprise evident in his eyes. “I don’t mean to come off as rude, it’s just my job to know where all the Avenger’s are at all times. I also have to know about any visitors and how long they will be staying. And considering you are doing both right now, I need to know, so…”

Clint let an amused smile cross his lips as he shrugged. “I’m not sure myself to be honest,” he began. “I might be staying a week or so, or I might stay longer. Depending if the team needs me.”

“I see, well, I’ll put you down for a week for now. And if you’re still here, then I’ll ask again.” She nodded. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Barton.” She smiled at him before glancing at Natasha. “Ms. Romanoff, you are supposed to be at training right now. Mr. Rogers needs to work on that move you had told him about.”

“Right, I’ll be down there in a few minutes.” Natasha replied.

“Mr. Rogers is waiting for you down in the gym right now, and I was sent here to get you. So, while I understand the temptation to stay, you must go to where you are supposed to be. I insist.” 

Natasha glanced back at the woman, prepared to tell her off. However, Natasha saw the determined gleam in her eyes and couldn’t help but smirk. That look reminded Natasha so much of herself. So, deciding to humor the woman, Natasha said her goodbye to Clint and walked with Y/N to the gym.

“Glad you came easily, I wouldn’t want to cause a scene in front of your friend.” Y/N said as they walked to the elevator to take them down.

“A scene?” Natasha asked. “And how would you have done that?”

“Oh, I can’t go around telling you all my tricks, I’ve got to save them for what I need them.”

Natasha smirked and pressed the down button. “Tricks, huh?”

“Oh yeah, if I’m the official Avenger’s Babysitter, I’ve got to have something up my sleeve.”

“Alright, I’ll just have to wait then.”

“Mhmm,” Y/N hummed as the two women went into the elevator. “Or you’ll be on the receiving end, if you give me a reason to use them.” Natasha glanced over at her and saw her with a small smirk as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“I’ve got a few tricks of my own, you know,” Natasha replied. “Maybe we can go over them together sometime.”

“Maybe,” Y/N nodded. The rest of the ride was silent, and slightly tense. However, for the most part it was comfortable. When the doors opened, Natasha stepped out, turning around to face her when Y/N didn’t move out with her.

“You coming?” Natasha asked.

“I’ve got some work that needs to get done, besides, I’ve got to make sure that Mr. Stark is eating, considering it’s getting later.” Y/N replied. “I’ll see you around, Ms. Romanoff.” That was when the doors closed.

From that moment on, Natasha found herself having a few conversations with Y/N. The redhead finding it surprisingly easy to talk with her. Whenever Y/N wasn’t working on things, or trying to locate everyone, she was usually found reading in the living area.

That was where Natasha liked to hang out as well. Sometimes it would be mutual silence, or sometimes the two would talk. Y/N was smart enough to avoid certain topics, and she seemed to be able to read people well, considering if she saw Natasha tense up at a certain topic, she would smoothly change the subject without question.

Sometimes, Natasha would deliberately be late to whatever she was needed to do, just so Y/N would come and find her. During those times, Y/N seemed extra amped up, and she would be quicker with banter. Sometimes, it almost seemed as if she was flirting with Natasha.

However, the assassin quickly brushed that thought away. Just because Natasha thought the girl was pretty, good at her job, and fairly nice, didn’t mean she wanted to flirt with her. Well, maybe she kind of did, but she would never admit it out loud.

As time went on, Natasha seemed to lose interest in constantly talking to the woman. While she still enjoyed the conversations they did have, Natasha didn’t actively seek her out. Perhaps the curiosity or rush of something new had faded, and things would go back to normal.

~

Natasha didn’t really get normal, though. She never lead a normal life, so that word never really fit with her. So when she found herself having a heated row with Y/N about the woman running all of the Avenger’s lives, she was surprised when the other woman let out a small growl before grabbing Natasha by her face and kissing her.

It surprised the redhead that she would make such a move, but that didn’t mean Natasha was about to let her have the upper hand. Natasha quickly took control of the situation, pinning the girl to the nearby wall. She had Y/N’s hands held firmly to the wall next to her head as the two kissed feverishly.

When they pulled back, both of them panted softly, however Y/N’s eyes still held the same determination they had when they were arguing. They were quiet for a moment, Natasha letting go of Y/N’s hands and backing away slightly. Y/N fixed her dress shirt, tucking it back into her skirt so it was back to being crisp.

“As I said, I have many tricks, Ms. Romanoff.” Y/N finally said, her lips slightly swollen and lipstick smudged. “Next time you feel the need to express yourself about how I am doing things, let us talk in a more civil manner.”

Y/N turned to leave, but she paused and turned around to give Natasha a small smile before leaving. Things were a little different between the two from then on. The air was tense, and they kept glancing at one another.

Clint was the first one to pick up on it. He didn’t know Y/N well enough to feel comfortable talking about it with her, but he knew Natasha, so he went to her first. “Is there anything going on between you and Y/L/N?” 

“What?” Natasha asked. “No, nothing is going on between us.”

“Then what’s with the glances? Why do you always watch her when she’s in the same room as you?”

“I don’t watch her,” Natasha scoffed.

“Aw, c’mon Nat, who do you think you’re kidding?”

“No way,” Natasha smiled. “I’m just trying to get a read on her, that’s all.”

“Uh huh,” Clint nodded sarcastically. Natasha smirked, shoving her friend’s shoulder before walking away. Clint really was ridiculous sometimes.

~

This was so silly. Natasha did not have a crush on Y/N. This was just some sort of thing that would pass. Natasha thought that she had pretty good judgement, but perhaps she was lacking without having constant missions to focus on.

No one was worth the aggravation of a relationship. She didn’t have the time for anything. Besides, most relationships start off with the same thing. It’s good at the beginning, and then you end up crying your heart out. No, Natasha wasn’t going to go through that.

Besides, nothing was going to happen between the two of them anyway. 

Right?

~

Wrong.

As Natasha pinned Y/N to the wall of the elevator, their lips moving in a frantic dance, Natasha couldn’t help but fall into it. Y/N wasn’t helping either, as she had her hands tangled in Natasha’s red hair, tugging slightly as she leaned into the assassin.

The elevator kept moving, and the only reason they broke apart at all, was because the small ding alerted them that they had reached their floor. Again, the two broke apart, Y/N fixing her shirt and Natasha clearing her throat. They didn’t say anything as they left the elevator.

~

When it happened again, it was Y/N who started it. They were in the living area by themselves, Steve being in the gym, Bruce and Tony in the lab, and Clint back with his family. Y/N was in Natasha’s lap as they kissed, hands tangled in red hair, and hands around dress shirted waists.

“You drive me crazy, Ms. Romanoff.” Y/N murmured. Natasha pulled back, gazing into Y/N’s eyes. Both of them panted as they stared at each other. 

Natasha was fighting with herself. She wasn’t sure if she should continue this, but it felt too damn good to have Y/N in her arms. “Oh, what the hell.” Natasha muttered as she drew Y/N in for another kiss. 

Maybe this could be a good thing. Maybe it won’t end in heartbreak. Natasha will just have to see, but so far, she was enjoying whatever this was.

~

It had been a week of whatever it was. So far, it was still good. Both of them enjoyed being with one another, and it wasn’t just kissing or making out whenever they were alone. They talked too. Again, Y/N was good at taking cues as they talked, some things they’d talk about, and some they wouldn’t.

Weeks turned into months, and still, it was good. Natasha was surprised at how easy it was with Y/N. She never put a label on what they had, Natasha had somewhat been expecting her too, but when she was aksed, Y/N said that she was okay with whatever Natasha was comfortable with.

So, if it was something with now label, Y/N was fine with it. Months turned into nearly a year together. Natasha hadn’t really been in a relationship this long before. So, she didn’t really know that she was actually quite a jealous and possessive lover.

When Tony threw one of his parties, Y/N was in attendance. She mostly kept to herself, but Natasha saw that quite a few guys were around her. Natasha wouldn’t have thought much of it, but when one of them put his hands around her waist, the redhead had enough.

She walked over, sending smiles to some of the people who tried to talk to her as she continued towards Y/N. Natasha was close to where Y/N stood, the assassin listened to the conversation she was having with the guys. She couldn’t help the satisfied expression when she heard Y/N politely reject one of their advances.

“I’m sorry, but I’m seeing someone right now.” Y/N said. 

“C’mon, a pretty girl like you? I’m sure you’d have some fun with us.”

“No thank you,” Y/N dismissed. She began to feel uncomfortable with these guys, glancing around to see if any of the Avenger’s were around. She saw Natasha not too far away and felt relief. “If you will excuse me, I’m going to check on one of my friends.”

She tried to go, but one of the guys stopped her. “Hey, don’t leave yet.”

“I have to go check on my friend,” Y/N repeated. “Let go of my arm please.”

“Don’t be like that, stay with us.”

“I’d like to go, please, let my arm go.” Y/N said, her tone firm. She winced when he tightened his grip. “Ow, please, you’re hurting me.”

At that statement, Natasha had enough. She moved quickly to get to Y/N, pulling her away from the men. “She said to let her go.” Natasha glared. Her look alone was enough to make them all back off, and the fact that she was a dangerous Avenger.

Natasha lead Y/N away and to a more private part of the party. Y/N resisted the urge to tremble, having never experienced anything like that before. Sure, she had guys who were a little handsy, but none of them had squeezed her arm like that.

That night, Natasha kept a watchful eye on her. Neither of them talked about it, but Natasha held Y/N, gently playing with her hair. She had enjoyed being able to hold someone, to be close. And Y/N was probably one of the best people Natasha could open up too.

It was then that Natasha realized something. And that realization scared her.

~

Soon enough, the two girls were together for a year. It was their one year anniversary, and Natasha wanted to do something special for Y/N. She wasn’t used to displays of affection, but she could try. Considering none of the Avenger’s knew about them being together, Natasha decided to do something on the roof.

It was slightly cheesy, but Natasha had a dinner set up for the two of them. So, when she lead Y/N up to the roof, it was worth the look on her face and the smile she got. The dinner was amazing and the two laughed softly. They were lucky that the weather was just a gentle breeze, and not too chilly.

So, when they went to Natasha’s room that night, Natasha left her marks on Y/N, claiming her as her’s. There were the harder ones to hide that were dark and very visible on Y/N’s neck, and then there were the fun ones. Like the ones Natasha had left on Y/N’s thighs.

Of course, Y/N didn’t let Natasha have all the fun, as the redhead was sporting quite a few love bites herself. The one on her neck and collarbone saw to that. As the two drifted off, not caring about what was going to happen in the morning when the two of them woke up and let the other’s see the marks.

Because, at least out loud, Natasha wouldn’t say that she was in love. Because she was, even though she didn’t see the point in it once upon a time, but Y/N just had to come along and ruin that for her, didn’t she? But, Natasha wouldn’t have it any other way.

Because Natasha enjoyed everything she had with her. So when Y/N was the first to say it, Natasha couldn’t help but say it back as they drifted off to sleep. “I love you, Natasha.”  
“I love you too,” Natasha whispered back. Alright, so maybe she did say it out loud, but again. She didn’t care, because she had her entire world, right there, in her arms.


	6. I Need You: Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whyte1427  
> Can you do #5 & #4 with person A being Natasha Romanoff and person B fem!reader?  
> Request 4: Imagine Person A keeps having nightmares about Person B. They don’t know what disturbs them more— how scary the dreams are, or how arousing they are.  
> Request 5: Person A has given up on love. Nope. Love is not for them. Forget that…. And then they meet person B and think; “Annnd this is the asshole who will ruin everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but I tried lol. It's also a lot shorter than usual, so sorry about that. Hope you all enjoy!!

It was a well known fact that Natasha didn’t sleep well. How could she after all she’s done and been through? It helped, having someone around, but Natasha didn’t let herself fall in love.

Nope, love was just not for her. It was dangerous, and while the red head was all for danger, this was just a line she didn’t cross. Flirting with her targets was one thing, but to allow herself emotional attachment was a no go.

Until she met Y/N. She was a spy too, working for the other team. However, when Y/N saved Natasha’s life and willingly turned herself in, it caused Natasha to be drawn in. Of course, it took a while for any one to trust her, considering she was a spy and all.

However, once the team got the chance to get to know her, it was smooth sailing. Y/N was funny and charming, a little rough around the edges, but she had a good heart. That was probably what sealed it for Natasha. Because Y/N was so kind and cared so much, it made Natasha wonder if she could do that same.

So, once she gave Y/N a chance to get in close, Natasha found herself unwilling to let her go. With allowing Y/N in her life, Natasha had grown attached to the woman. She found herself seeking her comfort if a mission got particularly difficult, or if something went wrong.

Y/N was understanding, and she did her best to help the red head. Although Y/N had her own problems, considering she had gone through a similar life as Natasha. But it was Natasha that had the nightmares, nightmares about Y/N.

Whenever Y/N was on a mission without her, Natasha couldn’t help the nagging feeling that something might go wrong. So, whenever Natasha fell asleep, her dreams would vary as to their contents.

In the dreams, sometimes she was told that Y/N had been lost on a mission, giving her life to save and help others. Or that Y/N had betrayed them this entire time, and had captured all of her team mates and killed them all. Or that Y/N was injured and was in a coma.

However, the thing that made Natasha the most shook up was the fact that some of the dreams were a little more… Interesting. They became sexual in nature, and Natasha thought that it may have to with the fact that she hasn’t seen Y/N in a while, and that the woman was practically sex on legs.

Considering Y/N had been brought up in a familiar setting as the Red Room. So of course she was trained in the art of seduction, but Natasha had always seen right through it. However, it made for excellent bantering sessions whenever you two went at it.

Natasha didn’t quite trust you enough to be fully intimate, but she left it open for possibilities. In the dreams, sometimes you’d betray the team, but tie up Natasha and have your way with her. However, it was not unwanted attention, as Natasha couldn’t find it within herself to deny your advances. 

Natasha didn’t like the concept of love, but she figured that if she was to love someone, then why the hell shouldn’t it be for you? When you finally came back from your mission, Natasha greeted you politely in front of the team, but as soon as you two were in the safety of her bedroom, Natasha gave you a proper welcome home.

If both of you found it difficult to move, as neither of you wanted to give up ‘dominance’ over to the other, then it was worth it. Or if there was a bright red love bite on Natasha’s collar bone and slight scratches down Y/N’s back… Well, that was a different story.   



	7. Stuck: Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma  
> 11/12 Natasha romanoff x reader?  
> Prompt 11: Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.  
> Prompt 12: Imagine your OTP getting in a fight and one of them yelling that they love the other one and then it gets really quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not trying to make these so short, it's just how they turn out! They look longer on the doc I write them on :|

Honestly, you and Natasha were usually a pretty compatible couple. Neither one of you guys fought with one another very often. But when you did, it ws pretty bad. You weren’t on the team, well you were, but you never went out into the field. You mostly stayed behind the scenes, and ensured that everything went well.

The fight was over the fact that Natasha seemed to be going on missions more often than not. Which meant not spending time with you hardly at all. While you understood that her job was important, and that she did a lot of good, but you needed, wanted, attention too.

The two of you had a screaming match earlier that day, it was loud enough that some of the other Avenger’s heard it as well. Later on in the day, the two of you were called to be briefed on a new mission. You inwardly scoffed, but you had a job to do as well, so you walked towards the elevator that would take you down.

What you didn’t count on was that Natasha would be on the same elevator. You gathered your bearings and got on, letting the door close. The ride down was tense, and you did your best to stay calm and not start the same fight all over again.

But, for a renowned spy and assassin, Natasha had a knack for pushing people’s buttons when they really shouldn’t be pushed. “So, are you going to make our fight a problem while I’m out in the field?” She asked casually.

You glanced at her, clenching your jaw before letting out a quiet breath. “No, despite what you may think, I can put aside my personal life while I’m working.”

“Really? Haven’t noticed.”

“You don’t see me going insane whenever I hear you’re injured on a mission, or that you got yourself captured. I keep helping the others, doing my job.” 

“Glad to know you care about your job,” Natasha hummed. “Just like how I care about mine.”

“Oh for goodness sakes,” you grumbled just as the elevator came to sudden stop. You pressed a button, knowing fully well that nothing will happen. You groaned, crossing your arms. Natasha rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

Natasha kept badgering you, small jabs here and there. You knew that she turned into a bit of a bitch whenever you had an argument, but considering you hardly ever fought to begin with, it was easy to forget. 

“God damn it, I want to spend time with you because I love you, okay? Is that so hard to understand? Sorry if I just want to spend more time with you, is that too much to ask?”

Natasha was silent after you said that, not having expected you to say anything near that. After a moment, the elevator began moving again before the two of you got to the floor you needed to be on. You walked out first, your pace quick. 

However, Natasha was able to catch you quickly, pulling your tense form into her side as she kissed you. “I get it, I’ll see about slowing down the missions I take.” She offered a smile before she walked away. You smiled widely, that was what you wanted, and it was also her way of accepting your deep feelings for her.


	8. My Mission: Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla_is_a_bad_nickname_for_me;)  
> 37 but with a sad twist? Natasha x reader pls  
> Request 37: Now or Never kiss AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of an Au, but kind of not at the same time. This is before she meets SHIELD and waaaaay before she's an Avenger. So, this is during her 'dark days'
> 
> Also, get ready for the sad feels, and possible tears. I honestly nearly cried myself when I wrote this. So much angst!!! T_T

 

It was supposed to be easy. A simple mission; get your attention, spend time with you, get close, and take you out. That was it. Feelings weren’t supposed to get involved. Natasha wasn’t supposed to question her mission, she was just supposed to go through with it and move on.

She was good at what she did. She didn’t care about doing it on other missions, so why should she care now? Because, on other missions, Natasha didn’t fall in love. But she made the mistake of falling in love with you.

It was hard not too. You were amazing in every way. You were attractive, you were kind hearted, your spirit filled a room, your smile was infectious, your eyes were deep and seemed to peer into everyone’s soul. You cared, you were happy, carefree, loving. You were also understanding.

You were able to tell that Natasha was different. You didn’t know how different, but you knew that she had boundaries that just could not be crossed. And you respected that, if something was an issue, a no go type thing, you dropped it. You were a quick learner, and very smart.

How someone like you required someone like Natasha to be assigned too was a mystery. But, Natasha never questioned missions, not until now. It was so hard during the night, the two of you asleep together. Well, you were sleeping, blissfully unaware of how Natasha was standing by the window, staring out at the night, worrying her teeth over her lip.

She hadn’t been able to sleep for the longest time now. Natasha wasn’t sure she could go through with the mission, but when the people she worked for gave out a mission, you had to do it. If you didn’t, you’d be the next target.

Again, it was supposed to be easy. Natasha had done missions identical to this one before. It was never hard for her to complete it by the assigned amount of time. But those other targets weren’t you.

You were perfect, innocent, and Natasha was the monster sent out to destroy you. But she simply could not do it. It didn’t help that you had whispered the words to her the previous morning that had changed everything.

‘I love you, Natalie.” Of course, it wasn’t her real name you had said it too, but it was her eyes you had looked so deeply into. She knew you meant your words, and that you didn’t regret saying it. When she opened her mouth to reply, you held a hand up. ‘I don’t expect you to say it back, but I needed to let you know. I hope that I can have you fall as deeply in love with me as I am with you.’

Natasha wasn’t a woman who cried often, but she nearly did when you said that. No one, not one single person, had said something like that to her. Someone who understood her completely, despite falling for a disguise, a ruse that was supposed to end the night before next.

Natasha had to complete her mission tomorrow or she would have hell to pay. But she couldn’t do it, she didn’t want to do it. She’d never even kissed you. It was one of those no go type things. Natasha only ever kissed her targets when she absolutely needed too. It was something you seemed to understand.

You never tried to kiss her after the first time she told you that she wasn’t the kissing type. So, you told her that you’d wait until she kissed you first. But for the time being, you’d only kiss her hand like the lady you thought she was. You treated her well, despite not being the most rich person in the world, you spoiled her in other ways.

In some ways, you spoiled her more than the rich men she seduced and killed. Because you gave her something she thought herself unworthy of, something she never thought herself capable of feeling. Love. You gave her your heart, and Natasha knew it would only be a matter of time before she would destroy it.

It hurt her, it hurt Natasha really bad. You didn’t deserve this, you were a good person. You weren’t afraid of anything, and you often comforted her whenever you could when she had awoken from her many different nightmares.

What you didn’t know, was that those nightmares were of the time where she would have to complete her mission. She was a god damn assassin for goodness sakes! She was a professional, one of the best in her fields. She was the Black Widow. She shouldn’t feel something as childish as love.

But it was so hard not too when she was with you. You made her feel things she didn’t know she was capable of feeling. You gave her things she was never given. You did everything she never thought she would get. You made her forget her mission. Natasha didn’t know when she stopped pretending to like you, she didn’t know when she started to actually enjoy your presence.

She didn’t know when she started to fall in love with you. But she had. And now she must follow through with her orders. But could she really do it? It was the same question she wrestled with time and time again. Could she really complete her mission. After all you’ve done for her, given her, made her feel.

It wasn’t fair, this should never have happened. Part of her wished she had never met you. If Natasha had never met you, then none of this would have happened. But if she had never met you, then she’d never know love. She’d never know kindness.

There was something wrong with her, there must have been for the world to do this to her. To give her something as perfect as you and then take you away. It wasn’t fair.

Natasha hadn’t realized she had been silently crying until your sleep filled voice drew her out of her thoughts. “Hey,” you said softly. “What are you doing over there?”

Natasha turned around, taking notice of her damp cheeks as she hastily wiped the tears away. “Couldn’t sleep.” She said as she sniffed slightly.

“Bad dream?” You questioned.

“Something like that.” She replied.

“Come here,” you mumbled, opening your arms with a sleepy smile. Natasha couldn’t help but come over to the bed, laying down and letting your arms wrap around her. “I promise, everything is going to be okay. I’ll be here to make sure of it.”

Natasha nearly sobbed, more silent tears rolling down her face as she rolled over to face you. She couldn’t do it, she wouldn’t do it. She looked into your eyes, seeing your frown as you wiped away her tears.

“Don’t cry, my love, please don’t.” You whispered. Natasha’s bottom lip trembled as she broke down, weeping into your chest as you held her. You gently shushed her, petting her hair and kissing the top of her head. You let her cry into you, knowing it was good for her to get whatever this was out of her system.

When Natasha had no more tears to shed, she looked up at you. She knew what she needed to do, what she needed to say. “I love you,” she said. “I love you, so much, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Natalie,” you whispered back, your heart drumming rapidly at her words. “You have my heart, and I’ll do whatever I can to keep you as happy and safe as I can.”

With your promise, Natasha pressed her lips to yours. She had too, she needed to do it. She had to kiss you with all she had because she wasn’t sure what she was going to do the following morning. She had so little time to decide her next actions, but with this kiss, with her declaration made, Natasha felt just a little bit lighter. If only for a short while.

~

The next morning, Natasha was the first to wake. She paced around the room, biting her lip, biting her nails. She had dry tear stains down her cheeks, her eyes blood shot and red rimmed. Her heart hammered in her chest, and her stomach was in knots.

When she heard her phone buzz, Natasha felt her heart and stomach drop. She walked over to it, reading what it said. It was a simple, cold question.

_Is it done?_

Natasha closed her eyes tightly, fighting with herself for a long moment. She then walked over to the bed, placing the phone on the nightstand. She crawled onto the bed, gently sitting on top of you. She kissed your face several times, her lips lightly ghosting your skin.

You let out a sleepy mumbled, your eyes fluttering a little as they began to open. “Good morning, my love.” You said softly, looking up at her. However, you frowned as you saw her state of obvious distress. “Natalie?”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, pulling the gun up and aiming at your head, pulling the trigger with a harsh sob leaving her body. She let out a breath, schooling her features as she let her training kick in to get her through this. She got off the bed, placing the gun on the nightstand to pick up her phone.

_It’s done._


	9. Interruptions: Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMMMa  
> 38 with Natasha Romanova x reader?  
> Request 38: Being on the brink of admitting their feelings for each other but then getting interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> I am SO sorry that I have been gone for so long. I just haven't had the time to write. I've been writing up for my other story that I updated earlier today, so I've kinda just had that story in my head. So, I'm sorry if I haven't gotten to your requests yet, but I'm working on them! Hopefully I'll have more for you guys soon!!

Natasha didn’t do feelings, not really. But she decided that she might be comfortable opening up to you. You understood her fairly well, and lately, Natasha found herself spending more time with you. The two of you got along and it was nice to have someone from the same background.

Before Natasha was the Black Widow, that title had gone to you, as you were a head of her class. However, while you were one of the best recruits, you didn’t like the Red Room and the way they did things. When you were named the Black Widow, you went off the grid after a year.

You went underground where SHIELD found you. Once you were recruited, you were their top spy. However, you went off the grid with them too, having decided that you didn’t like taking orders anymore. When you came back during the Battle for New York, you were asked to join the Avenger’s. 

When you saw that there was someone called The Black Widow on their team, you figured you may be a good asset. With the same background and the same training, you and Natasha were unstoppable. Not to mention you helped her to loosen up and actually learn to enjoy herself.

Considering the amount of times you had gone off the grid and lived a semi normal life, you were a little more familiar with what it was like to be ‘normal’. So, the two of you spent a lot of time together, after getting to know one another better and slowly building trust. Not to mention the two of you loved to spar.

Clint would join the two of you, both you and Clint getting along just fine as well. With you and Natasha spending so much time together, you both started to develop feelings. Though, it was difficult to find the time to tell one another, considering you would always get interrupted.

**Attempt 1:**

You and Natasha had been having a girls day all morning and bleeding into the afternoon. You went shopping, got coffee, had lunch, and were now heading back to the facility. Despite being a little rough around the edges, Natasha had a good sense of humor. You laughed softly at a sarcastic comment she made which caused her to smirk.

Loading your bags into the trunk, the two of you got inside the car and started to drive back to the facility. This time, Natasha was going to tell you. This was the perfect time to do so, you were alone, you weren’t going on a mission as far as you both knew, and Tony wasn’t there to be a jerk about it.

“Hey, Y/N,” Natasha said, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yeah?” You asked, glancing up from you phone at her.

“Never got to ask, you got someone in your life?” Natasha asked. 

“What?” You laughed. 

“You know, a guy…” She said with a small smirk. “Or girl, I’m not one to judge.”

“Oh,” you nodded, catching on to her slightly playful yet curious tone. “No, I don’t have anyone. I’m always busy, as you well know.” You teased.

“I see,” Natasha nodded as she drove. Well, that was good, that meant she had a possible chance. “Well, since we-” A beep was heard in the car which signaled an in coming call. Sighing, Natasha accepted the call. “What?”

“Yeesh, cranky much?” Clint asked on the other end.

“What have you got, Clint?” You asked with a small laugh.

“We got a mission, that lead on our guy popped up.” Clint replied. “You know how hard it was to find him, so we gotta jump on it now.”

“Right,” Natasha said. “Send us the location and we’ll be there.”

“On it.” Clint replied. With that the call ended. As did the conversation about your dating status and Natasha’s next question.

**Attempt 2:**

You and Natasha were sparring, the two of you were going full contact this time. You both were very competitive and you both were very well trained. You may not be the current Black Widow anymore, having officially given that title to her once you got to know her better, but you were still a master.

You were just about to get the upper hand when Natasha flipped and pinned you to the floor. “Nice try.” She smirked down at you. You panted with a small grin as you allowed her to think she had you.

“Nice move with the flip.” You replied.

“I’ve got plenty of moves you don’t know about.” Natasha said. It wasn’t a secret that the two of you flirted quite often, considering you both were highly proficient in the art of seduction. 

“Mind showing me sometime?” You asked, a smirk on your lips.

“I can show you a few right now if you want.” She said, lowering her tone. You raised an eyebrow as you stared at her. 

“Ooh, I came in here at a good time.” Tony’s voice interrupted. Sighing in annoyance, you easily flipped Natasha over and stood up.

“What do you want, Tony?” You asked, crossing your arms.

“I’ve been thinking, I could really use some sparring lessons myself.” He said with an amused smirk. You sighed, rolling your eyes.

“You do it.” Natasha said as she stood up. “Also, I had you pinned, how’d you get out.”

“You’re not the only one with secret moves.” You winked, hopping down from the platform to follow Tony to a separate area. Well, there goes that possible attempt. Natasha was very sure that you two were about to kiss or something had Tony stayed away.

**Attempt 3:**

You and Natasha were out on a three person mission with Steve. The three of you were sent out to deal with a more silent mission. It was an outpost take out, but it had to be done right or else the three of you would be captured in no time. It was a quick, get in, take it down, get out.

It had to be fast, and it had to be relatively silent. You and Natasha crept through the halls of the facility, using gestures of both your hands and faces to get your motives across. Quickly pulling your pistol from you hip, you shot at the two guards in the room, taking care of them with ease.

The silencers on your barrel preventing anyone from hearing them. Continuing on, Natasha went for a bit of light conversation. “Wanna get lunch after this?” She asked.

“Is this really the time?” You asked, amused as the two of you ket taking out the guards and other people inside. 

“I’ll buy,” she offered. 

“Well, how can I say no to free food?” You asked. The two of you traded flirts back and forth, Natasha about to say how she liked you, but Steve interrupted.

“Save the flirting when you’re not on a live feed.” He said, although through his tone, you both could tell he was amused. “We got a mission to do, so stay focused.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” You replied.

“We talked about that, Y/L/N.” Steve said, grunting slightly when he had to engage with someone in his section of the outpost. Perhaps trying to tell you how she felt about you during a mission wasn’t the best time, but Natasha was starting to run out of patience. 

**Attempt 4:**

Finally, the two of you were alone. You were lounging in the living area. You had gotten injured on the latest mission, which resulted in you being on leave for a while. You needed to heal before you were sent back into the field. 

It wasn’t a surprised when Natasha volunteered to help you out whenever you needed it. The others were on a mission, but they assured Natasha that they’d be fine without her. But that she may be called in if need be. 

Deciding to just get it over with, Natasha blurted out what she had been wanted to say for the longest time. “I like you.” She said.

Glancing over at her from where you sat, you raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway. “I like you too, Nat.”

“I don’t suppose you know what I mean, do you?” She asked, a small smile on her face.

“Oh, don’t worry, I picked up on it.” You grinned. “You’ve been trying to tell me that for a while now. I’ve been wanting to hear it from you as well, truth be told. I was starting to think I should tell you how I felt myself.”

Natasha smiled, shaking her head with a fond eye roll. “I shouldn’t even be surprised.” She grinned.

“You really shouldn’t.” You replied. After a minute, you raised an eyebrow again. “You gonna come over here and kiss me, or do I have to hobble over there myself?” You asked.

“Alright, gimpy, don’t get cranky now.” Natasha teased as she got up from her seat to sit with you on the couch. You smacked her arm lightly, but you were grinning. Natasha leaned in and kissed you softly. It was a sweet first kiss and it made the long and annoying wait worth it.


	10. Wrong Number: Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: boredcheeta84  
> #36 with Reader sending the first pic and Steve sending back.
> 
> Request 36: “I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive.” au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I had hoped, but I hope you enjoy none the less!!

 

You were tired from work, having had a long day serving many tables. The restaurant you worked at seemed to be more busy than usual lately. So, that meant working later, and taking over shifts of the other wait staff that couldn’t keep up. So, when you got home, you decided to treat yourself. You picked out a cute but comfy outfit to wear after you were done. You went to the bathroom and changed out of your clothes from the day.

You got in the shower first, turning on the water and making sure it was at a decent temperature. You washed away the days grim and dirt, making sure to scrub so that your skin was clean. You lathered and scrubbed your hair with shampoo and conditioner, rinsing yourself off within moments. Once you were clean, you waited for the remaining water to drain before switched to filling the tub with warm water.

You grabbed one of your bath bombs, opting for a vanilla and lavender scented one as opposed to a more citrusy smell, and dropped it into the water. Considering you lived alone, you also decided to use some unscented bubble bath soap to make sure it was nice and foamy as well. Once it was set, you carefully laid down in the sudsy water, reclining back on the edge of the tub and closing your eyes. It was nice, just to relax for a bit, feeling your muscles relaxing, and letting the soothing smell of the bath bomb and the warm water keep you relaxed.

However, it wasn’t long before you got bored. While it was nice to relax, sometimes you just got too amped up to really relax. So, you decided to reach over to your clothes, luckily they weren’t placed too far from the tub, and grabbed your phone. Now, you knew it wasn’t the smartest choice to mix water and electronics, but you didn’t really want to leave if the water was still warm. As a precaution, you grabbed a small towel to hold your phone with to make sure it didn’t get wet. You decided to text one of your friends, seeing what they were up too.

Y/F/N: Hey, you still want that number from that guy from that club?

You: I forgot about him tbh. Lol! Sure, send it

Your friend sent you the guys number and you typed it into your contacts, accidentally switching the last number as you did. You tried to recall the guy, and your hazy memory of that night reminded you that he was cute, and that he seemed to be pretty much all over you. You enjoyed the attention, so you decided to do something risky. First, you started off with a simple hello, and then a flirty reminder of who you were.

You: Hey there, I’m that girl from Razo’s. I’ve been thinking about you since then, have you thought about me? ;)

You inwardly cringed, as that was a little weird. You weren’t the best at flirting, but you weren’t terrible either. You didn’t get a reply, so you tried again. This time with a picture, just of your face and a hint of your chest, the bubbles covering the lower part of you.

You: Maybe this will jog your memory ;) You bit your lip, hoping you weren’t too forward or had messed it up somehow. You didn’t get a reply at first, but you could see that they were typing. You felt your heart skip a beat at the reply you got. Your mouth dropped open as you gasped, your eyes widening.

Club Guy: I think you have the wrong number. But I’m pleasantly surprised. Thank you for the picture. I’d feel weird seeing what you looked like and not reciprocate, so…

And below was a picture of him shirtless. You could see he looked nervous to send the photo, but you didn’t mind. Quickly, you scrambled for something to say.

You: I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Holy shit you’re really attractive. You cursed yourself as you hit send. You hadn’t meant to put the last part, but it was too late now.

Club Guy: Haha, thanks I guess. You’re very beautiful as well.

You: Thanks lol. Sorry for that surprise tho

Club Guy: No worries, as I said, it was a pleasant surprise.

You: Your reply was also a pleasant surprise. Glad I sent it to a cutie like you ;)

You scoffed with a smile at what you replied back with, but it was worth seeing the blushy emoji he sent back. The two of you traded little flirts here and there after that. You learned that his name was Steve Rogers, and that he had never sent a picture like that in his life. You assured him that it was a very good picture, and also hinted that you wouldn’t mind seeing more.

You also learned that he was a fairly shy guy, so it was cute to rile him up and see the blushes he kept sending. You suddenly shivered, realizing that the water had grown cold. You sighed before putting your phone down with your clothes and getting up. You unplugged the drain and quickly turned on the shower to rinse off the leftover suds from your body.

You then stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. Once you were dry and you hair wasn’t as wet, you changed into your comfortable clothes and grabbed your phone, heading to your bed. You grinned as you saw his messages, giggling when you saw that he was nervous as to why you weren’t answering.

You: Sorry! Water got cold in the tub, so I had to dry off. Back now tho haha

Steve ;): Good haha, was a little worried I said something wrong.

You: You don’t do this kind of thing often, huh?

Steve ;): Not really haha, too nervous for it. You: That’s cute, like you :P

That was how you spent the rest of your night, texting the cute guy named Steve.

You didn’t really want to stop talking to him, because he was so sweet and cute. But, alas, sleep was a needed thing, so you said goodnight to him and went to sleep, a little smile on your face as you did.

~

You spent the next few days feeling a little lighter, you continued to talk to Steve, sending cute and flirty messages to him whenever you could. He was a real gentleman, despite his slightly cheeky side that made you giggle. He was such a dork, but you found it completely charming.

You: Uuuugh, this shift makes me wanna fall over and die

Steve ;): Sorry to hear that, please don’t die. I’d find my life incredibly boring if you did.

You laughed softly at his reply, sending a text back that you had to get back to work before pocketing your phone. You served the people you took the orders from before moving on to a table of three guys. You flipped your notebook to a clean page before walking over to them, a bright smile on your face. “Hey, I’m Y/N, and I’ll be your waitress today. What can I get you?” Two of the guys ordered, and you smiled as you wrote down what they wanted. “And what about you, sir?” You asked, looking at the third guy. However, your eyes widened as you made eye contact with him. “Steve?” You questioned.

“Y/N?” He asked back, looking surprised as well. He then proceeded to blush furiously, and you smiled wider, unable to help it. A flush rose to your cheeks as well, having not counted on meeting him like this.

“It’s nice to meet you,” you laughed nervously.

“Yeah, you too.” Steve said back, smiling slightly awkwardly.

This was _not_ how you wanted to meet Steve for the first time, but it could be worse, you supposed. “Anyway, uh, what do you want?”

“Huh?” Steve asked in slight confusion as he looked at you.

“To, you know… eat?” You asked pursing your lips to hide a smile.

“Right, uh,” He then ordered what he had wanted and you left the table with both an amused and embarrassed smile. As you walked, you could hear his friends making fun of him.

“Huh?” One of them mocked with a laugh.

“Shut up, Bucky!” Steve replied. You grinned as you shook your head, placing their order on the wheel for the cooks to make. You made your rounds, making sure everything was fine for the other tables under your care.

You then rounded back to Steve’s table with their food. “Alright, here you guys go.” You placed each plate down in front of the respective people. “Enjoy, guys.” You smiled, your eyes lingering on Steve as he gave you a small smile back.

His cheeks were still slightly flushed, but not as much as they were when you first came to the table. As you walked away, you felt your phone buzz in your pocket and you smiled, having an idea as to who it was.

Steve ;): Didn’t know this was the restaurant you worked at haha.

You: No worries lol, as I said it’s nice to meet you

Steve ;): Same here, you look good in your uniform.

You laughed softly at that, turning your head to see him already looking at you with a slightly bashful smile. You discreetly blew a kiss his way, causing his blush to deepen slightly as he grinned. You winked before turning back around and continuing on your way.

After your shift was over, you were only slightly surprised to see Steve waiting outside for you. You smiled softly as you walked over. “Hey,” You greeted.

“Hi,” He replied, a smile on his face as well. “I uh, was wondering, if you weren’t busy or anything of course. But I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me?”

“Like… right now?” You asked, fixing your bag on your shoulders.

“Only if you want too of course,” He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. You looked into his blue eyes and couldn’t help but smile.

“Sure, I’d like that a lot, Steve.” You agreed. His face broke into a grin, and you couldn’t help but match it. _Such a dork,_ you thought fondly. But as the night went on, and Steve kissed your cheek as a good bye, you couldn’t help but think that he was your dork. After that night, you and Steve hung out more often. He took you on several more dates before you officially got together.

He was a complete gentleman, and whenever you brought up how you met to him, you relished in the furious blush that set across his face. “You ever get to text the guy you were intending on when we met?” Steve asked one night as the two of you got ready for bed.

“What guy?” You asked back. “Only guy I want is the one in front of me.”

Steve grinned, a small blush on his face as he leaned down and kissed you. Yup, still a dork.


	11. Meanie: Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Still Anonymous  
> Can you a #6 with Steve/Reader?  
> Prompt 6: Imagine your OTP is wrestling over the remote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long one, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys like reading!! Also, I'm trying to evenly spread out the Avenger's imagines, but there are a lot of them lol XD XD

Being a part of the secondary Avenger’s team had it’s ups and downs. While you didn’t get to go on the more intense missions, you enjoyed the ones you did get to go on. You also enjoyed the decompressing after a mission. You usually liked to relax on your own, as you just wanted the quiet to calm your adrenaline filled body.

You were in the living area, getting yourself comfortable to watch some TV. You usually didn’t get the chance to watch any TV, considering you were so busy all the time. You avoided the news, knowing that most stations were covering your last mission. While it was successful, it was also one of the more stressful ones. You always hated when it was a hostage situation. Because there was always a chance that something could go wrong.

There was always a chance, of course, but when innocent people were involved, it made you have to think more about what you were doing. If it was just a mission with bad guys? No problem. You didn’t feel like a monster if you took down a bunch of bad guys in front of their friends.

But to kick ass in front of people who didn’t quite understand, or who might have strong views on the ‘superheroes’ was a different story. It was the look in their eyes, not quite judgement, but not quite fear either. Of course there was the underlying relief that they were going to go home, but it wasn’t enough to make you feel any better. You sighed, finding some trashy reality show and putting that on.

While you weren’t one for these kinds of shows, you didn’t find anything better. You weren’t really paying much attention to it, nor were you paying attention to your surroundings. Making it easy for Steve to go unnoticed as he entered the living space.

You were still stuck in your head, a dangerous pastime for someone in your profession, but you couldn’t help it. Steve could see the wheels turning in your head, and the pensive look on your face told him exactly what you were thinking about.

Not to mention the deep frown on your lips tipped him off as well. Steve didn’t like it when the missions got to his teammates. He didn’t like it when they over thought what they had done. What the Avenger’s did was help people, it wasn’t their fault for what happened in order for them to stop the bad guy. If there wasn’t a bad guy, then there wouldn’t be so much chaos.

“You know, being in your head too much can give you a headache.” His voice startled you out of your thoughts, your head snapping to look at him.

“Sorry,” you smiled faintly. “I usually don’t think about the missions, but I hate the hostage situation ones.”

“Why’s that?” Steve questioned. You didn’t answer for a moment, but you sighed, your shoulders slumping. You revealed the reason, letting him know how you felt. You knew that Steve wouldn’t judge you, because he wasn’t that kind of guy, and plus it wasn’t in his nature to do that anyway.

He assured you that you were in the right, and that if the people you saved blame you, that was on them. You were only doing what was right, and that was saving the innocent, so how could you be to blame for what the bad guys had done? Steve tended to inspire, and his words gave you comfort.

“Ever thought of going into motivational speaking? I bet you’d be good at it.” You teased lightly. Steve grinned, a small chuckle leaving him.

“Already did that during the war, I think I’ve had my fill of doing that.” You smiled, shaking your head and looking back at the TV. Steve followed your eyes and wrinkled his nose at what was on. “Really? You know this stuff isn’t real right?”

“Eh, it was what I found.” You shrugged. “I admit, it isn’t my favorite, but it can be entertaining at times.” You two lapsed in a comfortable silence, watching the trashy show. It was a particularly drama filled one, and you found yourself sucked into, having your own opinions on what was going on.

Steve, on the other hand, did not share your interest. While he could leave and do something else, he was enjoying being in your company. He debated on whether or not he should do it, but the longer he stared at the remote that sat between you both, the more the temptation grew. So, he slowly moved his hand and grabbed it, careful not to draw your attention. He sifted through his memory for the channel he wanted, a cheeky smile threatening to take over his face

He glanced at you, seeing how engrossed you were in the show. However, he couldn’t help it, he changed the channel to AMC which was showing a Quentin Tarantino movie. “What?!” You shrieked. “No!” You felt the couch next to you for the remote, but didn’t feel it. You looked and saw it in Steve’s hand, your eyes widened in surprise. “Steve! Change it back!”

“You weren’t really watching that garbage, were you?” He asked.

“Yes!” You shouted. “I wanted to know what happened! He was just about to be caught cheating on her!”

Steve gave you an amused but incredulous look. “C’mon, this is at least a little better.”

You glanced at the movie, seeing the over the top gore that was common in Tarantino movies. While you enjoyed his works, you weren’t in the mood for it. You wanted to watch the trashy show, and find out what happened. Was she going to stay with him when she found out? Was she going to go berserk and throw him out? Was there going to be a bitch fight between the two girls? You wanted to know!!

“Please?” You held out the ‘e’ as you batted your lashes. Steve grinned, his eyes sparkling with amusement and mischief. He shook his head and you pouted. You grumbled about it not being fair as you crossed your arms and turned your head to sulkily watch the movie. Steve was satisfied and put the remote back in between you as he watched the movie. You glanced over, seeing the remote and smirked.

You grabbed it slowly, quickly changing it back to your show. “Hey!” Steve protested. He was surprised that you had decided to do that, him having trusted that you wouldn’t. You smirked at him in triumph, turning back to the show.

“I knew it!” You shouted at the TV as the main girl of the show started telling off the guy for cheating on her, in front of the girl he did it with. You sensed a bitch fight coming. You kept the remote in your hand as you watched, Steve biting his lip as he debated how he was going to get the remote back. He waited for you to get fully engrossed in the show again, and then easily slipped the remote out of your hand.

He changed it back to the movie, causing you to protest, turning towards him. He copied your previous actions and gave you a triumphant smirk before turning to watch the movie. You narrowed your eyes, deciding to go in for the obvious.

Screw trying to steal the remote, why not just take it? Steve wouldn’t be expecting it, so you would most likely get it back. So, you prepared yourself and jumped towards Steve. He let out a surprised grunt as your body collided with his.

Using his surprise to your advantage, you quickly grabbed the remote, retreating and switching the channel again. Steve sat back up, his eyes wide in surprise. “Don’t take my remote, Steve.” You said simply. Steve raised a challenging eyebrow as you turned back towards the TV.

 _Alright, game on,_ he thought. Without waiting for any further prompting, Steve copied your actions and tried to take the remote. You had prepared yourself, however, for him to make such a move. You held the remote back with one hand, and tried to push him away with your other.

Steve reached for the remote, but you quickly wrapped your legs around him, flipping the two of you over. _Thank god for Natasha’s training,_ you thought as you sat up in Steve’s old spot. “Mine,” you stuck your tongue out at him, causing him to smile.

Now this was just getting silly, but Steve found himself enjoying this little game you two were playing. You were on edge, wondering if Steve would try again. He did. This time, he was more prepared for you to fight back, and it became an all out wrestling match for the remote.

He was able to get it out of your hand, and went to change the channel when you attacked him again. He let out a laugh and you grinned yourself as you tried to get the remote. “Give it!” You shouted.

“Never!” Steve replied. You both fell off the couch, but neither of you noticed much. You rolled around on the floor, laughing and smiling as you tried to get the remote. _This is fun,_ you thought.

Finally, you were able to pin Steve down, both of you panting lightly, the remote next to his head. You both stared into each other’s eyes as you panted, a small sweat on your face. _He’s got really pretty eyes,_ you thought suddenly as you stared into his ocean blues.

 _He’s cute._ You were startled by that sudden thought, a small blush coming to your cheeks because of it. Although you weren’t alone in such thoughts, as the same things came to Steve’s mind as well. You hadn’t really given Steve much thought as a potential romantic partner, but now… well, you could see it.

Steve would treat you right, he would be just a sweet and kind, if not more. He would be the perfect gentleman, and take you out on cute dates and be a total romantic. Yes, it could work. Besides, you both did the same thing, so it wouldn’t be too hard to find a balance for work and a relationship.

You weren’t too sure what Steve thought of you, but you decided that you’d go for it. Gathering your courage, you leaned down slowly, giving Steve more than enough time to stop you if he didn’t want you to do it.

He didn’t.

Your lips met, and you both completely melted into it. The remote forgotten, Steve easily sat up with you in his lap as you kissed. There wasn’t any tongue or teeth, but it was full of passion and desire. You both wanted this.

Oh, this is right.

Your hands found their way into his hair, tugging softly at the blonde strands earning a small, throaty, groan from him. His hands dug slightly into your hips, and you gasped softly at the contact.

You didn’t know how long you two stayed like that, kissing on the floor. But you didn’t want to stop, feeling a buzz of excitement and the rush of something new flowing through you.

Alas, air was a necessity, so you both pulled back, panting for an entirely different reason. Opening your eyes, that you hadn’t realized were closed, you gazed into his eyes. Steve’s eyes were dilated, his lips a red color, his hair a mess.

You couldn’t help the smile, something Steve easily returned. It was Steve that rejoined your lips, this time the kiss slower. The kiss was full of smiles and soft, breathy laughs. Suddenly remembering what lead to this, you reached behind him and grabbed the remote.

You pulled back, waving the object in front of him. He chuckled at you, shaking his head softly. “Alright, you win.” You cheered softly, rewarding him with a small kiss before standing up and sitting back on the couch. Steve joined you, this time the two of you snuggling together. As you once more got engrossed in the show, Steve sneakily stole the remote again, changing it to the movie.

You gaped at him as he grinned widely. You pouted, deciding to let him have this one. “Meanie.” You grumbled, thinking of ways to get back at him as he chuckled, kissing the top of your head.


	12. Possessive: Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredcheeta84  
> How about #10 with Steve leaving the hickeys on fem!reader??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be shorter than others, sorry!! I wanted to do something a little different, considering I don’t take Steve as the jealous type. However, I think it’d be extremely amazing to see him get jealous/possessive. (I’m crazy, I know lol)

Steve Rogers didn’t get jealous. Nope. It just wasn’t in his nature. Or so he thought. 

When he saw that random guy putting his arms around you at one of Stark’s parties… he felt his cheeks turning slightly pink and his gaze hardening. He wouldn’t have minded it if the guy put his arm around you and then took it away after a while, but the guy didn’t.

His arm hung around your waist, drawing you into his side as you and the other members of that group spoke. What calmed Steve down a little was that you had tried to pull his arm away, to at least put some distance between you and him. 

Steve wasn’t one to really date, so now that he had a girlfriend, he felt like he had something to lose. Even though he knew you were the faithful type, and that he could trust you, that didn’t mean he enjoyed seeing other guys fawn over you.

You were a beautiful woman, and you knew it. However you weren’t arrogant about it, quite the opposite. You were one of the nicest people out there, going out of your way just to make sure other people were happy. 

Your smile and your selflessness was what drew Steve in, and it seemed that your smile, and your curves, drew in other guys as well. Jealousy was a new thing for Steve, and he wasn’t really sure how to handle it. So, he took to watching the you from afar, making sure nothing got out of hand.

Steve knew you could handle yourself well enough, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to help you if you needed it. When Steve saw the guy excuse himself from the group to lead you to a more private spot, Steve was up and moving.

No way was he about to let some random guy put his hands all over you. You were his girlfriend. As he moved, Steve could see you were trying to politely decline the man’s advances, trying to put distance between you.

However, it didn’t work. “C’mon sweetheart, don’t play hard to get.” 

“Listen, I have a boyfriend.” You said. “I’m not into you like that, okay? Besides, I don’t do hook ups anyway.” You wrinkled your nose at the thought. You never understood hook ups and one night stands. You were more of a relationship kind of girl, wanting security before you moved on in the relationship.

“Your boyfriend isn’t here, so don’t worry about it. I promise you’ll like it.” The guy was drunk, it was easy to tell, but that didn’t excuse his behavior.

“Dude, stop, leave me alone.” You pushed away his wandering hands, getting him to grunt slightly. He tried again, so this time you slapped his face.

“Why you-” He went to hit you back, but his hand was caught. The man looked over and saw Steve standing there with a dark expression.

“I believe the lady told you to stop and to go away.” Steve stated, his voice low. The man paled as he saw Captain America standing before him. No one in their right mind would ever think to test Captain America, and considering the look this guy was getting was not friendly in the slightest, he didn’t feel like risking it.

The man nodded as he backed away. “Hey, I didn’t know she was your girl, man.”

“That’s right,” Steve nodded. “So why don’t you make this easy on yourself and back off.” The man nodded again before he left the area. Steve then looked at you, a half smirk on his face as he deflated slightly. “Sorry.”

“You just saved me from a scary situation, and you’re apologizing?” You laughed softly. You walked over and hugged him, relieved that the situation didn’t escalate. “Who knew Steve Rogers was possessive.” You smirked slightly. Steve chuckled, raising an eyebrow at you.

“There are a couple of things you don’t know.” Steve smirked back.

“Oh, really?” You questioned raising an eyebrow of your own.

~

The next day, you found yourself blushing fiercely whenever you saw Steve. The punk knew you tended to wear skirts and had more of them than you did pants, so he went ahead and left little reminders of just how possessive he could be. You had to be careful how you sat, considering you didn’t want to risk anyone seeking the deep love bits left on your legs and thighs.

Everytime you blushed, Steve would smirk, a little blush of his own on his cheeks. But you could see in his eyes that he was proud of what he did. These looks got the attention of the other Avenger’s, but they let it slide, deciding that they really didn’t want to know.

Besides, if it resulted in Steve being a smirking little shit for the day and you a blushing mess… yeah, no thanks. That’s something kept between the two of you.


	13. Things in Common: Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missingnins  
> I hope you won't mind me requesting more >< (I REALLLY like REALLLLLLYYYY love your writing!!!)  
> #33 “We are both stuck in the dorm common room because their respective roommates needed ‘alone time’” au. for Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but hopefully enjoyable

You barely made it out of the room before clothes began coming off. You were luckily able to grab your phone and laptop before you left the dorm. You were so grossed out, why your roommate couldn’t wait was beyond you, and you weren’t going to stick around and ask.

You made your way to the common room, not knowing when your roommate and her… friend, will be done. You hoped it was safe before midnight, considering you had an important exam the following day. As you entered the common room, it was empty besides one guy sitting at one of the comfortable chairs.

He looked up at your entrance, a half smile on his face. “Hey,”

“Hi,” you greeted. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.” He gestured to the couch next to the chair he was in. You walked over and sat down, sitting criss-cross and resting your laptop on your legs and placing your phone next to you. “Can’t sleep or something?”

“Not really,” you smiled. “My roommate, she uh, she has a friend over right not and I don’t really need to hear or see anything going on between them.”

“Ah,” the guy nodded with a smirk. “Must be that kinda night, my roommate seems to have the same kind of situation going on, which is why I’m here too.” 

“Jeez,” you snorted with a small head shake.

“I’m Steve by the way, Steve Rogers.”

“Y/F/N Y/L/N.” You greeted back. You and Steve talked for a while, about what you were both majoring in, he was majoring in history especially about the world wars, and you were majoring in arts, both performing and painting and drawing. The exam you had the next day was for one of the classes you take in your free time. You were a giggling mess by the time both of your roommates signalled the all clear.

Steve was a funny guy, and he was really sweet. He was different than the other guys on campus, and he wasn’t obsessed about getting in your pants or anything the other guys you came across were interested. Steve chuckled slightly as well, the two of you talking animatedly before your respective roommates came to get you both.

“Oh,” you said when your roommate came out. “Uh, well, it was really nice meeting you, Steve.”

“Yeah, it was nice to meet you too, Y/N.” You both stood up, collecting your things before beginning to walk in different directions. 

“Hey,” you said, turning around. Steve paused and turned as well. “Hold on a sec.” You grabbed a piece of spare paper from your small pile and jotted down your number. You then walked back over to Steve, handing it to him. “Give me a call sometime, I’d like to hang out more.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled a small blush tinting his cheeks. “I’d like that.” You offered another smile before walking back to your room.


	14. Shield: Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taxicabber:  
> 37 Steve Rodgers/Reader?  
> Request 37: Now or Never kiss AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry I haven't posted in a while (not counting that authors note) I just haven't had any inspiration for a while. But, hopefully I'll be back! Keep sending in requests and I'll fill them in as soon as I can!!
> 
> Also, sorry that this one is so short, I tried my best to make it longer, but I felt that it was fine as is. I couldn't think of what I could do to make it an AU without being too cheesy with it, so I set it during the Avenger's. Hope you enjoy!!

Y/N silently mourned the death of Agent Coulson. He was her mentor, he was the one who recruited her and helped train her. Like Barton, he was her ‘handler’ for a while, overseeing her missions and what she did. Y/N was a skilled assassin and fighter, she was a master manipulator and a talented actress.

She was also enhanced, having been experimented on as a child to give her special abilities. She was a shield, able to cast large shields over herself and others. She even used her shields as weapons. So when she learned of Phil’s death, Y/N took it hard.

She should have been there. She could have helped if she was, could have protected him like he had done for her so many times. It wasn’t fair, and it made her angry. So when Tony and Steve came up with a plan, Y/N was all for it. When they arrived, Loki fired at their jet causing Y/N to let out a shield over the jet as it went down.

She couldn’t stop them from crashing, but she could make sure the jet landed in one piece and safely. Once on the ground, they started fighting off the Chatauri army. Y/N stayed close to Steve, knowing that when Barton and Romanoff were together, they were basically unstoppable.

So, she and the Captain worked on keeping the people safe. And with Y/N’s abilities, they were able to do just that. Like when a small bomb went off, Y/N put a shield around it to lessen the damage. Y/N and Steve worked well together, having known each other for a fairly long time.

She was one of the people who helped him get back into the world, who updated him on how things worked. They had a good friendship that began to evolve into more. Both liked one another well enough to admit it to themselves, but admitting it to each other was a different story.

While she did good things, and helped a lot of people, Y/N didn’t think she would be good for Steve. She had also done some bad things in her past, back when she didn’t have control of her powers or over what she did. But when she became part of SHIELD, she did her best to make up for her mistakes.

Steve was much too shy to admit his feelings. Also, he felt as if he was slightly betraying Peggy’s memory. Considering she was the first woman he had ever loved, and the woman he had promised a dance with. But maybe, just maybe, he had finally found the right partner that would actually stay with him.

They worked well together, too, considering they both used shields. His being made of a special metal, vibranium, and hers made out of her own energy, the two completed each other. They watched each other’s back, and they both knew how to fight. Y/N was slightly more advanced than Natasha, but that was due to her abilities as well.

So, when Tony alerted them about a nuke, Y/N was the one who shielded everyone from the blast. But by doing so, she sacrificed her own well being, having never used that much of her power before. But, before she did it, Y/N drew Steve in for a sweet kiss. She figured that if something happened to her, then she’d at least go down having let him know how she felt.

Once she casted the shield, screaming as she did so, everything went dark for her. When she awoke, Y/N looked up to see Steve looming above her, a concerned look on his face before he let out a relieved sigh. “What happened?” She asked.

“We won.” Steve replied.

“Yay, good job guys.” Y/N said groaning softly. “Ugh, I’m gonna be sore later.” Steve smiled slightly as he held out a hand for her to take. Helping her up, Steve sighed.

“We’re not finished.” Loki.

~

After dealing with Loki and sending him off with Thor back to Asgard, Steve and Y/N rode on his motorcycle. She had told him to drop her off at her apartment, considering she hadn’t been there in a while. When he did, Y/N turned to him to say goodbye. She didn’t know when she’d see him again, considering she has asked for a break.

After the Battle of New York and learning of Agent Coulson’s death, Y/N needed some time off to get her head back. She was a little off from using so much of her abilities, so Director Fury allowed her the time. Also, she had hardly ever asked or accepted time off in the first place, he figured it would do her good.

“So, uh, this is it for a while.” Y/N said. Steve smiled slightly and nodded.

“You’ll come back though, right?” He asked. “Because we kind of need you.”

“Tah,” Y/N scoffed slightly. “Come on, I’m just like Natasha and Clint, sure, I’m enhanced, but you’ve got a shield too.”

“Yeah, but you can shield anything, I’ve only got one.” Steve said. “You can make your own while I try not to lose mine.”

“True,” Y/N replied softly. “I’ll think about it.” She nodded. Steve nodded back, and just as she was about to walk away, Steve stopped her.

“Hey,” turning around, Y/N was surprised when Steve leaned down to kiss her softly. When he pulled back, he offered a shy smile before turning back to his bike.

“Hey, Rogers,” Y/N said, causing Steve to look up. “Why don’t you stay for a while? We can order pizza and watch movies, if you want.” Steve smirked slightly before he got off his bike and walked back over.

“Who am I to turn down a free meal?” He asked playfully. Rolling her eyes, Y/N pulled Steve with her into her apartment complex.


	15. Weirdo: Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For:  
> Missingnins  
> #40 “I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting" au for Reader X Bucky!! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, I know. I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long. I promise, I'm back to working on you guys' requests. I hope you guys enjoy this one!!

Y/F/N Y/L/N was a confident person, they had a carefree attitude and didn’t take shit from anyone. They were always smiling and not afraid to speak their mind. So, it was no surprise when they were usually found out and about in various different social events and places.

They didn’t mind being in the spotlight, while Y/N didn’t crave it, they were totally okay being the center of attention. It usually happened anyway. Their attitude and easy smiles made them a magnet for people. That included people like Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Steve Rogers.

Those were Y/N’s closest friends, and often times if they weren’t careful, Clint, Y/N, and Tony would sneak off to do terrible things. Most of the time they’d be up to no good, and while it was amusing, it was also embarrassing to watch. When Steve introduced his friend Bucky Barnes to the group, it was no surprise that he fit in just fine.

Tony, who had a very large amount of money, liked to host house parties, so that’s where the group usually was. Y/N was clad in their go to party clothes that fit them well. They mingled with the people there, seeing some familiar faces and some new ones. Y/N was a social butterfly and easily made the rounds to people.

They made it their mission to talk to everyone in attendance. When she saw Steve talking to some handsome tall drink of water, Y/N couldn’t help but make their way over. Without thinking, they wandered over and slapped both of them on the ass, causing them to jump.

Steve turned around and glared half halfheartedly at Y/N. “What have we talked about?” He questioned.

“Keep my hands to myself unless it is agreed upon by everyone that I can do what I want.” You answered. 

“That’s not what-”

“Whose your friend here, Steve? It’s rude not to introduce me to people, you know.” You interrupted. Steve huffed out a breath, knowing not to really take what you do to heart, considering you’ve done this to everyone.

“Y/N, this is my friend Bucky, Bucky this is Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Bucky,” You smiled as you shook his hand. “Sorry about the ass slap, by the way, it’s just how I greet my friends.”

“Oh, so we’re friends now?” Bucky asked, a teasing grin on his face.

“I don’t know, I barely know you.” You replied. “So why don’t we talk about one another and fix that?” You flirted lightly.

“Sure,” Bucky agreed easily. The two of you walked away, chatting animatedly with one another.

“I’m invisible.” Steve muttered as he shook his head.

~

From that night on, whenever Bucky came around to visit you all, his time was mostly taken by you. The two of you got along very well, always making up inside jokes or making fun of one another. When it was time for another party, you spotted Bucky through the crowd and made your way through it.

As soon as you were behind him, you slapped his ass. He jumped and turned around, a playfully scolding look on his face. “I slapped your ass in greeting, because we are, in fact, friends now.” Bucky chuckled as he shook his head.

“Care to dance?” He asked, offering his arm.

“Sure, why not.” You shrugged.

~

Your other friends noticed how close you and Bucky were, and they could easily tell that you had a crush on him. You got the same look in your eyes whenever you had a crush on someone, and you hung on every word he said. However, they could see that he seemed to like you back as well, considering he let you drag him around wherever you wanted to go.

It was like he followed you around like a lost puppy. It was both cute and annoying watching the two of you pine so hard after one another. So, they tried setting you guys up on dates with each other, or they made plans only to cancel them so the two of you would be alone.

It didn’t work, as you both were smart enough to realize what they were doing. Neither of you could see that you both had feelings for each other, so you both refused to actually go on dates. “He doesn’t like me like that!” You hiss to Natasha and Clint.

“Dude, Y/N just isn’t into me like that.” Bucky would say to Steve.

“C’mon, you’d be blind not to see the way they look at you.” Steve would reply.

“Whatever,” Bucky scoffed, thinking Steve was just trying to make something out of nothing. However, the next time Tony threw a party, things seemed to change.

~

During the party, you and Bucky stayed close to one another. However, it was noticeable if one wasn’t aware of the situation. However, both of your friends were. So, they decided to try to get you guys together using the old fashioned jealousy trick. Steve’s friend Sam wasn’t a regular at the parties Tony threw, but he was there at this one.

 

Once he was aware of the situation, Sam already had an idea of what to do. Sam wasn’t all that interested in you like that, considering he hardly spoke to you. So it wouldn’t be too bad if he flirted a little with you. Just to push Bucky’s buttons a little, give him that push to ask you out.

So, Sam approached you, offering you a drink and introducing himself as Steve’s friend. The two of you had a pretty nice conversation, you both easily getting along. He was a nice guy, and Sam already could see why people liked being in your company. However, across the room, Bucky saw the two of you.

He couldn’t help the slight jealousy that seemed to bubble out of no where. He didn’t like seeing you with this guy. Of course, Bucky recognized Sam as Steve’s other friend, but that didn’t mean he liked him much. When Sam put his arm around your shoulder, Bucky couldn’t stand by any longer.

Smiling and excusing himself from the people he was with, he made his way over to you. When you saw him approach, you smiled immediately, your eyes lighting up. Sam smirked slightly, knowing Bucky wouldn’t have been able to stay away when he put his arm around you.

“Hey, Y/N,” Bucky greeted, smiling at you, but shooting Sam a small glare. Sam knew what he was doing as he kept the smirk on his face.

“Hey,” you greeted, unaware of the tension between Bucky and Sam. “Have you met Sam? He’s Steve’s friend.”

“Yeah, I’ve met him.” Bucky nodded. You frowned slightly at the change of tone in his voice. However, Bucky didn’t really give you a chance to question it before he whisked you away and to a different part of the room. 

“Bucky,” you laughed slightly, unsure as to what had gotten into him. “I was talking to Sam.”

“I know,” Bucky said. “Only he was doing more than just talking to you.”

“Oh really?” you asked, slightly amused. You started to understand his reasonings for pulling you away. Truth be told, Sam had told you of the plan your friends had made. You thought it was funny, and a little annoying, however, you didn’t think it would work. To your surprise, it did.

“I didn’t…” Bucky trailed off. He wasn’t sure if he should be admitting his feelings, but he knew that if he didn’t, he’d lose his chance. “I didn’t like seeing his arm around you.”

“Why not?” You questioned. “Buck, we barely know each other, I just met him.”

“I know, but…” Bucky licked his lips. “I want to put my arm around you, I like you. A lot.” Your lips parted in surprise. You hadn’t expected him to actually return your feelings, so you couldn’t help the surprised little laugh that left you.

Bucky wasn’t sure why you were laughing, but he felt his cheeks tinting a light pink at your reaction. He wasn’t sure if you were laughing at him for admitting his feelings, or if you were laughing because you didn’t return his feelings. “Sorry,” you gasped slightly, covering your mouth. “It’s just… Sam only did that because he wanted to make you jealous. He said the others sent him over to me to hopefully force one of us to admit our feelings.”

“Those shits,” Bucky muttered, a small smile on his face. “Guess their plan worked.” He smirked slightly at you.

“Indeed it has, because the feeling is mutual.” You replied. “I like you too, I think I may have liked you from the moment I smacked your ass the first time we met.”

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Well, I guess you can’t do that anymore, considering you only do that to friends.”

You raised an eyebrow before smirking. “I wouldn’t count on that.” You replied, kissing his cheek and walking away. Oh yes, Bucky would definitely enjoy being with you, he’d never be bored, that's for sure.


	16. Workout: Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missingnins  
> I hope you won't mind me requesting more >< (I REALLLY like REALLLLLLYYYY love your writing!!!)  
> #19 Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from the gym all sweaty. Person B sees this and gets instantly turned on. for Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to be so short, I just felt like it was a perfect place to end lol. Sorry! But I hope you all like it nonetheless!!  
> Also, don't be afraid to send more requests! They may take a while to be posted, but I am working on them!! (Why do you think I post in groups? I've been writing like crazy for these XD)

After getting his mind back, and after being woken up from being frozen again, Bucky didn’t expect for anyone to really wait for him. But, much to his surprise, Y/N did. They were right there waiting for him along with Steve. They clued him in to what was going on, how the world was in danger yet again and that they needed his help.

Y/N was glad to have Bucky back, and they were excited to tell him all of what you had been up too since his freezing. Of course, the first thing they told him was that they still loved them, and that the only one they wanted was him.

T’Challa said that it would take a while to make, but that his people would have a new arm for Bucky to use. They had already given Steve a new shield to replace the one he left with Tony. It was odd having Bucky back, but Y/N couldn’t be happier. They were there to also help Bucky get back on his feet, sometimes literally, most of the time with strolls around Wakanda.

Y/N informed Bucky about what happened after he was put in the ice again. How they were all basically fugitives, considering they haven’t even left Wakanda since Steve broke them out. Clint took it harder than most, considering he couldn’t go see his family.

That was the first place they’d expect him to go, so to keep them safe, he had to stay away. Considering the only thing of value to Y/N was a dying plant and a slightly creepy cat clock, it didn’t matter to them. During the tour, Y/N had showed Bucky where the workout room was.

Considering his metal arm was to be much, much stronger than his normal arm, Bucky liked to work with the weights to balance it as well as he could. Y/N wasn’t much for working on their strength, considering they were more so a fighter like T’Challa. So, Y/N had the privilege to spar with the King of Wakanda himself.

Both wore their suits when they did this, Y/N being lucky to get a special suit made like T’Challa’s to help keep her even safer when going against enemies. It was lined with vibranium and other metals like it to allow agility and protection. The sparring room was across from the weight room, so both Bucky and Y/N could see each other.

Bucky had already been in the weight room by the time Y/N made their way to the sparring room where T’Challa was waiting. “Are you ready?” He questioned.

“Ye-” Y/N barely blocked his attack in time, launching one of their own. “The hell was that?”

“You’re enemy doesn’t wait for you to be ready.” He replied. The two of you sparred for a while, and by the time Y/N was done, they were sore and slightly aching. But it was worth it, because they’d only get better everyday. When they walked out, they went into the weight room to keep Bucky company.

Another reason was for always coming in to see Bucky when he worked out. They wouldn’t admit it, but Bucky looked extremely attractive after a work out. Once he got going, his skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, and he seemed to effortlessly move the weights around.

Even with his one hand, he was still amazing. He caught your eye from where he was and smirked slightly, knowing that you liked watching him work out. He thought it was weird at first, but considering how frisky you got later… well, Bucky wasn’t going to complain again.

Once he was done with all of his reps, he turned towards you as he wiped off the sweat on his face. Your eyes were dilated, and your lip was bitten red. It was easily to tell that you were turned on, and when your gazes met, Bucky let out a slightly amused snort before he gestured to the direction of his room.

TIme for the… other workout that happened behind solid doors instead of glass ones.


	17. Best Seat: Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Fleming (lol)  
> Hup- Back again already, nd I gotta good one >:3  
> Pietro Maximoff/Reader #32 (you know who would win ;3)  
> Request 32: Constantly fighting over the best seat in the library/coffee shop/whatever au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand, now I'm out of requests. At least as far as I can tell. If I haven't done your request yet, then feel free to send it again so I know!

You and Pietro Maximoff had been at odds with each other ever since your meeting. He and his sister had joined your group of friends through your friends Steve and Clint. You got along just fine with Wanda, but Pietro was another matter. It seemed he loved nothing more than to annoy you and get you upset.

Of course, sometimes you’d badger him back just as bad. It was both annoying and amusing for the others. Sometimes, when you were out with the entire group, Pietro would always steal the best chair, knowing that you usually sat there. It annoyed you, but sometimes you’d take his seat.

It was slightly amusing having the mutual bickering back and forth. In truth, you slightly looked forward to the constant bickering and bantering. It was slightly new, and it was a little exciting. Perhaps you liked Pietro, just a little.

You figured that maybe you were both being childish, considering it was almost like a school yard crush type thing. The bickering, the seat stealing, the glares, all of it. It was Natasha who pointed it out to you, really.

And it was Wanda who pointed it out to Pietro. Of course, both of you denied your feelings, or the existence of them. So, the two of you continued on with how things were. However, you seemed to have gotten to the coffee shop, so you got to sit in your spot as you waited for everyone else to arrive.

It wasn’t long until the entire group had arrived, You smirked in triumph at Pietro who narrowed his eyes slightly. Then, a wicked smirked crawled onto his face as he shrugged, walking over to you and sitting on the edge of the same chair you were sitting on. 

“And what do you think you are doing?” You asked.

“Sitting down,” Pietro replied. “Something wrong with that?” You grumbled to yourself, rolling your eyes before you shoved him off the chair. Pietro glared at you, but he had an amused smirk on his face as he stood up. He grabbed another chair, and sat down, the group resuming as usual.

~

The next time the group got together, Pietro was there before you. You frowned when you saw no available chair, which caused Pietro to smirk. Without a word, he pulled you so you sat on his lap.

You glared at him, but he only smirked smugly.

~

After that incident, the two of you had been on odd terms. As time went on it became more and more apparent that the two of you liked one another. However, you were both too stubborn to admit it. So you both went on as usual, though your bickering turned into a strange form of mean flirting.

Finally, Pietro had enough of skirting around whatever the hell you both were doing, so you finally just decided to make a move. The only reason he’d been so rude to you in the first place was because he liked you.

But, he didn’t really know how to show it, considering he didn’t talk to many people before meeting Steve and Clint. So, when he realized he liked you, he decided that he was going to be mean to you. He quite enjoyed your bickering, fighting, strange flirts, and all sorts of other things.

So, he finally plucked up the courage to just kiss you. You were surprised at first, but when you pulled back, he gave you a small smirk. However, he was nervous for your reaction. “I like you, alright?” He asked as he backed away from you. “Guess I should have just told you, but I was too nervous.”

You blinked a few times, processing his words. A small blush appeared on your cheeks, and you smiled softly. “I guess we’re both just idiots, huh?” You asked. “I like you too.” Pietro’s nervous smile widened as his eyes lit up. “Does this mean we’re done with the petty seat stealing?”

Pietro chuckled, but he shrugged. “Maybe I won’t do it as often now.” You laughed, shaking your head as you drew Pietro in for another kiss. 

~

When you saw Pietro next, he stole you seat… again. You smirked, rolling your eyes at his wide grin. “Don’t need a chair, when the best seat is right here.” Pietro promptly pulled you to sit on his lap, his arm wrapped around you to keep you steady. What a weirdo, you thought as you leaned your head on his shoulder.


	18. Mischief Managed: Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: missingnins  
> I hope you won't mind me requesting two!!  
> 1\. Loki X Reader for #2 "Imagine person A of your OTP relentlessly flirting with B in public, just to see B blush." with Loki as person A and reader as person B (or prompt #21/#39 which ever one you find most suitable >< I kinda can't choose lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't quite choose which one to do for Loki either, so I went for a mix of #2 and #39. I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'll be working on the second request soon!

You had known Loki when the two of you were on Asguard. While Thor had his friends, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, Loki had you. You were more like Loki, in the sense that you were quiet and reserved.

Although, there was a fire in you that only Loki seemed to understand. The two of you were best friends, growing inseparable. So much so, that Frigga was almost certain that you two would end up getting married to one another.

Of course, most people assumed that you were together, but you weren't. You were just extremely close. So, when Loki was banished to Midguard, you went with him.

Your act of kindness and friendship left a mark on everyone. When Loki was transferred to the Avenger's facility, you didn't hesitate to follow. Of course, the Avenger's were suspicious of you, as they noticed how close the two of you were.

However, Thor gave you his seal of approval, which allowed the others to relax. Now, you were currently in the living area reading a book. Loki was with you, him letting out a dramatic groan.

Without looking up, you asked; “what's wrong?”

“I'm bored,” he complained. “These Midguardian books are so boring, they're all the same.”

“That's what you get for getting banished.” You replied, turning the page.

“Then let me read one of your books.” He said.

“You know my answer to that.” You replied. “It's not personal punishment to you for getting us into this mess.” Because you had volunteered to go with him, Odin allowed you to bring a few things. They mostly consisted of books, considering you loved to read.

“You didn't have to come.” Loki sneered.

“We both know you'd be a wreck without me, darling.” Loki grumbled, but didn't say anything.

“Fine, but we both know I have ways to persuade you.”

“Threatening me?” You asked, not really fazed.

“No,” he replied, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Challenging.”

You fiancee over at him, your own eyes narrowing. Loki knew that you could never resist a challenge, even if you were to lose, you couldn't help it. “Damn it, Loki,” you groaned. “What are the terms?”

“Oh, you won't know that, darling, until you lose.”

~~~

You didn't know what Loki was playing at, as he seemed to like riling you up. While that in and itself isn't that surprising, it was the fact that he seemed to be flirting with you, and he seemed Ken on doing it whenever the other Avenger's were around.

While you knew Loki was a sweet talker, you didn't think he'd use his charm and silvertongue against you. Currently, you were in the kitchen making yourself a snack.

Bruce was with you, though he was more focused on whatever science thing he was working on. “Smells wonderful, darling.” You jumped at the sudden voice, turning around to see Loki standing there with a grin. “I don't think I ever told you, but you cook divinely.”

“Oh,” you said, unsure of what brought that on. “Thanks.”

“You're also very beautiful, even with sauce on your face.” Looks brought up one hand to gently wipe it away with his thumb. He had an unreadable look on his face, almost like he was debating something.

However, he backed away from you, disappearing. You sighed softly, unsure of what just happened. You glanced at Bruce and saw him giving a slightly flustered look, letting you know he saw and heard everything.

You blushed, turning back to continue making your food. However, as you did, you realized your food was missing. “Loki!”

~~~

Honestly, this game was getting slightly out of hand. While you didn't mind it too much at first, now it just seemed like Loki was just playing with your emotions.

The others thought it was amusing, as Loki had his attention on you. So, that meant that he wouldn't bother them when they were busy. They also thought that it may be some weird couple thing you two had.

Except, neither of you thought of the other in such a way. Well, Loki did. He would be a fool if he didn't. You were the only one who still believed there was food in him, and stuck with him.

However, he didn't think he deserved it. He was the reason you were on Midguard with him, instead of on Asguard where you belonged.

With his little game, Loki at least had a chance to see how you felt about him. From your reactions, he couldn't help but hope. One day, he decided to new with you again, but this time, he was going to try something different.

When he materialized himself in the living area, he found you seated on the side, reading a book. Without missing a best, Loki rematerialized next to you on the sofa.

He knew you wouldn't notice, as you were too engrossed in your book to pay attention. He read over your shoulder, smiling when he recognized the text. “I didn't think you'd bring this one.”

You let out a startled shriek, backing away from him. To good credit, Loki didn't get, only have an amused smirk. “Stop doing that! You know I hate it when you do the teleport thing to scare me.”

“But that's precisely why I do it.” He teased.

“I'm not even going to ask how long you’ve been there for.” You said. You moved back to your spot, glancing back at Loki to see the same unreadable expression on his face. He gazed at you with so much fondness in his eyes, that you could feel your face starting to heat up. A rogue hair fell onto your face, and without missing a beat, Loki reached forward and pushed it back into place.

Instead of retracting his hand, however, he leaves it there to gently caress the side of your face. You closed your eyes softly, letting out a quiet breath. You fought off a shiver, as you opened your eyes again to see Loki staring back intensely. “May I?” He asked softly, although you could hear a slight rough edge to his voice. Unable to find your own voice, you nod wordlessly.

He slowly leaned forward, brushing his lips softly on yours. It was a very brief moment of contact, and you couldn’t help the small shiver that ran through you. Without a second thought, you pulled Loki closer to you, pressing your lips fully to his. While surprised, Loki didn’t seem to mind at all, glad to finally know that his long harboured feelings have been returned.

When you pulled back, both of your faces were flushed. You couldn’t help the grin that started to form on your lips, and it seemed Loki couldn’t either. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Loki admitted.

“You don’t have to wait any longer, then.” You replied. His grin widened, leaning in to kiss you again when you heard a throat clear. You both looked over and saw the Avenger’s standing there. All of them had knowing looks while Steve and Bruce looked slightly uncomfortable.

“Are we interrupting something?” Tony asked, the billionaire looking over at Bruce. “I told you they were together.”

“Hold on, what now?” You asked, unsure of what was going on.

“Oh c’mon, we all know you and reindeer games over there are together, you don’t have to pretend anymore.” Tony replied.

“Tony, we weren’t together until now,” You said. “We’ve just been friends this whole time.”

“Really? Because you two seemed abnormally close for being just friends.”

“Well, we have known each other for over nearly two centuries,” Loki replied. “Time works differently on Asguard than it does here.”

“So, you weren’t together before?” Tony asked.

“No,” both you and Loki rolled your eyes.

“You know, if you guys are just going to question us, we’ll just go somewhere else.” You glanced at Loki who nodded, touching your hand and teleporting you both to your room. You smiled at him, walking over to your bed, waiting for him to do the same. You decided to continue reading your story, only this time more aware of Loki reading behind you, as you rested your back against his chest.

“By the way, I win our little challenge.” Loki said softly.

“What challenge?” You asked, not remembering having made a challenge with Loki.

“I’m reading one of your books.” He replied. Suddenly, you remembered that time when the two of you were reading and Loki being dramatic over Midguardian books.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t, darling, you hate that I won.” Loki grinned.

“You’re too mischievous for your own good.”

“God of Mischief.” He replied. You rolled your eyes, leaning further back into his warm chest. Yes, God of Mischief indeed, but he was all yours.


	19. Toys: Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missingnins  
> I hope you won't mind me requesting more >< (I REALLLY like REALLLLLLYYYY love your writing!!!)  
> #20 Imagine your OTP moving in together. They’re unpacking each other’s boxes when they find, ah, interesting things they didn’t know the other person owned. for Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out much more playful and teasing than intended. Also, I think I may have blushed while writing a little of this lol. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, look at that gif of Loki, he looks so precious XD XD)

Finally, after visiting the Avenger’s Tower so often, you were asked to move in and you agreed. It also helped that your boyfriend lived there as well, so it was like moving in with him. Of course, Loki still wasn’t completely trusted, but the Avenger’s figured they’d rather have him in their tower than somewhere he could more easily break out of.

You didn’t have much, considering you lived in a small two bedroom apartment. One bedroom was a ‘study’ and the other was where you slept. You were a writer, you wrote for different blogs and were very well known. Not by your face, but by your words. The topics you wrote about varied, but your words were strong and they saw to both sides of every story, of every conflict, and of every problem.

You never let your personal views show in your writing, keeping an unbiased view on it. It was fun, and you enjoyed doing it. Sometimes, you’d do articles about the Superheroes that were turning up in various places. 

The team was on a mission during the day you were set to move in, but Loki was there to help you. Having his clones lift some of the more heavy stuff was definitely helpful. Once everything was all in place, you hugged Loki tightly, excited for how different things were going to be now.

You didn’t know when it happened, or how it happened, but you and Loki had been together for quite a while now. The two of you worked well together, and he seemed to listen to you more often than not. So, of course you were always welcome in the Tower if it got him to behave.

Tony wouldn’t admit it, but that was another reason he let you move in. Loki tenderly kissed the top of you head before offering to help you unpack. You smiled and nodded, getting to work on getting your room in order.

You’d have to thank Tony again for such a spacious and wonderful room. It was slightly sad though, considering the size of this room was about the size of your tiny apartment. So, you loved the room. You were working on getting your desk in order, putting things like your laptop down, and the little nick-nacks that help you think whenever you look at them while writing.

You were oblivious  to the mischief Loki was getting himself in across the room. He found a medium sized box and once he opened it, his eyes widened in shock. He glanced at your back, his lips parting slightly. You did not seem like the type of person to have these… these… _toys._

They weren’t common toys one would see a child playing with, but more on the… adult side. Had he known you were into such things, Loki would have been _very_ interested in exploring this part of your relationship. Quietly, he examined the contents of the box, nearly choking at how much stuff you actually had.

Blindfolds, soft black rope, handcuffs, seductive clothing. A wide, devilish, smirk crawled onto Loki’s face as he turned to look at you. He did so just in time for you to turn around, satisfied with your work on your desk area. However, your smile faded and your face went pale as you saw Loki’s expression.

Despite the grin, you could see his eyes were dilated slightly. You glanced at the box he was looking at and the pale was replaced by a deep blush. “Care to explain these?”

“I, uh… well you see.” Words failed you as Loki walked closer to you, a dangerous yet mischievous smirk on his face. Your back hit a wall and Loki caged you in with his arms. “I just… I’m o-open to,” Loki’s bottom lip skimmed your’s pausing your words. “To trying things out.” you managed to breath.

“I see,” Loki muttered, doing his best to hold himself back from kissing you. But you were just too damn irresistible. And everyone knows what happens when mischief meets irresistible. “Well, we’ll just have to try some of these out won’t we, _pet_.”

You shivered when he called you that, your eyes heavily lidded before Loki let out a soft growl as he claimed your lips. Oh yes, the two of you would have a lot of fun.


	20. Fan Fictions: Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: missingnins  
> 2\. Peter Parker X Reader for #35 “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face” au. with reader being the one reading the fan fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one, darling! I hope you enjoy! It's a little longer than the first one, so I hope you don't mind.

Being a student at Midtown Science had it’s ups and downs. One of it’s major ups was that you got to work with some amazing teachers, and got to learn what you loved. Science and building. Of course, you didn’t go at it alone, as you had plenty of friends. One of them being Peter Parker. Peter was a year below you, but you didn’t care. You loved his personality, and he was really sweet. You were in a lot of classes together, and whenever he wasn’t with his friend Ned, he was usually with you. You and Peter had a lot in common, and he was very smart for being just fifteen.

It was finally lunch time, a time where you could sit and eat your lunch in peace, as well as read some… interesting stories. One of the things you were guilty of was reading fan fiction. You don’t really remember how it started, you just ended up hooked. While you tried to keep it a secret, you couldn’t help yourself from reading some of the more… mature kind of stories. Usually, you didn’t read those kinds of stories at school, in fear of getting caught. However, with this particular one, you couldn’t help it. Because of all the hype he’s been getting, you had started to see if there were any stories on the newest superhero, Spider-Man. It was always slightly weird to be reading about actual people, especially since this guy actually lived in your city.

However, because you severely doubted you’d ever meet him, you didn’t see the harm in reading any of the stories some people had created. This one was particularly interesting, but at the same time quite mature. Glancing around the lunch room, you made sure no one was watch as you continued to read. Of course someone had to write something about how Spider-Man could use his webs for something other than beating up the bad guys. The more you read, the more mature it all got. Usually your face would be a little red, but by now you were a master at hiding the fact that you were reading mature fan fictions. You were so enthralled with the story, that you almost didn’t notice that someone had sat down next to you. “Hey, Y/N.” You heard Peter greet. You jumped slightly, turning to face him as you quickly changed the tab to something more school appropriate.

“Hi,” You greeted back.

“What was that you were reading?” He asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing.” You dismissed, hoping he’d drop it. Of course, he didn’t.

“C’mon, you changed the tab pretty fast.” He laughed.

“You don’t want to know, Peter, trust me.” You warned.

“Try me,” He challenged.

“Okay, but I warned you.” You said. You flipped the tab back, allowing him to read a few lines of the story. Instantly, his face went as red as a tomato, his eyes going wide. “I told you!” You laughed.

“H-how can you read that stuff?” He asked. “Like, t-that’s some… p-pretty intense, uh, whatever you call it.”

“You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during school and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face?” You asked. He nodded wordlessly, unable to get his face to go back to being normal. “Peter, breathe, it’s okay.” You grinned. It took him a moment, but he did calm down. “Look, I’m not some crazy obsessed fan or anything. I just enjoy reading some of this stuff for fun. Honestly, the rest of the book isn’t like this anyway, it’s just how the story ended up going as it got further in.” Peter was quiet for a moment.

“S-so, you read Spider-Man fan fiction?” He asked.

“A little,” You shrugged. “Although I’ve only just started too, because I think it’s a little weird to be reading about him when he lives in the city, you know?”

“Yeah,” He nodded. Honestly, Peter didn’t know how to take the information. Finding out that one of your best friends reads fan fictions about you, and not just regular fan fictions, but… dirty ones? How was he supposed to take that? “So, you’re a fan of Spider-Man, then?” He asked.

“Yeah, he seems pretty cool.” You nodded, glad Peter didn’t think you were some sort of freak or something. “It’s not like any of the bigger heroes like Captain America or Iron Man do some of the smaller, and sometimes necessary, crime fighting. Although… Captain America is kind of a fugitive right now.” You frowned at the last part. “Anyway, but yeah, he’s cool I guess.”

“Good to know,” Peter nodded. The two of you continued to chat until lunch was over and classes resumed. Later that day, Peter couldn’t help but swing by your place in his suit, just to check up on you. He know’s its a little creepy, but after learning what he did, he couldn’t help it. Seeing that you are fine, he leaves to go and take care of whatever bad guy needs taking care of.

                                                                                                                         ~~~

Years after graduating high school, you and Peter kept in touch. He still seemed as goofy and sweet as he did in school. Although he seemed a little more tired as well. None the less, he still made time to hang out with you, you having grown accustomed to him having to run off somewhere, or being late to whatever it was that you two had planned that day. One night, you were walking home, it was dark and a little over cast. Thinking nothing of it, you continued on your way. As you passed by an alley, you screamed as you were yanked off the side walk. You were roughly pressed into the brick wall of a building with two masked men pointing guns at you. “Give us your money.” One of them demanded.

“Go to hell!” You spat, kicking one of them. He let you go, but not long enough for you to escape. It didn’t stop you from trying, though, but your efforts proved futile as you were pinned to the wall again.

“You know, it’s really not nice to pick on nice ladies.” A voice said. Looking up you caught a glance of red and blue before the muggers both got punched. A fight ensued between the three men, until it was the man clad in red and blue that came out on top. Taking a closer look, you realized that it was Spider-Man. “Holy crap.” You whispered. He turned to face you, his eyes narrowing in what you thought to be concern. “Are you alright?”

“Not really, it’s not everyday you almost get mugged.” You reply. “Thank you for saving me.”

“It was no problem.” He replied. “You alright getting home?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure, while I’m not the paranoid type, I don’t think I’m comfortable walking right now.” You answered honestly. “If… if it isn’t too much trouble, could you maybe… walk me home? I’d understand if you’d rather not.”

“It’s no problem at all.” He replied, a smile in his voice. You smiled shyly, feeling slightly silly as you walked with Spider-Man towards your house. Once safely there, you turned around and smiled again.

“Thank you again, for saving me and walking me home.”

“It was no problem, can’t let a nice girl like you get hurt.” He replied.

“Well, good luck out there, I guess.” You said, almost not wanting to part with the famed masked hero.

“Have a good night, and be a little more careful out there next time, Y/N.”

“I will,” You laughed, although you paused as you registered what he had said. “Wait, I don’t remember telling you my name.”

“Oh, crap.” He muttered to himself. “Do I… do I know you?” You asked, unable to restrain your curiosity. “Because if I do, I won’t tell anyone, I swear.” Spider-Man sighed before he nodded.

“Yeah, you know me, but I can’t really unmask out in the open you know.”

“RIght, I get it.” You nodded. “Well, thanks again, I guess.”

“No problem, I’ll see you later.” And just like that he was gone. As you went inside your house, you couldn’t help but wonder who it was that was under the mask. You remembered your time in high school when you’d read a few mature fan fictions about him, but never had you thought you’d actually meet him when you were older.

The next day, you were set to meet Peter at his house for a movie night. Ned was supposed to join you both, but he had something to do, so it’d just be you and Peter. When you arrived at his apartment, he grinned as he answered the door. “Hey, Y/N, c’mon in.”

“Hey, Peter,” You greeted. “So, what are we watching today?” You asked. Peter went on to list his suggestions, and you chose which movie to watch. As you both settled down, you couldn’t help but talk about your encounter yesterday. “You’ll never guess what happened to me last night.”

“What?” Peter asked.

“So, last night when I was walking back home, two guys pulled me into an alley and almost robbed me.” You began.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Peter asked in concern.

“Yeah, I’m alright, and it was all thanks to Spider-Man.” You smiled at the memory. “He really is a nice guy, like I know the papers say different things about him, but when I met him, he seemed really nice and genuinely seemed to care about my safety.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright.” Peter said. On the inside, Peter couldn’t help but be satisfied that he had left an impression on you when he saved you last night.

“Yeah, and get this, I think I know him.”

“What? Really?” Peter swallowed, unsure if you had figured out his was him. He had hoped you would have forgotten his slip up last night. That didn’t look to be the case however, as you went on to tell him that Spider-Man knew your name. In good humor, Peter helped you guess who it was that could be under the mask. He hoped he could lead you away from suspecting him, and so far he had succeeded.

“Ugh, I give up, there’s just no one I know that fits the bill.” You groaned. “Let’s just watch the movie.” You sighed. “I guess I’m just not meant to know who he is,” You muttered as Peter pressed play on the movie. “I mean, it’s not like you could be Spider-Man.” You laughed softly.

Your laughter died down, however, when you felt Peter tense up at your words. You swallowed and glanced at him to see him watching the TV very intently.

“Peter?” You asked. He glanced at you, but then looked back at the TV. “Are… are you?” Peter sighed, pausing the movie and looking at you.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m Spider-Man.” He replied.

“Are you serious?” You asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t tell you because… I didn’t want you to be in danger, I didn’t want the guys I fight go after you to get to me. Please don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad, Peter,” You replied. “Just… just shocked is all. I mean, wow, my best friend is a super hero.” You grinned. “I suppose a proper thank you is in order, thank you for saving me last night, Peter.”

“Y-you’re welcome.” He replied, surprised at how well you were taking it.

“So, wait,” You said. “That means that when you saw me reading that fan fiction…” You trailed off, seeing Peter begin to blush heavily. “Oh my god!” You laughed, covering your face. “No wonder you were so embarrassed!”

“Shut up!” Peter whined. You calmed down and smiled softly at him.

“Just so you know, I really won’t tell anyone about this.”

“Thanks,” Peter smiled. You smiled back, mentally weighing your options before going for it. You’d be foolish not to like Peter, he was a sweet guy, and you knew he’d never hurt you. And considering what you just found out, you knew that to be extra true.

Taking this moment, you leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, startling him.

“I won’t tell anyone about that either if you don’t want me too.” You said softly. Peter blinked a few times, before a shy smile appeared on his face.

“I guess this is the best time for me to tell you that I’ve had a massive crush on you since we were in school.”

“Really?” You asked.

“Course,” Peter nodded.

“So, all this time, I could have been hanging out with Spider-Man, and get to see my soon to be boyfriend all the time?” you asked.

“Soon to be what?” Peter asked, a hopeful look on his face.

“Well, only if you want to be, that is.” You added.

“Of course!” He grinned. You matched it with your own as Peter drew you into a sweet kiss. “You don’t still read fan fictions about me, do you?” he asked suddenly.

“Way to ruin the moment, Peter,” You laughed. He blushed sheepishly, but you shook your head. “No, I kicked the habit a while ago. Although now I’m curious to see what kind of stuff is out there.”

“Please don’t.” Peter begged.

“Oh, now I have too.” You laughed. Peter groaned, causing you to laugh harder. _What did I get myself into?_ He thought.


	21. Alpha King: T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ/Oddball  
> A T'Challa/Reader Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic. Omega Reader is pregnant with Alpha T’Challa’s child and gets kidnapped. T'Challa, Shuri, Ramonda and Okoye are desperately trying to find her. T'Challa can feel his Alpha side going nuts as if it senses something is wrong with Reader but he doesn't understand why. Reader has flashbacks on how they met, T'Challa doing crazy things to impress Reader but leads to him embarrassing himself, first date, first kiss.T'Challa can senses his omega is in distress Omega Reader,screams and his Alpha side goes berserk and takes over. Shuri, Ramonda and Okoye try to snap him out of it as they yell at him through the earpiece but he doesn't hear and they have no choice but to listen on what's happening. Soon everything goes quiet and still, the only sound is T'Challa's heavy breathing. T'Challa, still trapped under his Alpha side's control, rushes to the truck she is held in. He finds her curled up in the far end of the truck purring as the sound of crying still resonates the air. T'Challa hears the others panicked voices from the BP helmet and treasures them that Reader is ok and that she had their child.

 

Why people thought it would be wise to kidnap the King’s wife was unknown. Thankfully, her kidnappers weren’t too rough with her when they saw that she was with child. However, that didn’t make it any better knowing that she was kidnapped, and it also felt as if the baby decided that now was a good time to come into the world.

Ignoring the pain, Y/N knew that T’Challa wouldn’t be long once he knew you were taken. Unable to fight off a wince, Y/N clutched tightly onto the blanket she had wrapped around herself. Come on, not now, not now. She thought as she grit her teeth together.

Meanwhile, when T’Challa, his sister, Okoye, and Rhomanda came back from one of his missions, they were shocked to find a mess. When Shuri and Rhomanda had gone to greet T’Challa, they had left Y/N behind, as she was complaining about her back hurting.

“Where is Y/N?” T’Challa asked, looking around for you. He called out your name several times, before he realized something. The reason his mission had gone so fast, the reason it was so easy was because it was a ruse. It was done so that he would be out of the way so that they could take you.

T’Challa trembled with anger as he felt his Alpha rise to the surface. They were going to pay for laying a single hand on his Omega. Tapping his suit, his mask came over his face as he stalked past his family. He was going to find you, and whoever took you was not going to like it.

The pain was growing unbearable the more Y/N moved. The truck hitting rocks and small bumps didn’t help either. Y/N let out a muffled groan as she had no choice but to deliver her child. Y/N let out a small cry as she began to push once she had all of yer clothes out of the way.

To help her through the pain she was in, Y/N distracted herself by remembering T’Challa. She remembered the first time they met when they were younger, she remembered the first time they kissed, when T’Challa asked to be in a relationship with her, to finding out she carried his child.

T’Challa was seething in the ship as Okoye piloted it. He sat, brooding with rage as he could feel through your bond that you were in pain. That something was wrong. He didn’t like not knowing what was wrong and why you were in pain.

~

In her memory, Y/N and T’Challa met when Y/N had run away from her mother. It was a common thing she did, as she loved getting into trouble. King T’Chalka and T’Challa were walking together when Y/N had ran by them.

She paused for a moment when she realized who she had just run past. Giving a sheepish grin, Y/N lowered herself down briefly in respect. “My King, my prince.” She greeted.

“Y/N!” They all heard her mother’s voice call. Y/N’s eyes widened as she looked over at the sound.

“Forgive me, but I must go.” Y/N said as she turned and ran off to escape her mother’s wrath. Your mother stopped when she came across the King and Prince.

“I swear, she gets into too much trouble for her own good.” Your mother said after greeting them. “Did you see which way she went?” Once pointed in the right direction, your mother went after you.

“Who was that, father?” T’Challa asked.

“That was Y/N, her mother has been a dear friend of our family for a long time.” T’Chalka answered. From then on, T’Challa kept running into Y/N when you were either in the middle of doing something she probably shouldn’t be doing, or running away from her mother.

After a while of spotting T’Challa around whenever you were running around, you decided to invite him to be your partner in crime. Of course, he was reserved at first, but once he did it for the first time, feeling the rush of running away from the adults who caught the two of you, Y/N and T’Challa became close friends.

~

Y/N let out another cry of pain as she continued to push. One thing that helped was that her captors were very uncomfortable with this entire situation. She was slightly smug that she wasn’t the only one caught off guard and uncomfortable.

Her captors had no idea what to do, so they just tried to ignore Y/N’s cries of pain and what they were about to see.

T’Challa was growing more and more crazed the longer it took to find Y/N. Walking over to where Okoye sat, T’Challa looked at the map set up. “What is taking so long?” He growled out.

Okoye glanced at him, sensing his anger and tenseness. “I cannot get a lock on her position.” She replied. “You need to calm down, my King.”

“How do you expect me to calm down?” T’Challa asked. “My wife, my Omega is out there somewhere. She carries my child, and I cannot help her until you get a location on her.”

Okoye didn’t know what she could say that would calm him down. Even so, her Beta didn’t like being around an irritated and angered Alpha. Still, Okoye did her job and it wasn’t long before she got a lock on Y/N’s location.

~

The next memory that came to mind was when Y/N and T’Challa were a bit older. In their teenage years, it was well known that the two of them were inseparable. Even with Y/N’s pension for getting into trouble, and always finding a way to rope T’Challa into whatever it was that she did that day.

Even though Y/N was an Omega, she was quite set on not being helpless or dependant on an Alpha. She didn’t see the point in that, she wanted to have as much fun as she could, and trouble was a lot of fun. Of course, it was harmless trouble in place of anything dangerous.

Y/N and T’Challa sat on a tree branch together, watching the sun. For a while now, T’Challa had been feeling a pull at his Alpha whenever he was around Y/N. He felt more protective of her than he usually did and he hated it when he noticed other Alphas and sometimes Betas looking at her.

Even so, he knew that Y/N could handle herself just fine. T’Challa had asked his father why he was feeling this way when he hadn’t felt it before. T’Chalka told him, with a slightly teasing smile, that it was because he was attracted to Y/N. His Alpha had made an imprint on her, so he wouldn’t have eyes for anyone else.

So, as the two sat on the branch, T’Challa decided he would try to impress her. He wanted her approval and for Y/N to see that he was a good match for her over any of the other Alphas and Betas that were interested.

“I can climb to the top of the tree faster than you.” T’Challa said.

“I doubt it,” Y/N smirked. “I’ve been climbing this tree longer than you.” Even so, T’Challa was determined to show her he could do it. However, as he climbed up, he sliped and ended up falling a little. His foot caught on one of the branches, so he hung upside down.

Y/N stopped her own climbing in concern, but she only laughed when she saw what had happened. “Shut up!” T’Challa whined slightly. “It is not nice to laugh at your Prince.”

“Oh,” Y/N nodded. “Of course, my apologies, my Prince.”

“Alright enough.” T’Challa said. “Get me down.” From then on, T’Challa tried to impress her, but he always ended up just embarrassing himself. Even so, he got Y/N to laugh more often than not.

~

Y/N wasn’t laughing right now, however, as she continued to push, feeling the babe starting to come out. She didn’t know it would hurt this much to do such a natural thing, but apparently it did.

T’Challa growled when he was told where you were. He was able to feel that Y/N was in pain and he hated it. He was going to kill them for hurting you. Quickly, Okoye piloted the ship to where Y/N was, eager to get her back. She didn’t like seeing her King in such a state, and she knew that he was beyond reason right now.

“Shuri,” Okoye said through the comms unit. “Try talking some sense into your brother, he’s not listening to me.”

“What makes you think he’ll listen to me?” Shuri asked. “If he’s not listening to you, then there is no chance he’ll listen to me.”

“Just try,” Okoye pressed. “He needs a clear head if he’s going to safely get Y/N back.”

“Fine, but only because I want me sister back too.” Shuri replied as she ended the call.

~

The first time Y/N and T’Challa kissed, it was a cool autumn day. T’Challa had insisted that she follow him to the plain like area that night. Of course, Y/N was curious as to what they were going to do, and was pleasantly surprised by a small picnic set up.

“What is this for, T’Challa?” Y/N asked. Considering she had now known him for a long time, she was allowed to refer to him by his name and whatever nickname that she wanted too.

“I wanted to show you something.” T’Challa replied. The two sat on the blanket and talked for a while as the sun went down. After a few moments, T’Challa smiled at y/N. “Look up.” He said simply.

Y/N raised an eyebrow, but looked up to see all of the stars. Even though she had seen them often enough during her time in Wakanda, it was a different thing entirely to be sitting under them. “They’re beautiful.”

“Yes, you are,” T’Challa said softly. “Absolutely beautiful.” Y/N looked back at him, seeing that he wasn’t looking at the stars, but at her. “I have been wanting to tell you for a while now. I have grown feelings for you, Y/N.”

“T’Challa,” Y/N gasped softly. He took her hands in his as he looked at her sincerely.

“I feel a pull in my Alpha when I am with you. I want to protect you and care for you, even though I know you can handle yourself.” He smiled. For once, Y/N didn’t know what to say.

She was surprised by what he had said. Other Alphas had tried to date her, but she didn’t like them because they had always tried to tame her. They wanted her too be less independent even though that simply wasn’t how Y/N was,

But T’Challa never did any of that. He encouraged her behavior and had even been her partner in crime when they were younger. “Just give me a chance,” T’Challa said quietly when Y/N didn’t respond.

Instead of verbally replying, Y/N followed her impulsive heart and kissed him.

~

Once the ship was hovering around where the trucks were, T’Challa went down and attacked them. He could sense which one Y/N was in, so he made sure to keep the roads clear for that truck as he took out the others.

All he saw was red, and none of the pleadings to calm down from Okoye and Shuri went heard. T’Challa wanted to get Y/N out and wanted her safe. When it was only her truck left, he was careful with how he dealt with it. He took out those who were shooting at him first, careful not to disturb the weight of the truck and cause it to crash.

Y/N could hear screams and gun shots, so she knew that T’Challa was there. However, even though she wanted to reach out through their bond, she let out a scream as she pushed a final time as the babe came out at last.

Hearing Y/N scream, T’Challa went into even more of a frenzy. He took out the passanger from the truck and got in next to the driver, throwing him out without a care. Through the comms, Okoye, Shuri and Rhomanda all heard Y/N’s scream and they thought the worst.

Stopping the truck and getting out quickly, T’Challa wripped the backing off the truck and hopped inside to see Y/N purring slightly as she shushed the babe in her arms. Instantly, t’Challla calmed down at the very sight.

Y/N was alright, and the scream he had heard was not one of Y/N being harmed, but of her giving birth. When the people on the other end of the comms didn’t hear anything they all asked questions. Now that he was back to normal, T’Challa chuckled slightly as he tapped his suit to make his mask disappear from his face. “Y/N is alright, she has brought our child into the world.”

“What took you?” Y/N asked tiredly as she looked up at her Alpha.

“My apologies,” T’Challa said. “You really must stop getting yourself into trouble.”

“I didn’t even do anything this time!” Y/N complained. T’Challa chuckled again before he carefully helped Y/N out of the truck. Okoye landed the ship not too far away and jogged over quickly.

“Are you okay, my Queen?” She asked.

“I’m fine,” Y/N nodded. “Very tired though.”

“Come on, let’s get you and our _usana_ home.” T’Challa said softly as he looked down at the babe in Y/N’s arms.


	22. Unique: Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ/oddball  
> Bruce/Reader one where Reader is a shy/quiet (there is a reason) helper or custodian at the Avengers Tower. She takes a shinning to Bruce (and Hulk) but hides it but Reader leaves little sticky notes or notes with his favorite things when he's about to go off with the Avengers or do something sciency. Other custodians are hesitant when Bruce is near because of the Hulk but Reader isn't and tries to include Hulk when she leaves little sticky notes Hulk becomes interested in the mysterious 'note leaver.' Bruce and Reader finally meet and they get to talking or Bruce is talking since Reader just listens. How he and Hulk feel alone, how they are neither human cause there is no one else like them etc, etc. Overtime Reader starts to talk to Bruce and includes Hulk into conversation. (Bruce and Hulk can communicate to each other in their head) They get more attracted and affectionate to Reader seeing how she listens unlike others who pretend or lie that they're listening but are actually to busy worrying about Hulk making an appearance. But they do notice that there are moments where she fidgets or tries to hide at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continuing the request) Some time in the future something happens (either an attack, mission gone wrong or someone is mean to Bruce) where Bruce loses control and Hulks out. No one is able to calm him down and panic is starting to reach an all time high because of this. Reader arrives and tries to help calm him down. Hulk calms down a little but still not enough so Reader does something she had always hid and be silent about. To everyone's shock and disbelief Reader starts changing to different colors (like an octopus or chameleon). Hulk (and Bruce) watches transfixed and awe struck. Reader holds his hand, gives him a soft smile and says "not alone."
> 
> Had to separate it because it was too many words and I didn't want to cut too much off XD I hope you enjoy!! X

Being a part of the Avenger’s Tower sounds like it would be a wonderful thing. Being the custodian, which is basically a glorified janitor. Even so, Y/N didn’t mind her job. She liked working at the Tower and having access that most didn’t. She was the head custodian, so Y/N had more access than the others. She was trustworthy and had worked her way up to where she was.

Y/N was shy, so she usually tried not to be around whenever any of the Avenger’s were, but sometimes it was unavoidable, especially if one or a few of them were there late. Even so, Y/N was polite and did her job anyway.

Y/N more often than not saw Bruce there late at night. She of course saw Tony, but she knew better not to disturb the man if he was working. If she saw him passed out in his lab, then she usually snuck in and cleaned up a little, careful not to touch any of his work.

During her time in the Tower, Y/N grew to like Bruce. She could tell he was a shy person, and that he wasn’t one to talk much. She supposed that was because he did his best to keep the Hulk at bay. 

Y/N would have to fight off a blush every time she saw that he was in his lab. Sometimes, before he went out on missions, Y/N would sneak little notes to Bruce to assure him that he’ll do just fine on the mission.

She had seen that Bruce usually got nervous before he was set to head out on a mission. On one such occasion, Bruce went to his lab to relax and give himself his usually peptalk. As he paused at his desk, Bruce’s brows came together when he saw a bright orange sticky note on his desk.

He grabbed it and smiled faintly as he read it. ‘Breath, it’ll all be fine.’ was written on it. He let out a calming breath and nodded to himself before he left his office to meet with the rest of the team. They all glanced at him slightly when they saw him in good spirits when he was usually stressing somewhat before he went out.

When Y/N heard from some of the team that their mission was a success and that was the smoothest Bruce’s Hulk out had gone, she couldn’t help the shy smile on her face. It was a shot in the dark by placing that note there, but if it helped him, then why not continue it?

As time went on, Y/N made sure to leave a note everytime Bruce was set to leave for a mission. Every time Bruce read a note, he had the smoothest Code Green. What surprised him was that some of the notes had even referenced the Hulk. It was like it was a note for the Hulk more so than Bruce on occasion. 

Bruce realized that whoever was leaving the notes didn’t seem to mind the Hulk. Even Hulk was interested in this mystery note giver. He also began to notice the pretty custodian, Y/N who offered shy smiles his way.

Most of the time the custodians and other janitors were nervous whenever Bruce was around. They were afraid that he would have a Code Green around them and hurt them. But not Y/N, she seemed shy whenever he was around her, but she never looked uncomfortable.

Truth be told, he noticed you were shy around everyone, but seemed to reserve those small smiles for him. It made him feel good, to have someone giving him attention like this. Sure, he thought he and Natasha had something, but they were only really good friends and the Hulk trusted her to bring him out of a Code Green safely.

Finally plucking up the courage to talk to her, Bruce spoke to Y/N for the first time. It was awkward, to say the least, but both of them were shy to speak to one another. But they eventually got to speak a few more times. They would greet each other in the halls, and when Y/N came to clean his lab, he would sometimes show her what he had been working on and tell her when he had advanced in something he had been working on for a while.

It was nice, and soon enough, Bruce found out who was leaving him the notes. It was Y/N. She admitted it easily when he had asked if she was the one doing it. “I thought I’d do something nice, you know, because I saw that you usually get really nervous before a mission… and I thought that maybe I could, you know… help.”

Bruce felt his heart swell a little at that, shyly thanking her for her kindness. He even admitted that seeing the notes really helped. And so, began their friendship, and the visits to his lab when she had no work of her own to do. Her presence immensely improved Bruce’s self confidence and his mood.

So much so, that even the others began to notice his change in demeanor. He seemed happier, more at ease. It was nice to see, really, so none of them questioned it. On one of his visits, however, Bruce seemed to be having a rough time. Considering he had been dealing with his inner demons for a long time, he still sometimes got low.

When Y/N came fro her daily visit, she frowned slightly when she saw his demeanor. His shoulders were hunched, he didn’t seem to be focusing as much on his work, and he had a deep frown on his face that indicated to her that he was thinking really hard.

“You alright, Bruce?” Y/N questioned as she came closer. Bruce jumped a little at the sudden sound, but he put on a small smile despite the fact that he really didn’t want too.

“Yeah, uh, I’m fine.” Bruce said, trying, and failing to convince her.

“Bruce,” Y/N said as she came closer. “You know you can talk to me right? You don’t have to worry about anything. You can tell me whatever is on your mind.”

Bruce sighed as he took off his glasses to run a hand over his face. “It’s just… I feel so alone right now. Like, H-The Big guy and I are the only one of our kind. And, I know the looks people give me because of it. They look at me like I’m a monster and I’ll just freak out on a whim or something.”

Y/N was silent as she listened to what he had to say, knowing that it would be more helpful to let him explain himself rather than ask any questions for now. Bruce felt better getting all of it off his chest, letting his shoulders drop and his mind relax a little.

“Have you ever felt that way?” Bruce asked, looking back up at Y/N. She fidgeted in her seat slightly, playing with her fingers as she suddenly avoided eye contact.

“Yeah, a little bit.” She nodded. “But, everyone feels alone at some point. Perhaps not the same way you do, but I think it’s normal.”

“How can it be normal when I’m the only one of my kind?” Bruce asked.

“It just makes you more unique,” Y/N tried. “You’re not a monster Bruce, how can you be with all of the good you and the Hulk do? Without the Big Guy, the team probably wouldn’t be able to do half of what they do. You’re needed, you’ve done so many incredible things.” 

Bruce smiled faintly, sighing softly. “You always know what to say, don’t you?” He asked.

“You’re not alone, Bruce,” Y/N smiled. “I don’t want to see you upset.” The two grew closer after that, whenever Bruce was feeling down about his abilities, Y/N was always there to listen to him and to give him whatever advice she could. Sometimes, Bruce would notice how she got a little nervous, and figeted more whenever he brought up feeling alone and being so different, or one of a kind.

However, he didn’t look too much into it. After a while, Bruce found himself growing more and more attracted to Y/N. Even though she was just a custodian, Y/N was quite smart. She was nowhere near Bruce’s level, but she was intelligent nonetheless. Y/N had already liked Bruce, but she did her best to hide it.

If he only wanted to be friends, then she didn’t want to ruin at least her chance to be around him comfortably. During one of her days off, Y/N forgot to leave a note on Bruce’s desk before he went on a mission. Bruce didn’t think much of it, but Hulk didn’t like that he didn’t get a note that day.

It made his reaction was sort of childlike as he pouted in Bruce’s mind that Y/N hadn’t left a note that day. So, when he was called in for a Code Green, Bruce was a little stressed out as he tried to control the Hulk when he felt the giant getting angry. His pent up annoyance at not getting a note had made him even more upset, so it was a rough transition.

When he went to do what the team needed him for, it was harder to turn back into Bruce, even with Natasha’s lullaby. Bruce couldn’t remember the last time his transitions were this rough. But he felt horrible for causing extra trouble for the team and for almost causing the mission to be a failure.

When they got back to the Tower, he and the team had a confrontation on the helladeck about how the mission went. All of them were a little frustrated, and it didn’t help Bruce to stay calm. In fact, it only proved to make the Hulk even angrier, as he didn’t like being questioned or put on the spot in a critical or negative way.

Tony tried to lighten the mood with a playful punch to Bruce’s arm, but he misjudged his friends hyperaware senses. Bruce flinched violently away from Tony, his eyes flashing a dark green, as the veins in his face bulged with a lime green shade. It was alarming to see as Bruce ran a hand over his face.

“Dr. Banner,” Steve tried softly. “Calm down.”

“Clam down?” Bruce laughed without humor. “You want me to calm down? You want me to stay calm?” He scoffed. “You all blame me for what happened on this damn mission.”

“That’s not true,” Steve replied. “Why don’t we go inside and talk about this calmly?”

“Why?” Bruce asked. “So everyone can shrink away from me in fear? So I can get the looks of judgement from people thinking I’ll go green on them?”

“Dr. Banner, no body is afraid of you.”

“Stop lying to me!” Bruce growled, his voice going deeper. Thor gripped his hammer tightly, slowly getting into a defensive stance. The team tried to get Bruce to calm down, but it seemed the Hulk had other ideas, as he took control of Bruce and slammed the quinjet away as he launched himself off of the helladeck.

The team scrambled to action, knowing the Hulk could level New York if he felt like it. Y/N was home, looking in the mirror as she shifted from color to color. She didn’t like her ability, as it was so odd and didn’t make much sense to have.

But, as she told Bruce about his condition, it was unique. Being different didn’t make you a monster. So, Y/N never considered herself a monster or a freak of any kind. She was simply different. When she heard screams from a distance and the familiar roar of the Hulk, she knew something was wrong.

Why Bruce had decided to go for a Code Green while in New York, she didn’t know. However, she already knew that there was nothing wrong with the city right, so she knew that something must have gone wrong to trigger Bruce to go green.

Going to her normal color, Y/N moved quickly to put her shoes on and grab her keys and phone, Running out of her apartment complex, Y/N looked up to see The Hulk flying from building to building, destroying everything he came across. 

It was risky, she knew this, but Y/N didn’t want Bruce to return back to himself and face the carnage the Hulk had caused. It would only further add to his feelings of being alone and thinking of himself as a monster. “Hulk! Bruce!” She shouted, knowing that the Hulk had better senses than he was given credit for. 

As soon as he saw her standing there as other’s were running away, he quickly made his way over. He let out a roar as he did so, but Y/N stood her ground, even though she was scared. 

“Don’t do this,” Y/N said softly. “You’re better than this, you don’t want to destroy the city. It’s not who you are.” The Hulk’s face softened at her words. But as he did, he recoiled slightly and shook his head. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” Y/N soothed. “You’re safe with me, you’ll always be safe with me.”

She offered him her hand, which he hesitantly reached out for. Just as he did, the rest of the team showed up. They looked at the scene before them, but they didn’t intervene quite yet.

However, the Hulk’s face scrunched as he turned to look at his team mates. “No, no, it’s okay.” Y/N soothed. “Look at me, come on, look at me Hulk, Bruce.” Y/N learned from Bruce that the Hulk sometimes came through in his head, so she knew to refer to him as both right now, to make see if Bruce was in the Hulk’s head.

The Hulk looked at her, but she could see the look of defiance in his eyes. He kept glancing back and forth between Y/N and his team, debating on which one he should pay attention too. 

Y/N sighed softly, knowing the best way to get his attention was to do something that warranted it. So, she closed her eyes briefly as she began to flash different colors. It got everyone’s attention as they looked at her.

When she opened her eyes, Y/N smiled softly at Bruce as she offered her hand again. This time, the Hulk couldn’t help but take it. “That’s it,” Y/N said softly. “Can you bring Bruce back for me? Is that okay?” Slowly, the Hulk eased down and let himself transition back into Bruce.

Bruce gaped as he saw Y/N changing colors. He somewhat remembered her doing that when he was the Hulk, as he allowed Bruce to see a little bit of what he was doing. “Y/N… what?”

“See, Bruce,” Y/N said softly. “You’re not alone.” She stopped changing colors as she smiled at him. “You’re just unique.”


	23. Blurry Thing: Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ/Oddball  
> Reader is Tony and Pepper's baby daughter. Tony and Pepper welcome Reader into the world and are home at the Avengers Tower to show her to everyone. The Team adores and loves her. Vision however stays back cause he is afraid that he will hurt her and kinda afraid of her since he's never seen a little human up close before. Since baby's vision are blurry at infancy, Reader sees nothing but 'blurry coloured things' around her making noise but only one very different 'blurry coloured thing' catches her eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long request lol, so I only put half of it in there, but I did my best to incorporate the other stuff in the request XD
> 
> I'm going to be working on more requests, so hopefully I'll have more posted soon!!

When she was born, Y/N Stark was everything to her father and mother. Tony had never been more careful or more… different than when he had his daughter around. It was endearing to see him just change as if a switch was flipped.

He stopped drinking, for the most part, and he spent less time in the lab and more time with his child. It was an amazing change, and it was quite adorable to see Tony go from his usual joking and commentary to being a father as soon as Y/N was placed in the same room as him.

It didn’t matter what he was doing, he would go over to her and make silly face to make her laugh. The other members of the team had also interacted with the small babe. Steve held her once, and froze for a moment when she was placed in his arms.

However, Steve found that he enjoyed having the girl around. She lit up a room when she was placed in it. When Natasha held her, the red head practically fell in love with her. Natasha would often steal her away to shower her with attention. Bruce was nervous to be around the child, but as soon as his eyes locked with Y/N’s, he was putty in her little hands.

It was a sight to see, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes reduced to nothing in the presence of a baby. Even Thor was much different around her. Wanda fawned over Y/N, and Pietro actually slowed down whenever she was in the room. The only one who didn’t interact with Y/N was Vision.

He was terrified that he would bring her harm, and he didn’t want to be the cause of destruction. Because of what happened with Ultron, Vision didn’t want to do anything that would make people think he was like the mad android.

Vision was good, so he decided not to put the little Stark in harm's way, and purposefully distanced himself. Of course, he couldn’t always avoid the child, so sometimes he would linger in the room with her.

Y/N’s vision was very blurry, but she remembered voices and small details about each person, so she knew who was holding her or watching her. But the one person or thing that always drew her attention was the tall moving thing in red. She always got excited whenever Vision was in the room.

Sometimes, she would hold her arms out to him, wanting him to pick her up. But Vision always found a way to get out of doing so. The rest of the team could see the slight disappointment on Y/N’s face when she saw that Vision didn’t come closer or play with her.

As the months went on, Y/N was nearing the age of where she would be able to walk and talk a little. However, she didn’t really do any of that. What she did do was make little sounds to the people she knew.

She blew raspberries whenever she wanted Tony, she made bubbles whenever she wanted Pepper, and she hummed instantly when she wanted Natasha. The Avenger’s were easy to adapt to the sounds, so whenever Y/N made a specific one, that Avenger would come over and give her attention.

Whenever Y/N caught a glimpse of Vision, they’d make little grumbling sounds with outstretched arms. Vision would hesitate going near her whenever she did that, but he always managed to walk away. 

Pepper and Tony were a little worried when Y/N didn’t walk or talk. She crawled all around, of course, but she didn’t even try to walk. One day, Wanda came to see Y/N and actually managed to bring Vision along with her.

The rest of the team was already in the living room while Y/N was on the floor in the middle where a coffee table used to be. Wanda cooed over Y/N, using her powers to make some of Y/N’s toy’s move. Y/N laughed and reached out to plant a slobbery kiss on Wanda’s cheek.

It was gross, but Y/N only ever did that to people she really liked and to whoever decided to play with her. Even Bruce got the honor of the slobbery kisses. Wanda laughed and joined the others on the couches. Vision stood awkwardly, not wanted to get too close to the child in fear of bringing her harm.

However, when Y/N saw Vision, she immediately brightened up. Now that her eye sight was more clear, she could see better. She always remembered what Vision looked like, so it wasn’t hard to know who it was she was around. 

While everyone else was talking and having their own conversations, they didn’t notice Y/N was crawling away. She crawled over to one of the other chairs to help push herself up. As soon as she was on her feet, Y/N wobbled slightly, but was determined to walk.

Wanda noticed it first, and with a glimpse into the child’s mind revealed that Y/N was trying to get to Vision. This time, she was determined to finally meet her favorite blurry thing. Wanda nudged Pietro, and the speedster grinned when he saw what was happening.

He quietly got everyone else’s attention and they all watched silently as Y/N stumbled her way over to Vision. He stood there with wide eyes as the child moved towards him. He was frozen in place  as Y/N continued to walk, almost able to stand in front of him.

When Y/N almost tripped, Tony and Pepper got ready to lunge for her. But before Y/N could fall, it was Vision who stopped her from hitting the floor. He picked her up and held her tight enough to where she was secure, but loose enough to where he wasn’t hurting her.

He looked at her, unsure of what to do. Y/N giggled in his arms before she wrapped her own little arms around him. She looked at him, moving one hand to gently touch his face. She had been trying to find the right word she wanted to say, and when she found it, she knew it was the one to say to him.

“Pwetty,” she whispered. “Pwetty, pwetty, pwetty!” She chanted as she looked at him. She grinned widely at him, and Vision couldn’t help the small forming smile on his face. After that moment, Vision always made sure to be around Y/N, much to her happiness. As she grew older, Vision was still one of her top favorite people to be around.


	24. Change Me: Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Bride_of_Mischief 
> 
> Hello hello hello!!! I was wondering if you’d be able to write me a fanfic with The reader going to a private school and being an innocent girl who’s a goodie goodie as person A and then of course who else better to play person B, the bad boy, then Negan the one who steals things, buys beer underage, parties, and cheats on test. I’d like him to succeed in corrupting her but it taking time with it changing him a bit himself. Also if you’re comfortable will you make it real smutty for me please!

Wandering down the halls, you smiled at everyone you passed by. Your skirt fluttered with each step you took, and your dress shoes tapped softly on the ceramic floors.

While one usually makes the assumption that if you're in a private school, that makes you stuck up and rude. That wasn't always the case, however, as you were one of the nicest students at Virginia High, one of the top private schools around.

Of course, while there are the nice ones, there's also the rude ones that give the others the bad rep. The prime example would be Negan and his two friends Simon and Dwight. Although, out of the three, Dwight was at least tolerable.

The three of them were a menace to the school, and if it weren't for the fact that Negan’s dad was a teacher at the school, he'd have been kicked out already.

While you and Negan never really interacted before, that didn't mean that he hasn't seen you around. There was something about you that drew him in. He wanted to know more, but considering you were one of the ‘good girls’ he never really paid any mind to you.

However, on this particular day, Negan watched as you practically skipped down the halls, a bright smile on your face and your y/h/c bouncing with each step. Leaning against his locker, Negan couldn't help the overwhelming feeling to talk to you.

But of course, he had to be an asshole about it. “Hey, good looking, you dressed all pretty for me?” His question startled you out of your little bubble, but never the less, you smiled at him.

“Good morning, and no, this is what I usually wear.” You answered. Negan raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Hmm,” he hummed. “Hey, you free tonight, I know a pretty cool spot down by the cemetery. We could hang out or something.”

You hesitated. While you were flattered that someone was asking you out, you couldn't help but wish it was someone else. It wasn't that you didn't find Negan attractive, because you did, but his habits turned you away in a snap.

You heard about what he and his friends get up to. They seemed to like bullying people, especially your friends Daryl and Rick. He and his friends had made your chemistry partner, Glen, transfer schools.

Not to mention he constantly got caught cheating on tests, and having parties when his parents weren't around. All in all, he was bad news. “I'm sorry, Negan, but I'm studying for Mr. Porter's test with my friends tonight.”

“Oh, c’mon, no one really cares about his tests.” Negan scoffed. You sigh heavily, trying to remain pleasant despite his attitude.

“Well, I do,” you replied. “Thanks for asking, but I'm busy tonight.” You began to walk away, but Negan followed.

“What about tomorrow?”

“Can't, studying for chemistry.” You replied.

“We could be making some chemistry of you give me a chance.” He said seductively. You fought off a cringe at the line.

“The answer is no, Negan.” You said, glancing at him, your eyes conveying the you were serious. He stopped walking and let you go.

He liked your attitude already. A woman not afraid to put him in his place. Yet you had this innocence about you that Negan couldn't help but want to corrupt.

~~~

A few days later, Negan began to notice you more and more. Soon it came to the point where his friends had started to notice. “Hey, man, you gonna ask her out or what?” Simon asked during lunch one day.

“Huh?”

“That Y/N chick you've been watching.”

“Already tried that.” Negan replied. The three of them were around the back of the school, smoking cigarettes. “She said no.”

Simon scoffed as he took a drag, letting the smoke out slowly. “Yeah right, no one says no to you.” Negan smirked at that.

Simon was right, no one said no to him. If Negan wanted a girl, he got whatever girl he had his eye on. And he had his eye on you.

~~~

“You've gotta be kidding me.” You need as you saw Negan leaning against your locker. You were walking with Rick, having a conversation about the upcoming tests.

“What is it?” Rick asked, following your gaze to your locker. “Oh, shit, Y/N what'd you do?”

“Nothing,” you replied. “I'll get him to go away, hold on.” Rick watched as you went over to your locker, seeing Negan smirk as he talked to you about something.

Rick didn't like Negan one bit, he didn't trust him, nor did he like how you were currently taking to him. Rick knew what Negan did to girls like you. He was all charm and sweet, but he always turned the good girls bad.

Rick didn't want that to happen to you. You were perfect as you were. Finally, Rick saw Negan leave looking both disappointed and triumphant. As soon as he left, Rick walked over to you, seeing how agitated you were.

“What did he want?” Rick asked. You signed heavily as you shook your head.

“He wanted to go on a date with me,” you replied. Rick’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “I said no of course, bad boys aren't my type.” You assured. “Besides, if he thinks he can get my attention with those crappy lines, he's got another thing coming.” You added with a grin.

Rick chuckled as the two of you walked out of the school. Unknown to either of you, Negan had watched your exchange, not hearing it of course, but he frowned when he saw how happy you were with Rick.

The only thing the leather clad boy heard was a challenge for him. Fine, if you didn't like his usual approach, then he'll have to step up his game.

~~~

You didn't know what was happening. Just a few weeks ago, you couldn't stand Negan, and now you were growing amused, if not fond of your little chats.

Although, he had been quite nice to you, and had even stopped bullying your friends. While some may say he's turned a new leaf, you were still skeptical of him. Hard to blame you, considering who he is, and what he's done.

It was Friday, and you honestly had no plans later. Rick and Daryl were off doing whatever it is those two got up to, and your other friend Maggie was off with her friend Aaron.

Most of the time, you'd all get together on Fridays and hang out at your house. But, it seemed that today everyone was busy, except you.

You sighed as you shut to locker. Looks like an early bedtime for you. “What's with the frown, sweet cheeks?”

The sudden voice startled you, nearly causing you to stumble. “Oh, it's you.” You gasped.

“Careful now.” Negan grinned. “So what was with the frown?” He asked, leaning on your locker.

“Oh, nothing,” you dismissed. “Just my friends and I usually hang out on Fridays, but they've all got plans, so…” you trailed off work a shrug.

“I see,” Negan nodded. “Well, if you're free, why don't you and I hang out for a bit?” He asked.

“Negan,” you signed.

“Aww, c'mon, sweet cheeks, you ain't got any plans.” He said. “Besides, it don't have to be a date or anything, just two people going out after school.”

You had to admit, he did sound fairly convincing. You toyed with the idea, thinking of the pros and cons of going out with him.

“C'mon, just one outing, and if you don't like it, I'll leave you alone.” Negan said. Sighing softly, you gave Negan a small smile.

“Alright,” you agreed. “But just one.” You added.

“You got it,” Negan grinned widely, his eyes lighting up. He looked at you with almost childlike excitement. “You won't regret it, honey.”

~~~

One outing turned into three, which turned into a few more, which then turned into an almost constant thing. Whenever you weren't with your friends, you were with Negan.

You came to realize that he actually wasn’t too bad to be around. He was quite funny, and was surprisingly charming. You weren't sure if you two were a thing, but you were fairly content with the set up you had.

One night, you were with Maggie and Aaron, the three of you were at Maggie's house just hanging out in her room. “So what's the deal with you and Negan?” She questioned.

“What?” You asked.

“I've seen you two hanging out a lot, I'm just wondering what's goin’ on between you two is all.” She shrugged.

“We're just friends,” you laughed lightly. “He's not that bad once you give him a chance.”

“I'm not too sure about him, Y/N.” Maggie said. “He gives me bad vibes.”

“I'm with Maggie on this one.” Aaron chimed in. “He just doesn't seem like a good guy.”

You looked between them, a frown settling on your face. “I'll admit, his antics are a little much, and he's a bit of a douche, but I think he's changing.”

“Changing?” Maggie asked, a small snort leaving her lips. “Right.”

“He hasn't been bullying Rick and Daryl lately, and he's been having less parties. I think… I think maybe I'm having an influence on him.”

“Sounds to me like you like him.” Aaron said.

“What? No, I don't like him like that.” You denied. At their unimpressed looks, you sighed. “Alright, I may like him a little bit.”

“Y/N,” Maggie said with a sigh.

“It's hard not too!” You defended yourself. “He's been sweet to me, and he's the first guy to ever take interest in me.”

“That's not true,” Maggie said. “It looks to me like Rick likes you quite a bit.”

“Rick?” You asked. “No, he's into Michonne.” Maggie sighed before shaking her head.

“Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but just be careful, okay? I don't trust him, and I just want you to be safe, okay?”

“Of course,” you nodded. “I get that you worry that he's a bad influence, but I'll be fine. Besides, so far he's been pretty nice, so I don't think you have anything to worry about.”

~~~

That conversation happened weeks ago, now you weren't so sure you had kept your word. The more you hung out with Negan, the more you began to change.

Normally, you were a ball of sunshine, full of smiles and warm greetings to everyone. Now, you were slightly more selective of who you talk to, and you slowly gained a slight attitude.

With all of the bantering with Negan, you’d sometimes forget who you were talking too. You also got more daring, staying out later with Negan, and started to pick up drinking.

Because you weren't used to it, you’d only limit yourself to one drink per night, but you soon grew a taste for it. Not to mention you started to go to Negan's parties.

At these parties, you’d be around all of his friends. They were like Negan, except they weren't really as tolerable as he was. So, you’d normally stick with him and Dwight.

Dwight kind of became one of your closest friends when it came to Negan. Of course, your spent a lot more time with Negan than Dwight, but you liked him enough to where you were comfortable around him if you weren't with Negan himself.

Slowly but surely, your innocence was being taken away, one of the only things left was to lose the physical aspect if it too.

Currently, you were at Negan's house, his parents having gone out for the night. So, it was just the two of you. Negan gave you a charming smile, and you couldn't help the shy smile back.

“Hey, I got a question for you.” He said. “You don't have to answer if you don't wanna, but I'm just curious. Has anyone ever kissed you before?”

His question caught you off guard. “Um, no,” you cleared your throat. “No one's ever really taken an interest in me, so I've never done anything… romantic.”

“Really?” Negan asked. While he wasn't too surprised, he hadn't expected you to be new to everything. “A pretty girl like you? There's got to have been millions of guys lined up for you.” You blushed, only offering a shy shrug. “Damn, you've just become even more irresistible.”

“What?”

“You don't think I haven't been crazy about you, did ya?” Negan asked, another charming grin on his face. “I'm crazy about you, and I've gotta say I'm surprised that no one's ever kissed those sweet looking lips of yours.”

Your blush deepened, and your gaze fell on the floor. No one had ever said such things about you before, nor have they said them to you.

“I know we haven't really discussed what we were, but knowing what I know now, I've just gotta have a chance.” Negan said softly. “Would it be alright if I kissed you? Just one little kiss.”

Your lips parted in surprise as your eyes flickered back to his. While he still had his grin, his eyes told you he was being genuine. Without a word, you nodded, causing his grin to widen.

He leaned forward slowly, your faces inches apart. Your face heated up even more, and soon his lips touched yours. You didn't know what to do, so you decided to follow his lead.

Negan kept his kiss light, something you didn't expect from him. Both of your lips moved slowly and softly with one another's until Negan broke it. “How was that for a first kiss?” He asked softly, a small smile on his face.

“That was… very enjoyable.” You said softly back. Your mind was reeling. You liked kissing Negan, a lot. You wanted to kiss him again.

“Good,” Negan smiled wider. “‘Cause I want to do it again.” You couldn't help the shy smile that spread on your face.

“Then why don't you?” You asked boldly.

“Honey, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that.” He grinned widely like the cheshire cat as he leaned forward to kiss you again. This time, it was more passionate, and while you were inexperienced, you were a quick learner.

The kiss was dangerous, exciting, the same could be said for Negan himself. But you were naive, you fell right into his webs. And as you felt Negan pick you up to straddle him, the kiss intense and electric, you found yourself not caring one bit.

~~~

After that night, you and Negan became an item. While you didn't knowingly do it, you saw your friends less and less, starting to hang out more with Negan's friends.

The more you were with them, the more you seemed to change. You picked up smoking, drank only a little more, and you occasionally swore. Your friends didn't like the change in you, they missed seeing you with a constant smile and a light about you.

Your light, while still there, seemed just a tad more dull, and your smiles grew fewer and fewer. Your smile was reserved for Negan, and you two had no problem with PDA.

Everyone in the school knew you two were a thing, and while most didn't care, some were jealous. Girls envied you for getting the bad boy, and guys loathed that Negan got one of the most desirable chicks in the school.

While your change was more noticeable, Negan's wasn't, but it was there. He became less of a bully, he didn't host nearly as many parties, he drank less, and he became sweet.

He liked that he got to corrupt your innocence, but still, there was one thing missing. One day, you two were at Negan's house again, up in his room.

“Hey, I was wondering,” Negan said, causing you to look up. You two were studying for an upcoming test. Well, you were studying for the test, and Negan was studying you. “Since we've been together for a while now, that… maybe we can move up in our relationship.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, even though you had an idea of what he was talking about. Because you were inexperienced, you were nervous to move forward. So, the most sexual you had gotten was steamy makeouts.

“You know what I mean, sweet cheeks.” Negan smiled. “We'll only do this if you're comfortable, I'd never force you.” Despite his reputation, Negan was all about consent, hating that some guys used their reputation to scare girls into doing what they want.

No, he'd never force you. He's just suggest, and if you weren't ready, he'd do it for a bit. It made the relationship with him work. And it wasn't that you haven’t thought of taking this step with Negan, it's just that you were afraid that you wouldn't be good enough.

On the other hand, you knew he'd go slow, just like with the kissing. Biting your lip, you smiled shyly. “Okay,” you agreed.

“Really?” He asked, a fond smile on his face. “I'll go slow, make you enjoy every second of it.”

That was how you found yourself laying on your back, your hands holding Negan's hair tightly as you shivered from pleasure. Soft gasps and moans left your lips as Negan expertly twirled his tongue.

“Negan, I-I’m gonna,” you cut yourself if with a gasp.

“Let it go, sweetheart.” Negan said lowly. He continued to give you pleasure until you feel the coil in your stomach begin to unravel. You gasped and quivered as your climax hit.

Once it was over, Negan moved up your body, planting soft kisses as he went. Finally, he reached your lips, giving you a soft kiss. “Ready for more?” He asked.

You nodded, still too breathless to say anything. He grinned, pulling back to undress himself. You couldn't help but stare, wondering how you got so lucky to have someone like him.

Once he was completely nude, Negan crawled back over and grabbed something from the night stand. “Always gotta be safe, darling.” He said as he ripped open the condom wrapper.

He rolled it down himself before settling in between your legs. He wrapped your ankles around his waist, and leaned down.

You both looked into each other's eyes, as he slowly began to sink inside you. You gasped at the slight pain, but Negan kissed you to distract you.

True to his word, Negan was slow. He looked for signs of pain, or that you wanted to stop. But, you didn't. Soon, he was rocking into you with steady thrusts, both of you moaning onto the others lips.

You were in bliss, the feeling so new but completely wanted. And as you let yourself go, a soft cry of Negan's name, you couldn't help but wonder what else he could teach you.

As you lay side by side, Negan winners for his plan had backfired so beautifully on him. He was set on corrupting you for a laugh, not expecting him to change with you. Nor did he expect to fall for you so deeply.

As he kissed your forehead as you caught your breaths, both of you knew that this was going to last. Both of you knew that you had changed, and both of you were okay with that.


	25. Firecracker: Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ/OddBall  
> Nice oneshots. :)  
> May I have a request pretty please? :) Can you do a Negan/Reader one that takes place in the Walking Dead tv series but it has the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic added in. But if you can't maybe the Soulmate dynamic. :) Starts during the line up at the end of season 6 and and continues onward during 7 and maybe 8. Reader is an Omega who catches Alpha Negan's attention and as the episodes go by he flirts and is sweet to her and nicknames Reader 'Little Firecracker' cause Reader is small and, even though an omega and shy, can be spunky and fights back if pushed. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. I've always been interested in it, but never tried writing it before. So, I hope I did well! 
> 
> I like seeing original requests as well! So, if you want something that is NOT listed then feel free to request it!!!

“Which one of you pricks is the leader?” A man clad in leather asked as he exited the RV. He had a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire. He had an air of confidence and practically reeked of **ALPHA.** Y/N’s nose wrinkled slightly, doing their best to hide their scent from him. “I am Negan and I do not appreciate you killing my men, also when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people.” Negan paused as he scoffed. “Not cool! Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is but I think you’re going to be up to speed shortly.”

Negan walked around, looking at the entire group. His eyes scanned everyone’s face, trying to find the leader. He didn’t scent any of them yet, but he could tell that the majority of the group were alphas or possibly a few random betas.

“You are so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes you are.” Negan said, pointing at the group with the bat. He did another walk through of the group, this time scenting them. “Hot damn, you’re all a bunch of alphas, ain’t ya? Maybe a beta or two I see.” Negan glanced at Glenn. He then moved to where you were, scenting the air before a wicked grin spread across his face. “Oh,” he said, stopping in front of you. “Oh, and you’ve got a little omega too.”

You flinched away as Negan crouched down to look at you better. He scented you again, grinning wider. He could smell your fear, but he could also smell your resistence. He already was able to tell that you were unmated, unclaimed, and weren’t spoken for. If you were, your scent would be mixed slightly with an alpha or beta.

But Negan didn’t smell any of that. “You are _sweet._ ” Negan said, still grinning.

“Get away from her.” Rick managed to say, not liking the way Negan was leering at you. Y/N was one of the few omegas in his group, but you had more than proved your worth. You weren’t a helpless omega that needed an alpha to constantly watch over you. While you still had the basic traits of an omega, you were feisty and fierce when you wanted to be.

Negan stood up, looking at Rick who glanced back down. Despite being an alpha himself, Rick knew he was not in the position to really fight Negan. After a monologue of how things were going to be, Negan smirked as he decided that he was going to have to kill one of the people in the lineup to prove he was serious.

“Don’t make me kill the future serial killer, don’t make it easy on me.” He grinned as he looked at Carl. “And I’m definitely not killing that sweet little thing over there.” Negan said as he glanced at you. “I’ve got an idea; eeny, meanie, minie, moe.”

~

After that night, everything had changed. Now, your group was under Negan’s rule. You had to get as much supplies as you could to give him, or else things were going to be worse. When Negan came to Alexandria, he would continuously glance at you with a smirk, occasionally sending you a wink.

It made you bristle at the unwanted attention. When the saviors got to your house to see what things you had that they wanted, you let out a growl when they tried to take your mother’s jewelery box. It was the only thing you had left from her. It was small and old, passed down to the women of her family for years.

So, you didn’t want to part with it. The savior who was trying to take it was an alpha, so he growled back at you. You recoiled on instinct, but you didn’t back down. You snarled, baring your teeth and glared harshly at him. You were both on your front porch and your fighting caught the attention of the other saviors.

The savior had enough, and he roughly backhanded you to get you away. You yelped in surprise and in pain before you pulled a knife on instinct, pinning the man to the side of the porch, pressing the blade to his neck. “Okay, enough of that now.” Negan’s voice said. You glared at him, a low growl in your throat.

“Take whatever shit you want, but that box stays.” You said to Negan, not letting go of the savior in front of you. “That’s my mother’s, it’s all I have left of her.”

Negan glanced at the savior who looked back at him. “Give her the box back.” Negan said.

“What?”

“Did I stutter?” Negan asked. “Give her the damn box.” The savior bared his teeth slightly at Negan but did as he was told. Negan watched as his man walked away before letting his eyes fall onto you. “You can handle yourself pretty well there.”

“Don’t like it when people take my stuff.” You said, holding the jewelry box to your chest tightly. Negan smirked slightly, nodding his head at you.

“I’ll be seeing you around, beautiful.” He winked before walking away.

~

The next few times Negan visits, he puts on the charms and is actually very sweet to you. So when he finds one of his men trying to corner you, he lost it. “Now that is not allowed.” Negan said as he roughly pulled him away. Without thinking about it, Negan put a knife into the guy’s head.

You trembled in the corner you found yourself in, your arms wrapping around yourself. Negan turned around, his eyes softening. He approached you slowly, knowing that you must be terrified and likely to lash out at anyone, especially an alpha. You carefully and slowly lifted your face so your eyes met his.

He offered a slight smirk, his eyes soft and surprisingly caring. “You’re alright now, omega.” He said, his voice a low rumble to help soothe you. His calm and strong alpha presence actually brought you slight comfort, your trembling stopping. “There we go,” Negan smiled softly. “What’s your name?”

“Y-Y/N.” You said, your omega traits showing. Negan could smell your worry and fear, and he did his best to comfort you with just his presence alone. He kept his voice low and rumbly as well.

“Beautiful, just like you.” Negan said.

“What’s going on here?” Rick’s voice asked, he had a soft growl in his voice as he saw a dead savior and Negan near a cornered you. Negan turned around, his cocky attitude returning.

“I just saved this, charming little firecracker from being attacked.” He said. “Don’t worry, it’s been dealt with, and she’s safe now.”

“Your man attacked one of ours?” Rick asked.

“Hey, I can’t control their urges, but once I heard and saw what was going on,” Negan moved his head to the side. “I shut that shit down.”

~

Negan kept a closer eye on you, baring his teeth at any of his men whose eyes lingered on you for too long. He also took to calling you his ‘little firecracker’ you had guts, and you were quite firery. Negan liked that more than he thought he would. Negan took to trying to scent you, to stake his claim on you.

Whenever he had a moment to see you, he’d brush his shoulder on you. Somehow, he’d find a way to touch you so his scent would transfer. You knew what he was doing, you _knew it_. But you didn’t find that you minded. You had a feeling that it had something to do with being constantly around his scent.

When he spent the day in Alexandria when Rick was out, he spent a lot of time with you. Of course, he did his best to bother Carl. But he invited you to eat dinner with him, Carl, Judith, and Olivia. It was much too domestic than what you were comfortable with, but you had no choice.

Still, Negan was sweet and charming towards you. And during the end of the night, Negan actually walked you to your house. “Well, little firecracker, I guess this is goodnight.”

“I guess,” you mumbled back. You honestly weren’t sure what to do. You hadn’t been courted before when the world was normal, so you didn’t know how things went. But from the stories, and from what you saw with your friends, you knew that was what Negan was sort of doing.

“Aw hell,” Negan said as he got onto the porch with you. “Listen, I’m pretty sure you know what I’ve been doin’, scenting you and whatnot. I haven’t had to court anyone in a while, so maybe I’ve lost my touch. But I want ya, I want ya to be mine, little firecracker.”

You were at a loss for words. While he was causing so much trouble for your group, and because he had killed Glenn and Abraham in front of you, and you knew he was not a very good man. You couldn’t help but like him. He was gentle with you, very different. Hell, he saved you from being attacked by one of his own group members.

“What do ya say, darlin?” Negan asked, grinning a charming grin that made your knees a little weak.

“I…” You said softly, a little unsure and more than a little nervous. “Okay.” You said finally. Negan’s grin got wider, and you could feel the satisfaction radiating from him. That night, Negan mated and claimed you, giving you the bite to prove it.

~

Because of your knew status as Negan’s mate, you had to live in the sanctuary with him. You didn’t want to leave your friends, your family really, but you had no choice. So, you said goodbye to them, Rick hugging you longer so he could whisper something in your ear. “Don’t trust him, don’t trust any of them. Remember they’re the enemy.”

When you pulled back, you spared Rick a small nod. You knew you had to be careful, not trusting any of the saviors anyway.

~

When Rick, the Hilltop, and segments of the Kingdom attacked the Sanctuary, you were terrified. You weren’t sure if they thought that you were one of them now, or if you were still part of their family. Either way, you ducked for cover, screaming when they brought the walkers into the sanctuary.

Negan pulled you behind a metal blockade with him, firing back at Rick and company as much as he was able. However, you noticed that Rick was firing directly at you and Negan. Your heart pounded as your eyes met Ricks. _Please don’t,_ you thought to yourself. You didn’t want to die, not by walkers, not by gun shots, and certainly not by Rick.

However, the gunfire on the metal stopped. Negan, who was protecting you to the best of his ability finally moved. You grabbed your hand and the two of you fought your way to a small bunker-ish type building. You trembled, absolutely terrified by what was happening. Rick had full intentions of killing both of you, you could see it in his eyes.

One of your best friends in this messed up world had tried to kill you. Negan was livid, absolutely seething as he paced around. Finally, he turned to you, his eyes softening at your trembling form. Without words, he walked over to you, sitting down with you and drawing you into him. He left out soft rumbles, trying to soothe you as best he could.

“You’re alright, we’re gonna be alright.” Negan said softly, kissing the top of your head. When the door opened and slammed again, Negan stood up with a low growl. However, he paused when he saw who it was. “Well, I hope you brought your shittin’ pants.”

~

When you got back inside the sanctuary, you spent some time with Father Gabriel. You were surprised he was there, but you hoped that he would get better. You’d feel awful if he died. You also spent your time with Negan. Since Rick had openly tried to kill both of you, you didn’t feel as bad coming up with plans to take them down.

You felt betrayed. You had been the one to help Dwight on the inside, considering you were the closest to Negan, you were the best person to gather intel. You felt bad playing both sides, but you didn’t want anyone to get hurt. But because of the attack, you stopped helping Dwight. When he asked you for any updates, you told him you had enough.

“I’m _done,_ ” you hissed. “After that shit they pulled? Rick tried to kill me!” You stated. “I’m not helping you, I’m done betraying my mate. Negan is my Alpha, and I’m his omega. Better yet, I’m not Y/N anymore, not to you. I’m Negan.” You said, your voice eerily calm and full of venom.

Dwight was shocked, unsure of what to do or say. So, he left you alone after that. He worried that you might out him, but he trusted you enough to not do that. However, he had to inform Rick of the new changes. So, he managed to escape at one point to head over to Alexandria. He informed them about what was going on, and when he was asked about you, he delivered the news.

“Y/N’s gone,” he said grimly. “She’s Negan now. She’s done helping us. She said that because you,” he directed his words to Rick. “Tried to kill her and Negan, she no longer wishes to help us, she’s loyal to her alpha.”

“Damn it,” Rick muttered. When he was back to his own mind, he regretted what he did. He knew you were there, he _knew_. But he wanted to kill Negan, to end it then and there. Now, it was too late. You were Negan, you were his omega.

~

The first time Negan said he loved you, you nearly cried. You weren’t sure if you were allowed to tell him about your feelings, but he was the one to say it first. Of course, you let him know that you returned his feelings and he was so damn happy. You had never seen a grin like the one he had on that day.

~

When Negan attacked Alexandria when they were at their weakest, you were there. You were there, and you had killed some of the people you knew. You had done things you never thought you’d do. But you loved Negan, you were his omega, and he was your alpha. And you had the dangerous urge to do whatever you needed to do to keep him alive, and if you had to attack the people you once called friends and family, then so be it.

“My little firecracker.”


	26. Negan's Pride: Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ/OddBall  
> Negan is protective of his daughter but has become more protective of her after losing his wife Lucille, and the dead began roaming the earth. Negan tries to shelter and protect her but because of that, Reader is innocent and somewhat naive to the world. Pulling a Simba and Kiara from 'The Lion King' Reader gets away from her 'babysitters' and runs off into the surrounding woods.  
> After getting distracted by nature and chasing critters it is now getting dark. Reader gets scared and doesn't know which way is home and starts wanting her dad. Reader blindly stumbles into Bad People or Walkers. Bad People or Walkers pull a Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and chase Reader until Reader gets trapped by a building, climbing a tree, the road or an open field.   
> Negan, Simon and few Saviors appear in the nick of time and saves Reader. They return to Sanctuary where Negan finally can't hold his anger and fear any longer and talks to Reader similar to how Mufasa did with Simba and Simba did with Kiara about being in danger and not wanting to lose them. Lucille used to compare Negan to Simba and Mufasa, and Negan then comments how Lucille was right and probably somewhere laughing at him and saying "I told you so!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really cute request! If you have any more, feel free to send them in! Request as many times as you want, lovely, I don't mind at all!!!
> 
> (Side note: I found the most PERFECT gif for this one!!)

Negan was protective of his daughter. He always had been, wanting to keep her as safe as he could. Lucille, his wife, had joked that he reminded her of Mufasa from the Lion King, over protective of Simba. In good humor, Negan would accept her teasing.

Y/N grew up hearing him being called a lion, so she would playfully roar at her parents whenever she was feeling playful. It was adorable, and it showed how innocent Y/N was. Negan was good with her, he was a good with children in general. Lucille was a wonderful woman as well.

She was the one who encouraged Y/N to be outgoing and adventurous. However, once the dead started to rise up, once the world around them began to crumble, things began to change. Negan became even more careful where his family was concerned. He was a little more controlling, and wanted to keep his girls safe.

When they lost Lucille, Negan changed further. He kept Y/N very sheltered, but still taught her how to fight a little bit. He warned her that the things that looked like people but didn’t know how to talk, and always lunged at living things were extremely dangerous. That the only way to stop them for good is to hit them in the head really hard.

Negan also warned her that people were even more dangerous than they were before. Negan told her not to trust anyone but him, and that he’d keep her safe. When he got the Sanctuary, Negan kept Y/N confined in the living area. The first time she had met his ‘wives’ was an eventful day.

Y/N ran into the room she was told Negan was in with a new drawing. Negan made sure to keep her stocked with papers and coloring things so she could draw. To give her some semblance of the real and normal world, the world she knew. “Daddy look! Look at what I drew!” 

Negan paused in his threats to one of his newer ‘wives’ he turned and smiled widely as Y/N ran over to him. He scooped her up and held him on his hip. “Wow, that looks great.” Negan smiled.

“Look it, it’s you, me, and mommy.” Negan smiled down at Y/N, glancing at his ‘wives’ before beginning to walk out of the room. He didn’t think any of them would hurt her, but he wasn’t going to risk it. 

~

Y/N was growing restless. She didn’t want to bother her father. However, it did annoy her that the older she got, the more protective and restrictive he got. She found it ridiculous because she thought that she should be doing something more with her life.

While she was young and innocent, Y/N wasn’t stupid. She wanted adventure, she wanted to go outside for once and not have someone constantly watching her every move. Unfortunately, though, her dad was too busy to really listen to what she had to say.

And after that time she had burst into the room he was in, he told her never to do that again. That he needed her to know that it wasn’t safe for her to be barging into whatever room he’s in. It was another reason she had babysitters, to make sure that she didn’t go off on her own and get into trouble.

While Y/N didn’t understand why her father was so strict with what she did and where she was, Negan wanted to make sure that his one and only child was safe and alive. He worried about her, and with these recent attacks on his outposts, he knew it would be only a matter of time before they found him.

It was another reason he felt the need to have her under constant watch. He could tell that she didn’t like these rules, but it was for the best, he knew it.

~

However, Y/N didn’t think it was for the best, so when it was rotation shift of the people who watched her, Y/N snuck away. She had to be quick. She just wanted to go outside, maybe to the forest line for a bit. She wasn’t going to go far, just to get a leg stretch. She paused when she saw her dad and Simon walk past where she hid.

When they turned the corner, Y/N ran forward and towards one of the back doors. Y/N didn’t think it would be so bad if she just spent a few minutes out in the open. Her dad always assured her that she was safe in this area, that nothing was going to hurt her or get her here.

Besides, Y/N had the little knife her father had given her for one of her birthdays. And she knew how to use it, a little at least. Stick whoever was trying to hurt her with the pointy end. If they don’t talk and have scary looking eyes, hit them in the head really hard.

Y/N had seen a few of them, and she had seen her dad take them down easily. Her dad was never afraid, just like Mufasa, just like Simba. And where she lived was Pride Rock, no one messed with it. Although, Y/N giggled to herself because if her dad was Mufasa and where she lived was Pride Rock, did that make Simon a lioness?

Y/N made her way through the small opening in the fence and ran over to the forest lining that was around the back end of her Pride Rock. Grinning to herself, Y/N moved into the trees just a little bit. She looked around, satisfied with her decision to sneak out. 

As planned, Y/N didn’t go further into the forest. Well, she did when she saw a butterfly. It had been so long since she had seen a colorful creature. So, she moved forward to get close to it, trying to catch it. Y/N kept glancing behind her, deciding that as long as she could still see the building, then she wasn’t too far into the forest.

Y/N became so invested in catching the butterfly that she hadn’t realized she had gone quite far into the woods. Soon enough, she could no longer see the Sanctuary, and it was starting to get darker. There was enough light to see, but it was noticeable. It was then that Y/N realized her mistake.

Scared, Y/N left the butterfly and began to walk back the way she came. However, she heard twigs snapping next to her and when she looked, she saw what looked to be three people coming her way. She was quiet at first, but then she thought that maybe it was her dad and Simon coming out to look for her.

So, Y/N moved out of her hiding spot and ran towards the figures. “Daddy! Daddy, I’m sorry I snuck out, I just wanted to-” Y/N let out a scream when she realized the two figures that were coming her way weren’t people she knew, or people at all for that matter.

Y/N tripped as she backed up, another scream leaving her as she stood up quickly and ran from the things as they lunged at her. She took the knife from it’s holder that rested on her hip and stabbed at one of the things as it got too close. However, it didn’t even react to the wound, snarling and growling at her as it lunged again.

Be brave, be brave, be brave. Y/N couldn’t do it, so she ran instead, looking for something to save her, wishing her father was there. Spotting a tree, Y/N quickly ran to it and began climbing, letting out a scream when she felt one of them pull at her foot. She kicked it away as she got to a safe distance away.

~

Negan was worried, he felt as if he was going to go mad. Y/N was gone, she wasn’t in her room, she wasn’t in the main hall, she wasn’t with his wives, she wasn’t anywhere. Negan ran a hand through his hair, barking at his group members to find her.

“I want every able body to find her, search everywhere, and if you think you’ve looked enough, look again!”

He ordered Simon and Dwight to go with him to check outside Maybe she got out somehow and decided to go for a walk. He tried not t pay attention to the thought nagging at him. What if she was taken to punish him, what if whoever was taking out his outposts was here and took his daughter for ransom.

“Maybe she got out of the fences?” Simon asked. “Maybe she went into the forest.” He suggested.

“I remember her giving me a drawing of the trees outside yesterday, so maybe she went out there to see them.” Dwight said. Even thought Dwight hated Negan, Y/N was sweet and innocent, so it was only for her sake that he didn’t lash out at the man. 

“Damn it,” Negan swore. “Alright, you two, lets go check the forest. Bring a gun and flashlights.” 

So, the three of them set out to search the forest surrounding them. They didn’t find anything for a while, and just as they were about to head back, they heard a scream.

“No,” Negan said, racing towards the area he heard the scream come from. Dwight and Simon were right behind him, both of them worried that something happened to the girl. It was an unspoken thing that Y/N was pretty much the light of the place. Everyone pretty much liked her.

She was so young and innocent, and she was the only thing Negan cared more about than killing or destroying things. Hell, he was less of an asshole whenever his daughter was around. Everyone hated to think of the kind of man he’d be if he lost her.

There was another scream, and the three men changed courses, chasing after the sound. A third scream was heard, and as they got closer, they could hear the familiar sounds of snarling walkers. “Damn.” Negan said, able to see that Y/N was stuck in a tree while three walkers were snarling at her, reaching up and clawing at her leg that she kept slipping on.

Without another thought, Negan, Simon, and Dwight moved forward, Negan hitting the one closest to her and knocking it away. “Daddy!” Y/N screamed.

“Hold on sweetheart, daddy’s here.” Negan said as he made quick work of the walker. Simon and dwight shot the other two walkers. “Come on down, it’s alright now.” Y/N began climbing down and Negan grabbed her once she was low enough for him to reach. Kissing her head, Negan made sure she was secure. “Let’s go home.”

~

The walk was silent, all of them able to feel the tense air. As soon as they walked back inside the sanctuary, Negan ignored everyone as he walked with his daughter to her room. He closed the door behind him and carefully set her down on the ground. “What the hell were you thinking?” He asked.

“I just…” Y/N looked down in shame. “I just wanted to go outside, I wasn’t going to wander far.”

“Do you know how dangerous it is out there?” He asked. “Never do that again, you put yourself in danger and that is not okay. You can’t just got running off and away from me or the people I have watching you.”

“But… but I saw a butterfly, daddy. It was so pretty! I nearly caught it too!” Despite trying to be stern and stay angry, Negan couldn’t help the gentle smile on his face. 

“What color was it?” He asked. He crouched down low so that he could be at a more level height with her. She went on to explain the butterfly and how she also saw a few squirrels and rabbits running around.

In typical child fashion, talking about what she saw turned into talking about animals in general. There used to be a game that Y/N and her dad would play, where she would make the sound of an animal and he would guess what it was.

They hadn’t played that game in a while, so they quickly found themselves doing so. The last one was a roar, Y/N’s hands in the shape of claws and a mock snarl on her face. “A lion, right?” Negan grinned.

Giggling, Y/N nodded, ‘pouncing’ on her father which caused him to chuckle as he let her small body take him to the floor. “You’re not afraid of anything, are you daddy?”

Negan kept the smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. “I was today.” He said.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Negan nodded. “I don’t ever want anything bad to happen to you. If something happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.” Negan brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. “Tell you what, I’ll make you a deal, okay?”

“Okay,” Y/N nodded. Negan sat up, bring Y/N with him. 

“If you ever want to go outside, then come and find me. If I’m not busy, we can go on a little trip.”

“But what if I wanna go outside and you are busy?” Y/N asked.

“Then, ask me and I’ll see if Simon or Dwight can take you, okay?”

“Okay.” Y/N accepted. Suddenly, Negan let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

“Your mother was right,” he said. “I am like Mufasa and Simba from the Lion King movies.” Y/N grinned as she shrugged.

“I think she’s laughing at us right now.” Y/N said.

“Probably,” Negan agreed. “Cackle all you want! Guess that makes you Sarabi and Nala!” Y/N giggled as Negan looked back down at her, a wide grin on his face as his brought has hands up for a surprise tickle fight. 

Yes, the Sanctuary was Y/N’s Pride Rock, and her father was the King. 


	27. Negan's Pride: Negan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ/Oddball  
> I'm laughing right now cause I just finished reading it and right away a thought popped in my head how as a part two of 'Negan's Pride' Reader ends up running into/meets Rick and his crew a while after the line up. You think Negan was overprotective now but Oooh My add Reader meeting Rick, Daryl and the Alexandria crew, aka those who killed his people and then killed the people he sent to kill them for killing his people, and they find out about Reader and her being his daughter *whistles* Negan's overprotectiveness would be shooting through the roof! Ha Ha The Saviors might end up having to build a new roof as a result! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan throwing a tantrum is always just a little funny as it is scary XD
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote half of it on my phone and I did my best to find whatever mistakes I could. Enjoy!

Y/N was ten when she had snuck out of the Sanctuary and into the woods. From then on, her father kept his promise. Whenever he wasn’t busy or was needed for a while, he would drive her to places. Of course, it was mostly open fields and anything similar, but it was enough that Y/N didn’t feel the need to try to sneak out again.

Sometimes, she went with Simon as well. Y/N didn’t particularly like the man, but he could be funny at times. She remembered asking to come with him when he was going on his usual run to another group called the Hilltop. Both Negan and Simon hesitated, but they agreed, with the condition that she stay close to Simon.

That was when she met a strange man named Gregory. Y/N decided that she didn’t really like that man, that he was weird and made her a little uncomfortable. However, she did meet a nice man named Jesus. The first time she was there, Y/N looked at the Hilltop in wonder, taking in the beauty it had.

She remembers making eye contact with Jesus and him pulling a funny face which got her to smile. Now, a few times Y/N would go to the Hilltop with Simon, and she’d smile at Jesus, offering a little wave. It was a little strange for him, considering Jesus didn’t expect Simon to have a kid.

But, the girl seemed sweet enough, and when she handed him a small piece of paper before they left for the day, Jesus couldn’t help the amused little smile on his face when he saw that it was a drawing of him and the Hilltop.

Jesus kind of liked her, and he felt bad a little bad when he told Rick about the Saviors having a child there. A child that was close to one of Negan’s men, a child that was always with Negan’s right hand man, Simon. They didn’t do much with the information, but they knew of a possible weakness if it came down to it.

~

Y/N was now 13, she grew up a little more and she was a little more aware of her surroundings. She was still innocent though, and knew very little of what her father has really done. She didn’t know that he had found the people who attacked and killed theirs, she didn’t know that he had murdered two of them before mentally breaking their leader.

She didn’t know that that group knew about her. So when Negan decided that Y/N should get a little more experience out in the world, trusting in his people to keep her safe lest they feel his wrath, Y/N didn’t expect for that compound to be attacked. She was ushered into one of the rooms and told to lock the door and stay low.

Y/N had a revolver and her knife with her, but she was too scared to use them. So, she did what she was told, locked the door and hid under a table near the back of the room. She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly, wanting the loud gun fire to stop and for the bad people to go away.

Gradually, the shooting stopped, but Y/N didn’t leave from her spot. She knew that someone would come and get her when the time was right, for now, she was going to stay hidden. Y/N just barely stopped herself from screaming when the door was kicked open and three men came into the room with guns.

They looked around for anyone hiding in the room. Y/N tried to stay quiet, but her muffled cries were loud enough for the men to hear. Y/N screamed when the table she was under was flipped over, her arms wrapping around herself as she looked up in fear. Rick, Daryl, and Jesus were all surprised to see her.

Jesus more so, considering he thought that she would be at the Sanctuary with Simon and Negan. When Y/N saw that Jesus was there, she was relieved for a moment. Seeing a familiar face helped her to calm down. “Jesus!” She said as she moved scrambled up to hug the man. He set his gun down, offering Rick and Daryl a sheepish smile as he let her hug him.

~

“Who is she?” Rick questioned once they were back at the Hilltop. Jesus told them that Y/N might feel safer and a little more calm if she was in a more familiar place.

“She’s that girl I was telling you about, the one always around Simon.” Jesus replied. “If I’m not mistaken, she’s his daughter.” Rick glanced at Y/N as she wandered around the Hilltop, he frowned. He wasn’t sure what to do with her, considering he knew they’d be looking for her as soon as they found out she was missing.

“What are we gonna do with her? She can’t stay here or at Alexandria, because those are the places they are most likely to look for her.” Rick said.

“You’re not thinking of keeping her a prisoner.” Jesus said, frowning. He glanced over at Y/N smiling a little when she offered Daryl a few flowers she had found. Daryl took them, an oddly soft look on his face as Y/N grinned at him.

Y/N kind of liked these people, and if Jesus approved of them then they must be okay. Jesus was her friend, at least she thought he was considering he was always nice to her when she came with Simon. As she looked back over at Jesus and the man named Rick, she wondered when they’d return her to her father.

No doubt he was worried about her, and she would like to go back home. While she liked this little adventure, despite being terrified earlier, she knew that she should be heading back now.

~

To say that Negan was worried was an understatement. He was seething, he paced back and forth in the large room where all of the people in charge met. He really looked like a lion as he moved back and forth, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tense. He had a wild look in his eye when he finally faced them.

“You mean to tell me that that outpost was attacked?” Negan asked. “That Rick was stupid enough to try again with this shit? And that he actually stole Y/N away when the fighting was over?” Negan looked at them all as he sat down. “Is that what you’re telling me.”

“Yes,” Simon said slowly, not sure what Negan’s reaction was going to be. Negan offered them a wide grin, but there was no humor in his eyes.

“You sons of bitches were trusted to keep my daughter safe. To protect her. Now she’s gone, taken by a bunch of pricks.” He looked at everyone, seeing them flinch at both his words and his intense gaze. “Now, we are all going to find her, I don’t care if I have to kill each and every single one of them to do it. Do you hear me? We’re going to find my daughter and bring her back.”

Negan leaned back in his chair, panting through his nose before he smacked Lucille down on the table.

“FIND HER!” He roared.

~

The Kingdom was pretty, Y/N decided. She liked seeing all of the plant life and the people who smiled at her. What she also liked was seeing the horses that were there. Jesus told her that she was going to have to stay there while he and Rick worked on talking with her father.

He said that they had important things to discuss, but until they were done, she was to stay there. King Ezekiel was nice enough, and Jerry was quirky and funny. What really interested Y/N was the fact that King Ezekiel had a tiger. She looked at the creature in awe, her mouth open in shock.

When she heard the beast let out a small roar, Y/N grinned widely. “You have a tiger!” She shouted in joy. Ezekiel had a wide grin on his face at her reaction. “My dad and I like to pretend we’re lions!”

“Really?” Ezekiel asked. 

“Yeah!” Y/N nodded. “My mom used to say that he was like Mufasa and Simba from the Lion King movies, and that I was like Simba and Kiara when they were cubs.”

“I see,” Ezekiel nodded. “You said your mother used to say that, what do you mean by that?”

“My mom’s not around anymore.” Y/N said quietly. “She got hurt a while back and dad said that we couldn’t see her anymore.”

“Oh,” Ezekiel replied, feeling bad for having asked.

“But it’s okay, dad still acts like that.” Y/N smiled. “He even named his bat after my mom, saying that it was important to remember those who were around you.”

Ezekiel froze when she said that. “He named his bat?” 

“Mhmm,” Y/N nodded. “He named it Lucille, that was my mom’s name.”

“I see,” Ezekiel nodded. “Excuse me, but I have urgent matters to attend to.” He stood up, offering Y/N a smile. “Jerry, won’t you show our guest to where she will be staying?”

“Right away, your majesty,” Jerry nodded, getting down from the stage and beginning to lead Y/N away. “You’re gonna love you room, dude, it’s so cool.” Y/N giggled as she started a conversation with him as the two walked away.

If this girl was Negan’s daughter, then things just got interesting.

~

“Are you sure?” Rick asked.

“Positive,” Ezekiel nodded. “She said that her father named his bat after her mother. Saying that her mother’s name was Lucille.” Well, this just complicated things.

~

While Y/N enjoyed her time in the Kingdom, she longed to go back home. She heard whispers about how her father was looking for her, and that he was causing trouble for her new friends.

However, as time went on, Y/N soon realized that they were keeping her because of her father. Because of what he did to their group. When Y/N found out, it was because she had overheard Ezekiel talking with Jesus. She was scared and now didn’t know if she could trust anyone.

While they seemed nice enough, Y/N soon realized they were only using her as leverage over her father. Y/N just wanted to go home. She wasn’t sure she liked it there anymore. She missed her father, she missed all the little games they’d play and what they’d do together when he wasn’t busy.

While Y/N was beginning to see that her father had done some terrible things, he was still a good dad. Judging by the little parts of conversations she heard, Negan was causing hell for the groups. He was hellbent on getting Y/N back, knowing they had her somewhere. Her dad even went as far as keeping Rick’s son Carl for an entire day before he went back to Alexandria.

How her dad spent the entire day there, just to bother Rick. Negan figured that if Rick stooped low enough to mess with his kid, then he’d return the favor. After waiting for nearly a month, Y/N had enough. She remembered the route to get to the Kingdom to the Hilltop, knowing that Simon and his group usually went there for supplies.

So, one day, she decided to escape when no one was around to try to stop her. Quickly, she left her room and walked through the streets. At first, she didn’t make it seem obvious where she was going, and she did her best to stay hidden when she was attempting to get on a truck that was headed to the Hilltop.

Y/N needed to get home, she wanted to go home. She wanted her father. Before the truck went to the Hilltop, however, it stopped off to give supplies. Y/N heard the familiar voice of some of the Saviors, that caused her to perk up, because if they were here, then they’d take her back to her father.

So, she waited for the truck to start moving again, just a little bit before she jumped out of it. Once she was sure that the Kingdom people left, Y/N ran over to the Saviors. She didn’t recognize most of them, but there was one person she recognized. He must have recognized her too, considering he was one of her ‘babysitters’ when she was younger.

“Y/N?” He asked.

“Hi,” Y/N said, scoffing her foot on the ground. “Can… can I go home now?”

~

The ride back to the Sanctuary was quiet, Y/N was nervous about her father’s reaction. She wasn’t sure if he was going to yell at her, punish her, or what. But she didn’t really care, she just wanted to go home. To her Pride Rock.

When the car came to a stop, she let them lead her to where her father was apparently having a meeting with his other leaders. “What the hell do you mean you haven’t found her? Do I have to bash your god damn scull in?” Negan roared. 

“We’re trying our best.”

“Well your best isn’t good enough!” Knocking nervously, the man who lead her to the room waited to be let in. “What? We’re in the middle of something important.” Negan said as he turned to face the door.

“Uh, I… someone wants to see you, sir.”

“Who the hell wants to see me right now? I told you I was in the middle of something…” Negan trailed off when the door opened to reveal you. He stood up quickly as Y/N smiled slightly, her bottom lip trembling a little as she saw her dad again. “Y/N?”

“Hi daddy.” She said softly. Walking over with two long strides, Negan hugged Y/N tightly, kissing the top of her head as he tried to keep tears away. Negan lead Y/N out of the room and back to her’s so they could have a moment in private.

“I was worried sick about you,” Negan said. “I didn’t know what the hell happened to you. I didn’t know where you were, what you were doing, who you were with.” He listed off. “Where were you? What happened?”

“They took me from the outpost,”

“They?” Negan questioned.

“Rick and his people.” Negan’s face hardened as his jaw clenched.

“I’ll kill them,” he muttered. “I’ll kill them all!” He growled. 

“Daddy, no!” Y/N said, stopping him from leaving. “They didn’t hurt me, they were nice to me. They gave me my own room and they treated me well.”

“They did?” Negan questioned. 

“Yeah, they gave me food and they let me wander around a little.”

“Well, what stopped you from coming to me sooner?”

“I didn’t know if I could, and I thought that… that maybe you’d find me.” Y/N replied. “But when you didn’t come, I hid in one of the trucks that was heading out.”

“I looked for you, but you weren’t at Alexandria or the Hilltop.” Negan replied. “I tried, darlin’ you gotta believe me that I tried. I gave them hell for taking you away from me.”

“I heard that you were giving them trouble.” Y/N smiled slightly. “But I wasn’t at the Hilltop or Alexandria. I was in the Kingdom. They said that because you don’t go there, that it’d be the safest place for me.”

“The Kingdom?”

“They thought I was Simon’s daughter because Jesus saw me at the Hilltop when he’d go there to get supplies.” Negan let out a long breath before he shook his head.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Negan said as he hugged her again. “I missed you so damn much, I thought… I thought the worst had happened.”

“Can’t take down a lioness that easy.” Y/N smiled as she hugged him back. Negan chuckled lightly as well, just glad that his daughter was home and safe.


	28. Shout it Out: Daryl Dixon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For:IhavetoomanyOCs123  
> Hnfff could I request a Daryl fic with No. 12 (Imagine your OTP getting in a fight and one of them yelling that they love the other one and then it gets really quiet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with these!! Let me know what you guys think!

Finally, after spending most of your time out on your own, you had come across a group of people that weren't compete assholes. The last group you had were terrible, and you left them.

Turns out it was a good thing you did, considering not too long after you left, they got overrun by a hoard of dead. Now, you lived in Alexandria.

While you enjoyed being able to okay house for a bit, you craved going back out into the world and going on wind, taking it walkers and earning your living.

Someone who felt the same was Daryl Dixon. He didn't like just sitting around when there could be things for him to do. While they may not be low on food now, that could change sometime.

Besides, while it was enjoyable to have such an array of food, sometimes the game food sat better. With Rick's permission, the two of you sometimes sent out when you felt antsy.

You and Daryl went out so often, that you didn't need to talk on order to communicate. All it took was subtle have gestures, facial expressions, or sometimes a noise and the other would know what to do.

Not to mention, both of you could hold your own in a fight. With the amount of walkers that you both killed, it was way too tell. Fortunately, you didn't come across people, or if you did, you didn't see it with it enough to risk getting hurt.

While you knew it was risky leaving people to wander so close to Alexandria, you knew there was constant watch on the place. You and Daryl kept moving, feeling free, yet secure with one another.

While Daryl was a hell of a lot better than his late brother, he still didn't trust easy. But, he seemed to trust you enough to be comfortable around you.

You were highly guarded almost all the time. You had been burned too often to find yourself able to let others in. But, you had found a kindred spirit in Daryl.

You grew to enjoy being around him, and while love was a little stupid in this world, you knew that going at a world like this alone was even more foolish.

You and Daryl fell in step with one another, making it sound like only one person was walking instead of two. You two heard the unmistakable sound of walkers ahead of you.

With a glance and nod, you took out your knife, and Daryl raised his bow. Together, you attacked, easily taking out the three walkers. You turned to offer the man a smile when your face morphed into horror.

You quickly tackled Daryl to the ground. Getting off of him, you caught a man's knife on your arm, but you attacked him anyway.

Your scuffle caught the attention of more walkers, causing Daryl to grunt. You quickly moved to kill the guy who had been ready to attack Daryl when he wasn't looking.

He punched you, but you stayed on your feet, fighting like hell to get the upper hand. You shoved the man onto the trunk of a tree saving your knife into his stomach.

He dropped, and you turned around to help Daryl only to come face to face with his crossbow. You have him a questioning look, unsure of what he was doing.

“What the hell was that?!” He asked. “You coulda gotten yourself killed!”

“He was gonna attack you, I had to do something!” You defended.

“I woulda been fine.” Daryl retorted, lowering his bow. “But you got hurt!”

“That's how it goes it here, you know that.” You said, not minding your arm too much.

“Don't put yourself in danger like that again, it's stupid.”

“Stupid?” You asked, feeling your temper rise. “It was stupid of me to save your ass from some dude in the woods?” You crossed your arms, fighting a hiss at the cut. “You have some way of seeing your thanks for saving you.”

“I don't need saving,” Daryl ground out. “Least of all from the likes of you.” His words stung, and you founded at them.

“Your an asshole Daryl Dixon, and I wish I never met you!” You hissed. “Finally, I think I find someone who I can relate too. Turns out he's just like the rest of them.”

Daryl regretted the words that left his lips as soon as he says it. He trusted you with his life, but seeing you get hurt made him upset, and he had the habit of taking it out on whoever was around him.

“Why do you care so much?” He found himself asking. “I'm just some guy you met at Alexandria, you barely know me.”

“I care because you're you, you're helpful, you're nice in your own way, and your respectable.” You said. “I care because I trust you more than anyone I've met in this world. I care because I love you!”

As soon as you said that, now like shouted, you both went silent. Your face started to heat up, and Daryl looked slightly startled. Well, there goes this friendship. You thought bitterly.

Daryl thought it his next words carefully, under of what to say. He's never heard those words from someone before, and he wasn't exactly sure of what to say.

“Did ya mean it?” He finally asked. You glanced up at him, and saw him with a slightly vulnerable look on his face.

“What?” You asked softly.

“Did ya mean what you said?” He asked again. “Do ya… do you live me?”

“How could I not?” You asked. “I think I already listed some of my favorite qualities about you.”

“You have favorites?” He asked, a small, amused, snort leaving him. You smiled, glad that he wasn't upset or mad.

“Ya know, when someone kinda lays out there feelings like that, the other person usually says something.” You said, offering a nervous half smile.

“Yeah,” Daryl said. “I like too.”

You deflated a little, but you nodded. “Okay, well, uh, let's just forget this happened.” You offered a small smile, and we're about to walk away when you felt a have grab your leg.

You let out a yelp of surprise, looking down and still the man that killed earlier grabbing you. “Shit!” You yelled, realizing your knife was still in his stomach.

Without a thought, Daryl shot it with an arrow, hitting him right in the head. You felt his fingers getting late around your for and you stumbled to the forest floor. You have been feared by a walker in a long time, and the last time was where you actually almost died.

Daryl dropped his crossbow and greaves you in his arms, even as you drew your gun to point at the dead Walker. “It's dead, it's dead, Y/N. You're fine!”

You relaxed into his arms as you tried to slow your breathing. “I freaking hate those things.”

“I know, but you're okay now.” Daryl soothed. One you were called, you both stood up. Deciding to call it, you heard back to Alexandria. Neither of you talked as you walked, both of you were unsure what to say.

As you walked through the gates, getting Rick with a smile as you walk passed him. “No game today, but we can go out again another day.”

“No worries,” Rick replied. He watched as Daryl walked by, only glancing at him before continuing. “Did something happen it there?”

“Just got attacked by some guy, but we took care of him.” you replied. “We're alright though.”

“Okay,” Rick nodded, letting you walk away. You walked towards your house, which was two down from Daryl's.

As you passed him, he glanced up at you, but you looked away. You sure up your pace slightly, feeling like an idiot for how today went.

“Y/N, wait.” Dark said as he jogged over. You paused, unsure of what he wanted. “Look, I ain't ever had someone say the stuff you said out there before. So, I didn't know how to react. But I care about you too, trust you with my life. So, I guess… even though it's kinda stupid to do this kinda thing, I don't see why we can't try.”

“Try what?” You asked, feeling hopeful. Dark didn't answer with words, letting his actions speak for him. You grabbed your face with his rough hands, planning his lips into yours firmly.

“Try to forget that,” he muttered as he pulled away. He didn't offer anything else as he began walking away.

You felt a grin spread across your face, a happy sigh leaving your lips. “That a challenge, Dixon?” You called.

“You bet your ass, Y/L/N.” He called back, turning to offer a smile. You shook your head as you turned back to walk towards the house. That redneck was something. But he was your redneck now, and you wouldn't have it any other way.


	29. Little Bird: Daryl Dixon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ/OddBall  
> It's another Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic one. This one's for Daryl since he is my favorite, besides Negan. Takes place during Season 7 to 8 where Alpha Daryl meets his Omega Reader while he is at the Sanctuary. The Alpha side can sense when their true Omega is near and Daryl senses it the moment he arrives at Sanctuary. Reader is sweet and mute even though she can speak, communicates by expression and gestures. The closest to sound she has ever made since is by whistling tunes which she only does it when she is alone. When Daryl is in his cell she sneaks to it and whistles for him which soothes him and reminds him of the open space and forests outside he later ends up nicknaming her 'Little Bird' because of that. They meet again in the future when Daryl is suffering a meltdown from his torture and from being separated from his Omega in which causes his Alpha side to be in full control and Rick and the others are trying to help calm him down. She whistles to him through the crowd and they reunite. Also as an idea to make it really crazy and dramatic: Omega Reader is Alpha Negan's daughter and very protective of Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long request there haha! I had to cut it down in order to fit it in the description XD  
> Hope you enjoy it! It's a little long, so I hope I did the request justice! Request away!!!

After all the shit he’s been through, this is probably one of the worst things. Of course, Daryl didn’t have the easiest life before everything went to shit. With his family an absolute mess, his dad an asshole, his brother even more so at times. But in this new jacked up world? Daryl had purpose.

He had a family, people who looked out for him and vice versa. It even came to the point where he went back to them even when he left with his brother. His brother was an ass, but he was still family. But he had a new family, he had a family in Rick, Carl, Maggie, _Glenn_ , _Beth_ , Michonne, Rosita, Abraham, Tara, Sasha, _Carol_. He even fed Judith back at the prison.

He felt like he belonged. Daryl knew he had come along way from kicking a walker for ruining his deer back in the quarry. He had come a long way from searching for Sophia when the group was at the farm, only to hold Carol back as Rick put her down. He had come a long way from finding Merle, his only blood family left, as a walker and having to put him down.

Daryl Dixon had come a long way from traveling with Beth, actually feeling something for someone else. Beth was a Beta, but that didn’t mean that Daryl didn’t care about her. So, when he watched her die in front of him… And now, he watched as Abraham was murdered in front of him, and when he went to get revenge, he caused Glenn to die too.

Now, he was in a dark room. Forced to eat dog food, dressed in degrading clothing, having a freaking letter on the ‘shirt’ he wore. And that song, that _damn song_. He swore, if he ever got free he was killing that asshole who was ‘in charge’ of him.

~

When he was told he would be going back to Alexandria to show Rick and the group that he was, in fact, alive and well, Daryl was relieved. However, he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that he would be allowed back with them. No, he was Negan’s ‘prized’ prisoner.

Daryl was told to help some of the Saviors take some of the groups stuff. He was part of the raiding party, and he wasn’t allowed to talk to Rick or anyone. As he worked, Daryl felt an odd tingly sensation and he smelled something really sweet. It was like a mix of _roses and spices_.

It was weird, but he ignored it. Once they were back at the Sanctuary, Daryl was put back in his ‘cell’. For once, it was silent in the halls, no maddening songs being played to drive him nuts, and no one there to insult him or get him angry. Now, Daryl was left to brood to himself.

Although, in a way, the silence was worse. Daryl felt so restrained, confined. Suddenly, Daryl heard whistling and footsteps coming down the hall. For a minute, Daryl thought it was Negan coming to torment him again, but it wasn’t. The whistling was of a odd little tune, and a small little laugh accompanied it when the song was finished.

The same rose and spices smell returned as the person passed his cell. This time, Daryl felt a pull at his Alpha, and he resisted letting out a rumble. He moved further away from the door, rolling his eyes at his luck.

Outside the door, Y/N paused in her steps. She felt an odd little tingle which caused her to shiver. She also smelled… _pine and honey?_ What an odd thing to smell, and why the hell was her Omega pulling at her? It was like it was trying to pull her closer to where she knew the Alexandrian prisoner was.

 _No, dad wouldn’t like it if he found out I was with him,_ she thought. Negan was her father. While she didn’t always approve of what he did, he was still her father, and her only family left. When her mother died, things weren’t the same. Y/N stopped talking, only using gestures and facial expressions to communicate with her father.

At first, the other Saviors made fun of her, but when her father barked at them to give her some respect and to treat her well, that stopped. Y/N only whistled when she was alone, not really wanting to talk to any of the assholes that live with her.

Shaking her head, Y/N walked away from the prisoner. It was for the best.

~

Except it wasn’t. Y/N felt a new need, a pull to keep going to that cell to be near the prisoner. With a small smile, Y/N thought that maybe he’d like someone to talk too, or at least have someone near. As an after thought, Y/N grabbed a small notebook and pen to take with her.

When she left her room, she made sure no one was around so that she could whistle freely. When she got to the cell, she smiled again when she saw it was unguarded. Walking over, she wrote a small note before sliding the notebook and the pen under the door.

Daryl stared at the pen and paper, unsure if it was a trick. He heard the little whistling, and he felt the same pull with the smell of roses and spices. After a minute, he took the items, looking at the note in the dim light.

_ Hi, wanna chat? :)  _

Daryl snorted slightly, but decided to humor whoever this was. He wrote a reply and slid the pen and notebook back under the door. Y/N smiled and sat down next to the door, on the ground, and read the message.

_What do you want?_

Y/N smiled halfly, expecting him to have thought this was a trick or something. So, she wrote back and slid it under the door.

_Nothing. Just a chat, but I’ll go if you want._

Again, Daryl rolled his eyes, but wrote back anyway.

_ Fine, we can chat. What’s with the whistling?  _

And from there, Y/N made it a habit to whistle whenever she came to visit Daryl. She sometimes would whistle softly to him if he had asked her too. They continued to have written conversations on the little notebook she had, and it was actually kind of nice.

The whistling and her presence soothed Daryl, even if he wouldn’t admit it. The whistling reminded him of birds, of being outside. Daryl smiled slightly as he thought of a nickname for you. Little Bird, it suited you, he thought. Considering he had asked how tall you were once and you had answered in being in the low 5”.

One day, Y/N felt brave, and she asked her father if she could bring the prisoner his food. She said that she wanted to know what it was like to have power and to be confident. Considering she was in line to take over for Negan if and when he died, he thought it was a good tool.

Besides, he doubted Daryl would go after her, considering Y/N could actually fight better than she let on. Not to mention she was good with a knife, despite being an Omega, she was not one to cross. _‘Let her be sweet and nice to ya, don’t get on her bad side, cause,’_ Negan huffed slightly. _‘She can be a real bitch when she’s messed with.’_

So, Y/N made a much nicer lunch for Daryl after getting the keys to his cell from Dwight. When she found out they had been feeding him dog food, Y/N felt sick. That was no way to treat someone, prisoner or not. It was cruel. And Y/N didn’t like cruelty. So, she made a nice sandwich, had a glass of water, and a rare thing to find nowadays, an apple.

Once she got close enough, Y/N let out the same little whistle she always did when she came to visit. She carefully balanced the tray in one hand and opened the cell with the other. Daryl watched with uncertainty, not knowing what was going on.

He was surprised to see that it was Y/N, she had a tray of food and a kind smile on her face as she set it down. Daryl was also surprised when she sat down, and wrote on the notebook. She turned it over with a pleased little smile on her face.

_I’m in charge of feeding you for now! It’s nice to actually meet you!_

Daryl offered a half smile as he took the sandwich from the plate and bit into it. He half expected the same dog food he had been getting, but he was surprised when it was just a normal sandwich. Once he realized it was proper food, he ate it quickly, satisfied with the sandwich. He drank the water quickly, and eyed the apple. “Why are you doin’ this?” He asked.

Y/N smiled kindly again. Writing on the notebook, she turned over her reply; _Because I wanted too._

~

It was dangerous, both of them knew it, but they didn’t care. The pull was there, they could easily smell one another, and Y/N found that she felt more and more comfortable around Daryl than any of the other Saviors. She found that she craved being around him, needing his Alpha presence.

Daryl felt much the same, and when Y/N looked into it further, she realized that the reason she was feeling this was because she and Daryl were true mates. He was her true Alpha and she was his true Omega. It was a rare thing to find, and Y/N was elated to find out that she had found her true Alpha.

A few days later, Y/N revealed to Daryl that Negan was her father. But that she didn’t always agree with what he did. Daryl growled at her at first, briefly thinking that she had been some sort of spy or whatever. However, she assured him that that was not the case at all.

Daryl, the day before he escaped the sanctuary, scented Y/N. He wanted to put his claim on her despite knowing that she was his true Omega. It put his Alpha at ease, because he knew that he couldn’t mate her and claim her for real. She was the daughter of the man who had done so many unspeakable things to him and his group.

~

When Y/N found out Daryl escaped, it was when she went to go visit him. She knew that he usually stayed in his cell, occasionally going out to do whatever work that Dwight wanted him to do. But when she found his cell door wide open, and that his scent was old, Y/N nearly cried.

She searched for him, but when she went outside, she found Joey dead and one of the bikes gone. _“Daryl,”_ Y/N whispered, her voice hoarse and soft. A lone tear fell down her face as she felt abandoned.

Negan was livid, absolutely seething. Not only did Daryl kill one of his men, but he also caused his daughter great pain. He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on between the two, but he could smell Daryl on her. He knew she wasn’t claimed, she didn’t have the bite or the smell.

But it angered him to no end. Not to mention, Sherry was gone too. It seemed like they had planned it together. When Y/N was alone in her room, she decided to read over their conversations. It brought a small smile on her face as she read over it. However, her brows came together when she saw that some parts were cut out.

It was when Y/N had to leave before it became suspicious that she was gone for so long. So she wrote; I have to go now. But the _‘go now’_ part was taken out. Y/N then remembered that Sherry was gone too, suddenly it clicked.

Sherry got Daryl out using Y/N’s handwriting. That meant Sherry knew what Y/N was doing, and she knew that Y/N and Daryl had written conversations. It was smart, because Sherry must have realized that Daryl wouldn’t question Y/N.

~

When Daryl got back to the Hilltop, he was glad to be free. He was glad to be free and he was glad to be back home with his people. However, his one wish was that he got to bring you with him. But he knew that she’d be in danger if she came with him. Maybe Negan would let his escape slide, but if he took Y/N with him? There would be no doubt that Negan would do whatever he had too to get his daughter back.

So, it was for the best.

~

Until it wasn’t. Daryl had small flashbacks to his time as a prisoner, and to the terrible things he had done and seen before that. It also didn’t help that he was going through withdrawal. He didn’t have his Omega with him, he didn’t have you. It made him angry, more so than usual.

His pheromones were off the wall, so much so that everyone could smell it. He was agitated, and he always had a low growl in his throat whenever he was too close to someone. When Rick confronted him about it, Daryl freaked, thinking it was Negan that was coming after him for a moment.

Rick was surprised by the hostile reaction, and tried to get him to calm down. However, by using a little bit of his Alpha voice, it only further agitated Daryl. They had a small fight, but it drew everyone’s attention. A few of the other Alpha’s tried to get them to stop, Maggie yelling at them with her Alpha voice.

However, it only caused Daryl to become angrier. He wanted his Omega, he wanted to be able to smell you and to hold you. But he couldn’t. And he kept having flashbacks to all the shit he’d gone through. So to have all these Alpha’s around him, yelling at him and trying to get him to stop.

To have Rick put his hands on him, it set him off. However, through the fray, Daryl was still able to hear it. That whistle. It was your whistle, as soon as he heard it, Daryl stopped fighting, going limp for a moment as he tried to hear it again. The yelling stopped and he heard the whistle again.

Daryl shoved Rick off of him, and he sat up, his eyes wild as he looked for you. Then, he spotted you, standing not that far away. You were a little dirty, you had a small pack on your shoulder, and a small smile on your face. Daryl stared at you, trying to see if you were real.

Everyone else watched in curiosity as Daryl smelled the air, finding your familiar and soothing scent amongst everyone else's. As if to prove you were there, you whistled again. Daryl let out a breath as he felt soothed and calmed almost instantly. His shoulders dropped, and his agitated stance dissipated.

It was you, you were there. With hesitant steps, you moved forward. You had seen the fight, and you weren’t sure what to do. But somehow you knew it would be safe to whistle. Somehow knowing that Daryl would calm down when he heard it.

“Y/N?” Daryl questioned, a low rumble in his voice. Without a word, Y/N nodded. With a relieved breath, and a surprised snort, Daryl pulled you into a tight embrace. Your scents mingled and both of you were soothed.

You both needed this, both of you were going crazy without one another. You were true mates, after all. When he pulled away, Y/N gently cupped his face, a small smile on her lips.  _“Daryl.”_ She said softly.

Daryl let out a surprised sound, but his Alpha was pleased to hear he say his name. “Sat it again.” He mumbled. Y/N grinned as she obliged.

“Daryl.” After that, you were allowed to stay with Daryl, after meeting the group and Rick of course. Once they gave you their approval, you lived with Daryl. You gradually began speaking again, but you reserved your voice for Daryl. With the claiming and mating mark proudly sitting on your neck, you knew you were home.

“Come back to bed, Little Bird.” Daryl said when he saw you sitting in the living room. You smiled and went back up to bed with him, smiling as he held you. Here, you were safe, here, you were home. You belonged.


	30. Soulmate: Rick Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MegaVeraFanfics  
> Thank you for doing my request! I loved it. This time I want to request Rick/Reader where Rick meets his soulmate after the outbreak and finds out he/she is Lori's sibling or other relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this one, lovely! I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, I'm a bit new to the whole 'soulmate/soulmark' trope thing. So, I hope I did a decent job!  
> (Early fill too lol! It's 2 am where I'm at right now XD)

After losing Lori at the prison, Rick had figured that would be the end of his soulmate search. He and Lori weren’t soulmates, their marks didn’t match. However, they found love anyway and figured that it didn’t matter if their marks matched or not. Besides, now that the world has gone to hell, they were pretty much out of options for soulmates.

However, when he and Lori had been at opposite ends before her death, she revealed that she and Shane’s soul marks matched. That that was why they got together and why Shane didn’t want to let her go. It hurt Rick to know that, but what was done was done.

Now, he had to focus on keeping his group alive, and work with the Alexandrian’s to keep the peace. It was difficult, but Rick managed to do it. When Daryl and Aaron came back with a mystery woman who seemed to be carrying a large bag of guns and food, Rick was immediately intrigued.

“Who is this?” He asked.

“Names’ Y/N, Y/F/N Y/L/N.” The woman replied. “Saved their asses from a herd of those bastards a little bit ago.”

“That true?” Rick asked Daryl and Aaron.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for her, I doubt we’d have made it back.” Aaron nodded. Rick glanced back at Y/N, but then he nodded.

“Okay,” he said. “You can stay, but if you’re gonna cause any problems…” Rick left the threat open, but Y/N nodded nonetheless.

“I get it, your group, your rules. I won’t cause any problems as long as no one causes any problems for me.” Rock nodded, respecting your standpoint.

~

After that, things were easy. You got along with pretty much everyone, and you seemed to be one of the better people to send out on runs and raids of any kind. You kept a level head, and you were quite good at leading too. You got along really well with Rick as well.

Even Carl liked you. One day, you were out hunting with Rick. He asked you about life before all of this happened. “I was a student, I came home for a week. Didn’t think that week would turn into this. Although, I’m not sure how long my family lasted, considering I didn’t get home in time for the big herd to hit out town.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Rick said.

“Nah, it’s alright I suppose.” You shrugged slightly. “While I cared for them, they weren’t my birth family. I was adopted, kind of the black sheep of the family, but I loved my sister Lori like we were blood.”

“Lori?” Rick questioned, coming to a sudden stop.

“Yeah, last I saw or heard from her, she had been married to this Grimes guy or something. But as I said, when I came back for the week, things kinda went to hell.”

“You’re Lori’s sister? The one off to school to become a… what was it? An animator?” 

Your mouth dropped with shock, only Lori knew what you were really going to school for. So for him to know… “You’re Lori’s husband?”

Rick’s expression dimmed slightly, but he nodded. “Yeah, well… I was, things got kinda complicated. We were married and all, but our marks didn’t match. Turns out her marks matched with my best friends.” Rick let out a snort, but shook his head of the memory.

“Damn, that really sucks. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s in the past.” Rick shrugged it off. You nodded, the two of you silent for a moment. “If you don’t mind my asking, but what is your mark?”

“My soul mark?” You asked with a small snort. “I never paid much mind to it, besides, it’s hard to see anyway considering it’s on my shoulder.” You offered a half smile. “But it’s of a small sparrow.” Rick paused again, blinking a few times as he glanced away.

He had a sparrow on his upper arm. No wonder you seemed to fit in perfectly, and how his family seemed to take you in without much hesitation. It also made sense as to why Rick felt attracted to you. Not just because you could handle yourself well, or because you were very beautiful, but because you were actually meant for one another.

“What about you? What’s your mark?”

“A small sparrow on my upper arm.” Rick said plainly, glancing at you to gage your reaction. You stopped walking, looking at him in disbelief.

“You’re kidding me,” you said. When he shook his head, your eyes narrowed. “Show me.” You demanded. With a quiet exhale, Rick lifted his right sleeve up and showed you the small sparrow that sat on his arm. It was an exact replica of the one on your shoulder.

What a strange world it really has become. You couldn’t find your soulmate in the regular world, but when everything was hell, you found the one person you were to spend your life with. However long that may be in this world, all things considered. You touched the mark gently, feeling the one on your shoulder tingle, causing you to shiver.

You locked eyes with Rick, biting your lip briefly before giving him a nod. “Okay,” you said in acceptance. “When we get back, we can sort this out. Right now, we’ve got a job to do.”

You walked ahead of Rick, causing him to smirk as he followed. 


	31. Flannel Thief: Sam Whinchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: ArcadiaMargaux  
> 16 with Sam Winchester  
> Prompt 16: Imagine person A of your OTP wearing person B’s clothes

Living in the bunker with the Winchesters wasn’t so bad. Of course, you got used to the fact that you sort of became the designated cook, considering neither of them could make a proper meal to save their lives. It wasn’t like you could call upon Castiel to help you either, considering he doesn’t need to eat in order to survive.

You have been with the Winchesters for a while now. It all started when you were on a solo hunt against a Windigo, and nearly died. If it hadn’t been for Sam and Dean, you didn’t think you’d have made it out alive. Of course, you didn’t let them know that. You didn’t want to come off as weak, so you decided to just shrug them off, claiming that you had the situation under control.

They of course disagreed, well, Dean did, but let you go. After that, you kept running into the Winchesters from time to time. Although, the final meeting was what sealed it for you guys. Sam had been taken by a nest of vampires, Castiel was MIA, and Crowley refused to help. Without any help from anyone, Dean was desperate.

While he could go after the nest on his own, he was sure he’d be killed. So, he sent you a voicemail, hoping you’d help. When you listened to the message, you couldn’t help but feel compelled to get over to Arkansas as fast as you could. Once you arrived, you knocked on Dean’s motel room door.

“What’s the deal?” You asked. Dean informed you on what was going on, and you agreed to help him. Once you both had a plan ready, you waited until sunlight before you went after Sam. You both hoped that he could hold out until then. As soon as dawn came, you and Dean took the Impala and drove over to where the nest was.

Even though it was daytime, you and Dean both knew that they could still wake up and attack at any moment. You covered Dean as he went in search of the cell where he knew they held Sam. Luckily for both of them, Sam was fine, as Dean freed him, you kept a watchful eye on the sleeping blood suckers.

Sam was weak, the vampires having drank a bit of his blood, and beat him a few times to keep him from fighting back. Dean helped Sam to stand and the three of you began to make your way out of the nest. You already had the place covered with gas, ready to set it on fire when Sam’s foot accidently kicked one of the sleeping vamps. As he did, it woke him up, and the vampire let out a loud hiss and growl.

You quickly shot the vamp dead, but not before he woke up the rest of the nest. “Oh jesus, we gotta go.” Dean swore, trying to move as fast as he could to get Sam out of there. As you moved, you focused on killing any vampire that got close to the three of you. Seeing as they would just follow you out of the nest, you remained at the door, keeping them at bay as Dean left the nest.

“Wait, we gotta get Y/N.” Sam said weakly. Dean turned back and saw that you held the vampires back.

“C’mon, Y/N, lets go.” Dean called.

“Get Sam outta here, I got this!” You called back.

“Don’t be a hero, come with us.” Dean said.

“C’mon.” Sam said, his voice filled with pain, but still loud enough for you to hear. You grumbled as you kept shooting, reloading your gun quickly to keep shooting. You backed up and gave up shooting, running over to the brothers, and helping Dean get Sam out of there. With the sun coming out from behind the treeline, the vampires couldn’t leave the nest without getting roasted.

Although, one of them got lucky, swiping at your leg and cutting through your calf. You yelped in pain, but kept going until you were all far enough away. You carefully set Sam down, limp running over to the gas trail, quickly using your lighter to set the gas on fire. As soon as you did, you fell over with a cry of pain.

“Y/N!” Dean barked as he went over to you. “Easy dude, easy.” Dean said. He checked over your wound and you winced as he touched it. “Alright, good news is, you aren’t dying.”

“Sure as hell feels like it.” You grumbled.

“You did good, man,” Dean said. “You helped me save my brother’s life.”

“Yeah, well, I hope you got something good to offer me for this shit, man. Cause I ain’t doing it again.” Dean chuckled lightly, nodding his head.

“Listen, you got a place to stay?”

“Not really, bit of a drifter,” You replied. “Why? You offering me a place?”

“If you want.” Dean said. “I don’t think Sammy would mind having you around, either.” You both glanced over and saw Sam checking over his wounds. He didn’t look too bad, just needed some sleep and food. “So, what do you say?”

“Alright, I don’t have anything else to do.” You shrugged. “But first, we get this leg taken care of, because this hurts like hell.”

“Yeah, we’ll see what we can do about that.”

~~~

Ever since then, you had been bunking with the Winchesters, helping them with their cases and keeping their idiotic selves alive. Currently, you were alone in the bunker with Sam. He was, of course, in the library and you were in your room getting ready for a shower. However, you couldn’t find a clean shirt to wear.

You sighed, thinking nothing of it as you walked over to Sam’s room. You knew that Dean would kill you for wearing his clothes. Sam, on the other hand, probably wouldn’t mind. You looked through his shirts before finding one of his many flannels. You smiled slightly, seeing as how the younger Winchester was so freakishly tall, that the shirt would be almost like a dress on you.

You paired his shirt with a pair of shorts, and went over to the bathroom to shower. Once you were clean, you changed into your clean clothes. You were right in that Sam’s shirt was like a dress on you. Because it was so long, you couldn’t see your shorts. You shrugged as you left the bathroom and walked to the library.

You figured Sam could use some company, or maybe he needed help looking at something. No sense in doing nothing when you could potentially be useful. “Hey Sam, what are ya up too?” You asked.

“Hey, Y/N, just doing some reading on a-” Sam’s voice cut off when he looked at you. You stood in the doorway with his shirt on and your hair wet, a clear sign that you just got out of the shower. Clearing his throat, he looked away. “Uhm, I was just reading up on a possible case.”

“Oh?” You asked, walking closer. “What’s going on?”

“Just a few weird signs of a possible poltergeist situation in Montana.”

“A poltergeist in Montana?” YOu questioned. “What makes you say poltergeist?”

“All the signs are there, and it seems to be a weekly thing in a specific hotel.”

“I hate it when they get into hotels.” You muttered.

“Is, uh, is that my shirt?” Sam asked. You glanced at him and gave him an innocent smile.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind.” You said. “I didn’t have anything clean, and you know Dean would kill me for taking his stuff.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sam replied. “I just… wasn’t expecting it is all.” He laughed nervously. Ever since you began living with them, you noticed that Sam seemed to get slightly flustered whenever it was just the two of you. You and Dean had a slightly sibling like relationship, always giving each other a hard time, but at the end of the the day, both of you knew you’d take a bullet or a creature bite for one another.

You didn’t mind the attention from Sam, considering the feeling was mutual. “Alrighty then, well, lets learn more about this case.” You said, moving the conversation along. The two of you spent time checking if it was legit. Because Dean was doing a solo hunt, you and Sam decided to take the smaller ones.

“So, seem legit to you?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” You nodded. “I guess we’ll head up to Montana first thing in the morning.” Sam agreed, and you smiled. “Alright, well I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty hungry, so what’s say I make us something to eat, eh?”

“Sounds great,” Sam smiled. “I’ll finish up in here and meet you in the kitchen.”

“Alrighty,” You got up from the table and left to the kitchen. You took in the supplies you had and made a mental note to head to the store when you got a chance. Considering the low stock, you decided on a simple pasta. You hummed to yourself as you waited for the water to boil, adding salt to the water to give the pasta some flavor.

You also started on making the sauce less bland than it would be straight from the jar. Sam entered the kitchen, pausing to watch as you moved. It seemed almost… normal. Like the two of you were just normal people living together, making dinner after work and talking about your day. Except you weren’t normal, but it was nice to pretend.

Sam couldn’t help the fond smile spreading across his face as he watched you move around, humming as you made food. Seeing you in his shirt didn’t help the feelings he had for you either. As you stirred the sauce, Sam couldn’t help himself as he walked over and wrapped his arms around your waist.

You were startled, but you couldn’t help but smile. While it hadn’t been your intention to get a reaction from Sam, you hadn’t minded the outcome. You leaned slightly into his touch as you stirred the sauce. “Hungry?” You asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “Smells good.”

“We’ll have to get some more supplies after we head to Montana.” You said softly.

“Yeah, alright.” Sam left you to grab some plates and forks. It felt so domestic, it was nice. As you guys ate, you could feel the obvious tension. Once you were done, you both headed back to the library, where it seemed Sam’s restraint had met it’s breaking point. Sam pulled you to him, cupping your face in a silent question.

You leaned your face into his hands in response, looking into his eyes. Leaning down, Sam’s kiss was light, but then grew bolder as you kissed him back. You didn’t realize you were moving until your back had hit one of the walls. Your hands went up to run through Sam’s hair, as his hands moved down to rest on your waist.

You didn’t know how long you two had been at it, but soon the need for air was too great, so you both pulled away. Your faces were flushed as you stared into each other’s eyes. A small smile formed on your lips and Sam mirrored it easily. “I guess it’s safe to say you like me then?” You questioned, causing Sam to chuckle lightly.

“I’d say it’s also safe to say that you like me as well.” You grinned before nodding.

“Oh dear,” you sighed, realizing something.

“What?” Sam asked, a slightly worried feeling creeping up.

“Dean’s never gonna let us hear the end of it.” Sam chuckled again, his worry washing away.

“Yeah, I don’t think he will.”

“Ah, to hell with Dean for now.” You smiled, pulling Sam down to kiss him again. It was a good idea to steal Sam’s flannel after all. And now, you knew to do it more often.


	32. Terrible: Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddcreature  
> Number 2 with Sam being A, if you wouldn't mind  
> Request 2: Imagine person A of your OTP relentlessly flirting with B in Public, just to see B blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but I was tired when I wrote this. I hope you enjoy!

You would have expected Dean to be the one flirting with you all the time. Instead, it seemed that the younger Winchester took on that role. At first, Sam was fairly shy around you, and it was Dean who had been the more talkative and slightly flirty brother.

Although, you didn’t see Dean in that way, and it was clear he didn’t see you like that either. It was just friendly banter and flirting the two of you often engaged in. You and Dean had the sort of relationship where it looked like the two of you were a couple, but you weren’t.

Once Sam grew more comfortable around you, he took up the mantle of relentlessly flirting with you. You often returned his flirts, but your cheeks often tinted a rose color whenever he did so. The satisfied smirk on his face told you that he did it on purpose. It also didn’t help that Sam flirted with you at some of the most random and worst times.

But it made it all the more amusing when he did so. Sometimes, he’d do it when you were trying to hide from some sort of creature, and you nearly burst out laughing, almost giving away your position. You smacked him repeatedly afterwards, despite his chuckles and Dean’s confused expressions.

You enjoyed hunting with the boys, often being the one to save their asses. It also helped that you, Castiel, and Crowley actually got along fairly well. Considering it was hard enough to keep the angel and demon in line, the Winchesters were happy to let you do it.

During one of the cases, you noticed how one of the witnesses kept eyeing you up. And how he kept trying to flirt with you, which made you uncomfortable. Usually you didn’t mind the attention, but you got bad vibes from this guy. You moved closer to Sam, even though you knew you could handle yourself well enough considering you killed vampires, werewolves, exorcised demons, and dealt with asshole angels.

Sam seemed to notice how uncomfortable you were and followed her gaze to the sleazeball who was watching you. Sam clenched his jaw and placed his arm around you protectively before he lead you away.

Nothing came of that incident, you and the brothers took care of the threat and were in a bar to celebrate a closed case. Dean worked his ‘charm’ on a lady by the bar, leaving you and Sam alone together. “Your brother knows no bounds.” You snorted as you took a sip of your drink.

“Yeah, unfortunately he’s a little more out there after a case.” Sam smiled back.

“What about you?” 

“What?”

“You planning on picking up anyone tonight?” You questioned, a half smile on your face.

“No,” Sam cleared his throat, caught off by the question. “No, I was thinking of just, focusing on finding another case.”

“Sam,” you laughed. “You’ll work yourself to death if you don’t take a break every now and then. WHy don’t you and I chill out in my room? It’s further from Dean, and from the looks of it, he’s scoring and frankly, I don’t want to hear it.”

Sam glanced over and wrinkled his nose with an amused snort as the girl Dean was with was hanging on his every word. “Yeah, I’ll have to agree with you there.” 

“So, let’s beat him there then and head over to the motel.” You suggested. Sam agreed, and the two of you headed out of the bar, giving Dean the heads up that you were leaving. 

“Have fun,” he winked at you both. “Got what you wanted then, eh, Sammy?” Sam cleared his throat nervously before you both left.

“What was he talking about?” You asked.

“Nothing, uh… nothing, Dean was just being stupid.” Sam said nervously, clearing his throat again.

“You alright there?” You asked.

“Yeah, fine.” Sam smiled as you got to the motel. The two of you watched the crap TV, nursing another round of drinks before you finally made a move. 

“Okay,” you said, letting the alcohol give you a bit more courage. “We’ve been skirting around each other, and flirting with each other. I like you Sam, I like you a lot.”

Sam’s eyebrows went up, but a nervous yet surprised laugh bubbled out of him. “I, uh, wow.” He said, clearing his throat again. “I like you too,”

“I kind of figured, considering you’ve been flirting with me nonstop.” You teased.

Sam laughed, shaking his head slightly. “Did it work?”

“It worked.” You laughed back. “This job isn’t easy, and it’s hard enough without having to worry about all this, relationship stuff, but we deserve to be happy right?”

“Right,” Sam agreed, hoping that maybe he’d have a chance with you. “Listen, I know it’d be hard, but we both know what we’re doing, so there’s no reason why we can’t try this out.”

You smirked slightly and nodded. “Yeah, alright.” You agreed. Sam grinned and you mirrored it before you shared a kiss. The first of many.


	33. Mistletoe: Dean Whinchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Luzy  
> Can you do #15 at the end of a date in a high school AU? For Dean x Reader  
> Request 15: Imagine your OTP running into each other under the mistletoe. Person A blushes and goes to suggest that they don’t have to kiss but Person B cuts them off with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but I hope you like it!!

Finally, you thought, as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. It was your last day of school before winter vacation started, and you were glad to leave the place. It would be nice to be able to relax and not worry about school.

You were just glad that your teachers had been nice enough to give you all minimal homework, if any at all. You had quickly decided that you were going to do all of your homework as soon as you got home, just so that you didn’t have to worry about it later.

It was a plan you had every year, and it worked fairly well. Because then you didn’t have to scramble last minute like your friends and classmates. As you headed to your locker, you noticed a red and green envelope on your taped onto it. You looked around, but saw no one looking in your general direction so you walked over to it. You took down the envelope and opened it to see a piece of printer paper and a small letter. You smiled as you read it, a small blush on your cheeks.

Hey,

I’m not too good at this stuff. I think you’re really pretty and nice, I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime? Maybe over break, if you’re staying in town?  
A little cheesy and stupid, but here’s a poem just to make you smile.  
Roses are red, violets are blue. Wanna go out sometime? I really like you.  
As I said, not too good at this thing. Meet me at the benches after school? I’ll probably be able to ask better there.

DW

You didn’t know what DW could stand for, but you were curious and thought the letter was both amusing and cute. So, you quickly packed your stuff and put your jacket and hat on. With your backpack secured in place, you walked out of the school and over to where the benches were.

You didn’t see anyone there when you got there, but you waited anyway. You stood there, alone, for a while. You weren’t sure if this person was coming, and just as you were thinking about leaving, someone walked over to you.

It was Dean Winchester, one of the heart throbs of the school. As well as the resident bad boy. His brother, Sam, was in a lot of your classes. You wouldn’t admit it out loud, but you thought Dean was cute, and kind of admired him from afar.

Although, you were sure that you didn’t get caught doing so, as you were always very careful. You two hadn’t really interacted before, save for that time he had asked for a pencil during study hall.

You were more familiar with Sam, as you two studied together a few times. So it came as a surprise that Dean would take an interest in you. “Hey,” he greeted with a smile. “Glad my note didn’t deter you from coming.”

You smiled softly at him, a small blush on your cheeks, but it was hidden by the flush already there from the cool air. “I was curious on the sender,” You shrugged lightly. “Cute poem, by the way.” You added, a light tease as you smiled.

You were rewarded with a small chuckle from him, his eyes looking at the ground for a moment before looking back up. “So, uh, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out over break. You know, if you’re still in town.”

You smiled, adjusting your bag for a moment. “Well, you’re in luck, I’m staying in town this year. So, yeah, we can hang out sometime.”

Dean grinned, his green eyes shining. “Great, what do you say you give me your number, and we can set it up then?”

“Sure.” You replied, taking out your phone. Dean did the same, and you both swapped numbers. You said your good byes and walked home with a small smile on your face and a light spring in your step. You’d only ever been asked out once before this, so you remember the feeling very well.

It wasn’t that you weren’t appealing to the other students, it’s just that you also didn’t really put yourself out there as a possible date. You mostly kept to yourself, and focused more on your studies than socializing. You entered your house with a content sigh, dropping your bag at the entrance and heading to your room.

You flung yourself on your bed with a giddy noise, grinning from ear to ear. Finally, you were asked out by someone you actually liked.

~

When the time came for the date, you were dressed in a cute but warm sweater dress, your hair curled lightly and your makeup done to perfection. It wasn’t a lot, just a simple look. However, you still felt pretty as you walked next to Dean as he lead you to a cute little diner in town.

It was a fun date, both of you laughing and smiling, talking about random things. To your surprise, Dean was quite charming and sweet. He made you laugh and you enjoyed the date thoroughly. When it came ti an end, you were slightly sad that you had to go.

However, as you stood on your doorstep, Dean promised that you two would go on another date soon. You smiled as you agreed, glancing up as snow began to fall. Dean looked up as well, a soft smile on his lips. However, you both also saw the small green plant hung above the doorway.

Mistletoe. You inwardly cursed your brother for always putting this stuff everywhere. It always made him laugh whenever someone fell victim to his little prank. You were going to kill Gabriel. You laughed nervously as you both looked at each other.

“Sorry, my brother tends to go a little crazy with the mistletoe around Christmas.” You said. “We don’t have to-”

Dean cut you off with a kiss, his hands gently cupping your face. It was a soft kiss, which left you both surprised and breathless. Dean offered a surprisingly shy smile as he backed away. “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later.”

“Okay,” you smiled, trying to keep your giddiness at bay. When he left, you unlocked your door and zoomed up to your room, falling on your bed with a squeal.


	34. Ruffled Feathers: Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rileyapplezabini  
> Castiel/reader - Prompt 2 with reader as person A and Cas as person B.  
> Imagine person A of your OTP relentlessly flirting with B in public, just to see B blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself feels with this one lol.
> 
> Translations for some of the nicknames used: (Idk if these are right, but it's what I found lol)  
> Bellissimo: Lovely in Italian  
> Agapi-Mou: My love in Greek  
> Luce mia: My light in Italian

Ever since joining the Winchesters, you’ve had your eye on their winged friend. You thought he was absolutely adorable, and found some of his mannerisms cute. It also didn’t help that his vessel was very appealing to the eye. 

The boys caught on to your infatuation with the angel, but warned you to take it slow with him. Considering he’s not very good at learning human customs, it may take a while before he recognizes your advances. 

You understood that, considering he would always do that cute head tilt whenever he was confused. Although, that didn’t stop you from complimenting him and flirting with him all the time.

You loved seeing the puzzled yet slightly bashful expression on his face whenever you gave him extra attention. Castiel took more notice than the three gave him credit for. He noticed that he got a certain amount of attention from you that no one else seemed to get.

It surprised him, but he was accepting of your advances. Although, he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Considering the only time where he felt this king of… attraction was when he wasn’t all in the proper state of mind, and it had been a demon of all creatures that caught his eye at the time.

Meg was an entirely different person than you, though. Meg had very little that she wouldn’t do, while you had your own limitations. Meg was forward, as were you, but you also took cues where they were given. 

Everytime you flirted with Castiel, he always became a little shy. He wasn’t used to anything like this, and considering you were a very attractive human with a good heart, it made it both better and worse. The bashful smiles came on their own accord, and the small tint to his cheeks was involuntary as well.

The various pet names you give him as well were another thing he wasn’t used to. It always made Sam and Dean snicker though, and even though Castiel didn’t understand the meaning of some of the names, it made the smile and blush appear anyway.

It became a pattern, and sometimes Castiel was able to pick up on your moods by the names you call him when you see one another. Ace was when you wanted something, bellissimo if you were feeling cheeky, fox or foxy in passing, jay bird if you’re feeling kinda down, and Agapi-Mou if you wanted to see a furious blush appear on his face.

Castiel quite enjoyed when you spoke in the various languages you knew, so he he would secretly smirk when the boys didn’t know what it was that you called him. After the nicknames, the pining, the bashful smiles, blushes, prolonged eye contact, and the head tilt, Castiel finally made a move.

“Took me longer than expected, but I find you very appealing and attractive. I like being around you and the various conversations we have are very interesting. I also appriciate that you help me keep Sam and Dean safe and alive.” Castiel said when he saw you alone in the library.

“Thank you,” you smiled, a light tint to your cheeks. Castiel smirked slightly at the reaction, moving closer to you.

“You are my luce mia.” He said, gently cupping your face in his hands and placing a soft kiss to your lips. 

“Agapi-Mou.” You whispered into the kiss.


	35. Comfy: Aaron Hotchner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't been filling requests I've been so busy! What with the holidays, and then getting sick for a while. Ugh, it was a nightmare. Anyway, I hope to be back to posting and filling out requests. Keep them coming! Also, let me know what you guys think of them so I know! Love you and enjoy reading!
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short, but I hope I did the request justice!
> 
> For:ArcadiaMargaux  
> 26 with Hotch, please  
> Prompt 26: Imagine person B of your otp uses person A as a pillow.

Dating an FBI agent was both interesting and frustrating. It didn't help that Aaron was the leader of his unit, so he had no choice but to always go with them whenever they had cases.

While you didn't mind Aaron being away a lot, you did find yourself missing him. You yourself had a very busy job, considering that you worked for the Virginia police department. You actually got along with JJ’s husband, Will very well because of it.

You also got along with Aaron's son, Jack. You didn't try to replace Hailey, not wanting to really mother the boy. You mostly just let him know that you were there for him, despite how much you wanted to treat him as your own.

You had always loved children, and you couldn't help but get attached to Jack. You of course, had met the team, getting along well with all of them.  
They were a little surprised that Aaron had moved on from Hailey, as they all knew how bad her death had affected him. But, they were glad that he was happy.  
Sometimes, if you didn't have work, you'd head over to the BAU, and help Garcia out if she needed it. Usually, the two of you would just talk and laugh.

Today, you were fairly busy, having to run around to catch some guy. It was a small drug bust, nothing the FBI was needed for, but enough for you to be tired later. Will had been with you, and the two of you worked on it, ordering the other officers to do certain tasks.

It took a while, but you were able to get all of the people involved. While you didn't mind the action, you did mind the paperwork that came after. So, you sat at your desk and started up your report.

After recounting what had happened that day, you quickly printed out the report. Grabbing the paper and placing a paper clip around them, you walked over to your supervisor.

“Here’s my report,” you said, handing them the papers.

“Alright, I’ll look at it later,” they nodded. “There’s nothing left for you today, why don’t you head on home?”

“Alright, thank you.” You smiled before leaving their office and going to your desk. You grabbed your things, shrugging your jacket on and grabbing your bag. You walked over to where Will was and smiled at him. “Hey, I’m heading out.”

“Hey, if you want I can give you a lift, I was just about to leave myself.” He offered.

“Sure, that sounds great.” You waited a moment for Will to get his stuff together before you both left the precinct. Will drove you to the house you shared with Aaron and you thanked him for the ride.

Walking up to the door, you grabbed your keys and unlocked it. Taking off your jacket and grabbing your phone, you walked over to the living room, glancing at the clock.

It wasn’t too late, but because it was about 10, Jack was most likely asleep. You wandered over to the shared room with Aaron to find him already there. He looked like he was just getting ready for bed himself. He looked up when he heard you coming and smiled at you.

“Hey,”

“Hey there,” you smiled. “Work ran a little later than I thought.”

“Happens to all of us,” he teased. You made a goofy face at him before walking over to the bathroom to get ready for bed yourself. You let out a breath as your shoulders relaxed. You were home, and now you could just be yourself and cuddle with Aaron. You brushed your teeth and did your night time routine before walking back into the room to change clothes. You changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Aaron’s shirts. “Did I say you could wear my clothes?” he asked.

“No, but I’m doing it anyway.” You replied as you laid down on the bed. Aaron smiled as he laid down next to you, tossing the comforter over the both of you. You scootched over and rested your head on his chest as you closed your eyes. You let out a content sigh as you felt his arms wrap around you. “I love you,” you murmured softly.

“I love you too,” Aaron replied, resting his chin lightly on top of your head. You squeezed him around his waist before you drifted off, letting your dreams take over. While Aaron usually wasn’t around to sleep with you, whenever he was, you would both fall asleep in the same position. Your head on his chest, and his head resting on yours. Both of you would hold each other tight, cherishing the moments you had together.


	36. Pages: Spencer Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rileyapplezabini  
> Spencer Reid/reader - Prompt 27 with person A as the reader and person B as Reid  
> Request 27: Imagine person A of your otp goes to a bookstore and spends hours just looking at books and person B sees them and falls in love with how passionate they are and how geeky they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did the prompt justice! I'm a little intimidated to write Spencer, considering he's such a complex character, and he's absolutely brilliant and adorable (I love Spencer so damn much lol) So I hope I wrote him well enough. XD

Spencer had gotten a little time to himself. He didn’t do anything outlandish or adventurous with his time. Figuring his job was adventurous enough, and that his personal life should be more toned down to provide balance. Besides, Spencer sometimes needed a distraction from the various cases that he and the team worked on.

Most of the time, Spencer would read at his apartment. Devouring book after book. Sometimes it’d be literature, sometimes it would be books on all types of theories, and sometimes it’d be biographies or philosophies of various genius's. However, because he can read 20,000 words a minute, he usually makes many trips to various book stores.

On one such occasion, he saw a beautiful girl there. She was in the literature section of one of his favorite book stores. She had stacks of books, and she seemed to be adding more. They varied in size and selection. Glancing at the titles and authors, Spencer couldn’t help but smirk.

Sherlock Holmes novels, Shakespeare plays, a random romance novel, and all sorts of classics. The woman seemed to have an odd choice in books, but she kept adding more and more to her pile.

“See a book you like?” The question startled Spencer out of his thoughts, and he blinked a few times before looking up. He saw that it was the woman who had asked, so Spencer smiled shyly, but shrugged.

“I was just… just admiring the various books you have. Very interesting choices.”

“Thanks,” the girl smiled. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Spencer.”

“Nice to meet you Spencer,” Y/N smiled. “I’d shake your hand, but I’m afraid I might be coming down with a cold, hate to spread it to you.” She joked lightly.

“Thank you, can’t really get sick, considering I’ve got a… high profile job.” Spencer nearly smirked at his own little joke. 

“I see,” Y/N nodded. “Mind if I ask what that is?”

“I work with the FBI, I’m a… I’m a profiler.”

“Oh, wow,” the girl’s face dropped with surprise. “That’s so cool. Very dangerous, so you’re kind of like a modern day Sherlock Holmes, then?” She teased. Spencer laughed quietly, shrugging his shoulders again. “Only ask like that because I’m a literature major, was a literature major.” Y/N corrected herself. “I love books, always have and probably always will. Crime books are my favorite, though you can probably tell from the amount of Sherlock Holmes I have in my stack.”

The two browsed the store, chatting about various books, and about themselves. It was nice. Y/N seemed like a slightly more outgoing version of Spencer, and she took his cues well enough. It was almost as if she knew just how little social interaction Spencer allows himself outside of work.

When they were both done, both could feel a wave of regret wash over them. Neither one wanted to stop talking, having enjoyed getting to know one another in the limited time they spent in the store. “Listen,” Y/N said as they exited the store. “I don’t normally meet people like you, nor do I really talk to strangers much, but I’ve enjoyed our conversations.”

“I’ve enjoyed them as well,” Spencer offered a shy, half-smile.

“With that said, if you’re ever interested in a lonely former literature major who does freelance writing, give me a call, yeah?” Y/N offered Spencer a small piece of paper, and when he opened it, he found her number and her name on it. 

“I will, as long as you can… can make time for a rambly, socially awkward, FBI Agent.”

“I think I can pencil you in somewhere.” Y/N teased. Spencer smiled fully this time, a small grin lighting his face. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“See you around,” Spencer nodded once. The two parted ways, Spencer feeling slightly giddy as he walked back to his apartment. Spencer would definitely call the cute, literature major, freelance writer some time in the very near future.


	37. Besties: Spencer Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont_be_lasagna  
> Can I request #39 with Spencer × Reader where the reader is on the BAU team? Maybe Morgan teases them later idk  
> Request 39: Both of them being the best friends that everyone just assumes is a couple and no one is even surprised when they announce they’re official because 'wtf do you mean you weren’t before?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the same as the prompt, but I like it anyway XD
> 
> Gif has no correlation with the story, I just thought it was cute and funny lol.
> 
> Requests always open!!

Y/N had been on the team since Gideon. She and Spencer had really bonded during that time. She was one of the few people who could easily keep up with his intelligence, and seemed to by a self proclaimed nerd. They had no problem letting anyone know how nerdy they were.

Y/N was a lively soul, goofy and silly. However, once crossed, there really was no going back. When Y/N had been the one to rescue Hotch and Reid from a serial killer, putting a bullet between his eyes, it came as a shock to everyone.

They were protective of their team, and of their friends. Considering the team was more of a large family, it made Y/N’s protective nature even stronger. Because Y/N was around the same age as Reid, it made sense that the two got along so well.

They were constantly around one another, laughing and telling jokes. Y/N’s personality brought out Spencer’s, considering he was more of an introvert and socially awkward. Y/N helped Spencer out of his shell a little bit, and the two got into some surprisingly entertaining bouts of banter.

The team enjoyed when the two of them spoke, considering if they were allowed, they could probably go on for at least an hour. With Y/N’s competitive nature and Spencer’s intelligence, it made for interesting and amusing conversations.

Over time, the team figured that the two must be together, considering their relationship was way too close for them to be just friends. However, there wasn’t anything romantic between the two.

Not until a lot later, at least. It had been Spencer who asked Y/N out, and the usually outgoing person was reduced to a blushing mess, becoming shy. However, they replied with the affirmative.

So, the two went out on a date when they had a day off. One date turned into two, then three, then it became a regular occurance. Then, Y/N had asked whether or not Spencer wanted to make what they had be an actual thing. So, they became official.

Although, they decided to torture their friends in keeping it from them. Considering the two were profilers, surrounded by other profilers, so of course they were able to hide it fairly well.

It frustrated Garcia, Emily, and JJ. Morgan had an idea that they might just be messing with them, but he wasn’t sure either. But when the two were caught kissing in the break room, it was all over.

“Damn,” Y/N muttered with a grin. “Hey guys.” Spencer flushed, clearing his throat.

“Hi,” he said. 

“How long has this been going on?” Emily asked.

“Uh,” Y/N glanced at Spencer, knowing he’d know.

“Going on two months now, I think.” He glanced at Y/N who nodded.

“Yeah, sounds about right.” Y/N agreed. “We just wanted to mess with you guys by hiding it.”

“I knew it,” Morgan smiled. “Who knew pretty boy had it in him to get himself a girlfriend.”

“Hey,” Y/N laughed. “Don’t tease him too much, he was the one who asked me out in the first place.” Spencer smirked slightly in triumph while the others looked with slightly wide eyes.

“Really?” JJ asked.

“Yup,” Y/N nodded. After that, the three wouldn’t leave the two of them alone, teasing them about being together. However, they were all pretty happy, their dynamics never changing.

The team knew that it was good that the two keep their relationship on the down low, considering they didn’t need them becoming targets for the people they arrest. But, Spencer and Y/N were happy together and that’s what mattered.

 

 


	38. Annoyance: Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: MegaVeraFanfics  
> Loving this! This was an amazing start! I love Reader fics. Can I request either Mycroft/Reader for prompt 40, Sherlock/Reader for prompt 31, or Rick Grimes/Reader for prompt 12?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a toss up between the Mycroft and Sherlock one, but I went with Sherlock today.
> 
> This is the last one for today. Request any time!!

You had finally gotten time off from your job, and you decided to take a vacation. As you placed your carry on in the compartment above your seat, you sat down with a pleased sigh. You hoped to fall asleep on the flight to London, so as soon as the safety speech was done with, you closed your eyes.

However, your peace was sort lived when a woman started to loudly complain about something. Sighing, you opened your eyes, narrowing them when you found the woman.

She continued to rave on, not caring if she disturbed anyone else. You rolled your eyes before glancing at the other passengers. You noticed a man just a few seats away from you, doing the same thing you were.

You caught each other's gaze, and you raised your eyebrows with a tiny eye roll, causing him to give you a small smirk of acknowledgement.

Through the rest of the flight, the woman kept having some sort of problem, causing the flight attendants a lot of trouble, and making the other passengers miserable. You and the mystery man didn't stop sharing your reactions with one another.

Both of your eyes widening whenever she started again. You fought off a laugh when he counted down before she started to again. He smirked with satisfaction, as you mouthed an 'oh my God’.

It seemed you two were the only ones to enjoy the flight, besides the ones who had headphones on to drown out the woman's screeching. You and the man, who’s name was Sherlock, took turns counting down before the woman started up.

You traded silent expressions, much to the amusement of the other. When the plane finally landed, you felt saddened that you probably would never get to see this man again.

You grabbed your carry on bag and got off the plane, waiting for your luggage to come through the conveyor belt. As you did, you noticed someone walk over to you. You glanced over and saw it was the man who you kept eye contact with, and made fun of that woman with.

“While I am glad that I'm away from that woman, I couldn't just leave without perhaps getting your name.” He said. His voice was deep, and clearly British.

“Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N.” You held out your hand for him to shake.

“Sherlock Holmes.” He took your hand to give it a firm shake. “This is your first time going on vacation since you got that promotion you had been desperately trying to get, and you're worried that London won't live up to the hype your friends told you about. You own a small animal, perhaps a cat it dog, I'm assuming cat because of the small marks on your pants from their claws. You worry that you forgot something back home, and you hope it wasn't anything important. You also aren't sure your coworkers are competent enough to do your job well while your gone.”

At each thing he listed, your eyes widened. “H-how did you-”

“I'm brilliant, simply put.” Sherlock replied. “I don't normally do this, but would you like to go to a cafe that's close by? Perhaps I can help get you to a hotel.”

You paused, but then smiled. “Sure, I’d like that.” Sherlock have you a small smile, his eyes letting you see how pleased he was.

Little did either of you know, was that you stayed a little longer than you had planned. And soon, you found yourself moving into 221C Baker Street, but then most of your time was spent with Sherlock and his roommate John.

A few times, you helped them solve crimes, finding you enjoyed the chase, and you enjoyed working with Sherlock as well. So, it wasn't much of a surprise when you two became a couple.

It also wasn't long before you adopted the last name Holmes, having one of the strangest yet most exhilarating life you could ever hope for. And you couldn't believe it was all because of mutual annoyance at a woman on a plane.

“Did you ever deduce what was wrong with that woman on the plane?” You asked one night. Sherlock glanced at you and smirked.

“She was a hypochondriac control freak, that didn't like to fly. She also hated the plane food, and forgot to put the wedding ring back on before she left her lover's house to return home to her husband and one kid. She felt miserable, and she wanted to make everyone else miserable by making a scene as soon as we were in the air.”

“Wow,” you laughed. “Tough that she didn't made two people upset. Instead she helped them get together.”

“Indeed she did.” Sherlock nodded. “And thank goodness she did, because I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Fall apart,” you laughed. “You’d be a wreck without me, Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock laughed deeply, placing a small kiss on the top of your head. “Keep thinking that, Mr/Mrs. Holmes.”


	39. New Agent: Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For:  
> rileyapplezabini  
> Sherlock/reader - Prompt 5 with Sherlock as person A and reader as person B  
> Request 5: Person A has given up on love. Nope. Love is not for them. Forget that… And then they meet person B and think; “Annnd this is the asshole who will ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, writing Sherlock is a little intimidating, considering he’s brilliant and he is so wonderfully portrayed by Benedict on the show. So, I might be writing him just a tiny bit OOC.
> 
> PS: This is also the last one for the day. I hope you guys have enjoyed my new additive of the gifs to each chapter as well. I thought it'd be cute to put them in, sooo XD I will try my best to continue filling in more requests tomorrow, feel free to continue sending them in!!

Sherlock found it annoying that Lestrade kept coming up with excuses to not give him cases or things to work on. Really, who would want to transfer into his division in Scotland Yard? None of his coworkers were very smart, and they only served to annoy him whenever he was around them.

Considering Donovan made it clear that she did not like him at all, and Anderson’s face disrupted his train of thought. Sherlock only put up with Lestrade because he; one, gave him cases, and two because he was a sort of friend. But really, having to train a new member of his division was not an excuse to exclude him from any cases.

Everyone knew how Sherlock got when he was bored. Yet they decided that they would test his patience anyway. It took John to plead with Greg to just give Sherlock a bloody case so he’d stop throwing fits. 

Luckily, it was a good case that they needed help with anyway. It was a double murder, but the murderer left a message. They also left other clues as to how to catch them, and when they’ll strike again. When Sherlock arrived, he ignored the usual muttered word of ‘freak’ from Donovan, and walked over to Lestrade.

“What have we got here?” Sherlock questioned.

“Double murder, but the killer left quite a lot of clues.” Lestrade answered.

“How can you tell?” Sherlock asked as he looked over the bodies, beginning to deduce how they lived and who they were.

“Agent Y/L/N was the one to point it out.” Greg replied. “They were able to pinpoint exactly where the killer was trying to lead us with just a glance.”

“You mean they deduced it.” Sherlock said, crouching down to take a closer look.

“Quite so, Mr. Holmes.” A different voice said. “I picked up the art from reading about your cases, not to mention I quite liked puzzles growing up.” Sherlocked looked up at the owner of the voice, halting slightly as he looked into your kind e/c eyes. He scanned your frame, trying to get a reading, his brows furrowing when he got nothing. “Don’t try, Mr. Holmes, I’ve taken measures in keeping myself well hidden from deductions.” You laughed.

“Sherlock, this is Agent Y/F/N Y/L/N their the new agent I kept telling you about.” Lestrade introduced.

“You must be Doctor Watson,” you smiled, turning your attention from Sherlock to John. “I most definitely love your blogs, and I must say you are quite brilliant yourself, considering how you manage to escape from such dangerous people.”

That was the first of many meetings between you and Sherlock, each one more interesting than the last. Of course, even with your skills of deduction, you insisted on getting Sherlock’s opinion. You seemed to be similar to him, yet there was something about you that Sherlock just couldn’t read.

Truth be told, Sherlock had trouble reading you period. When you told him you took measures to keep yourself well hidden from deductions, were weren’t kidding. Sherlock found himself liking your attitude, and how you went about things. You also weren’t annoying, and you seemed to actually know what you were doing.

Sherlock also found himself enjoying your verbal banters, easily being able to keep up with his speedy conversations and quick working mind. You were smart, you were quite charming, and you were funny. You made Sherlock feel things that were very foreign to him and it startled him.

He had long since resigned himself to be alone, having only choice people around him. Romance was never an option, never even a fleeting thought. He knew of Mollys strange infatuation, borderline obsession with him, but he held no genuine interest.

You, on the other hand… You made him feel things that only Irene Adler had previously been able to weedle out of him. The more time spent around you during cases, the more the feelings grew. Although, because of how hard it was to read you, he wasn’t sure if you even felt the same at all.

Even if you did, Sherlock was certain nothing would really become of it. Both of you were much to dedicated to your jobs, and considering you had realy helped him out whenever he was a little stuck only made it that much more difficult to forget the strange feelings he had for you.

Only when you were kidnapped by some mad man had the feelings doubled in size. Not to mention the fact that worry seemed to nearly cloud his brilliant mind. John and Greg had never seen Sherlock act the way he did, and considering you only had ten minute of life left, they began to worry as well.

Where you were, you were suspended in the air. You were held over a pool of water, tied to a weighed wooden board. One of the few things you feared was water. You couldn’t swim, having never the time nor reason to learn. So, you were panicking despite your brain trying to tell you that Sherlock was on his way.

Sherlock would never let anything bad happen to you if he could help it, and he always managed to save the people whenever he was on the case. You knew this, but you couldn’t help the twinge of fear as you stared helplessly down at the water below.

It also didn’t help that there was a countdown timer that was right across from you, so when it reached zero, you’d be dropped into the pool and drown. When you looked at the clock to see you only had a minute left, you let out a choked out sob as you realized Sherlock wouldn’t find you in time.

You didn’t want to die, least of all this way. You weren’t ready to go, and you knew that there would be so many regrets if you did. Like regret for not telling Sherlock how you really felt about him. The two of you had flirted and bantered and worked together for a while now.

You liked him, a lot. You were able to read him much easier than he could you, so you knew he at least felt the same a little bit. But if he didn’t hurry up, then you’d never be able to tell him, you’d never know what it’d be like to be with him. To love him like he deserved.

As the clock reached 30 seconds, you resigned yourself to your death, closing your eyes and inhaling softly. This was the end for you, and instead of giving the asshole the satisfaction of seeing you afraid and hearing you beg for your life, you chose to accept it. Your last act would be to deny the sicko the pleasure of seeing you reduce to fear.

You knew it was only a matter of time before you were plunged into the water, but when the timer rang, signalling your death, nothing happened. You kept your eyes closed, however, not wanting to risk giving in to the growing hope that you may surive, only to have it be cruelly taken away.

“You know, for a brilliant person, you can be rather obtuse sometimes.” You opened your eyes to see the familiar smirk of the man you grew very fond of.

“Sherlock,” you gasped in relief. “You actually came.”

“You doubt me?” Sherlock questioned back. “You wound me really you do.”

“Get me down from here and I’ll give you a proper thank you.” You smiled back, causing him to smirk wider and he went to the control panel to bring you over to land where he could untie you. As soon as you were on your feet, you threw caution to the wind and grabbed Sherlock’s face, kissing him.

He stood still in shock, but gave into his desires and kissed you back. Yes, while he had resigned himself to remain without romance, perhaps with you it’d be worth it.


	40. She's Pretty: Greg Lestrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Fleming (lol)  
> Not totally sure how this place works yet, but I was wondering if you could do a Greg Lestrade/Reader one shot with #18?   
> Request 18: Imagine your OTP as teachers at the same school who are always flirting and have their students shipping them without realizing it.

She was pretty, Greg decided. She was good at what she did, which was teach foreign language. Greg was a teacher as well, having the position of being the forensic science teacher. It was a new position, and Greg found himself thinking that, while the school was maddening at times, he quite enjoyed his job.

But, Y/N was a pretty girl. She sent him friendly smiles and greeted him every time they saw one another. Greg always gave a small smirk, despite the gleam in his eyes whenever she did so. Greg liked her, and he thought that she might like him. He got a partial confirmation from the literature teacher, Sherlock.

That man was maddening, but Greg was oddly fond of him. Sherlock said that he could read people very well, and that it was so painfully obvious that Y/N liked Greg. It also helped that Greg was fairly good friends with the nurse, John Watson. It was refreshing to see a male nurse, well, he wasn’t a nurse, he was an actual doctor.

However, John actually quite liked working at a school, having done the whole clinic thing. John was also friends with Y/N, so he asked if Y/N had ever mentioned him. John always got this annoying little smirk on his face as he teased Greg. “She may have mentioned you once or twice.”

Finally, Greg got the courage to talk to you longer than a few minutes. Ever since then, the two of you exchanged children friendly flirts, sending secret smiles and winks. Greg was a bit older than you, but you didn’t mind, finding that the silver hair suited him.

Plus, he seemed to know what he was doing, older men were supposed to have more experience. And so far, he was much better than the guys you were normally around. Plus, he was quite cheeky, which pleasantly surprised you. 

It seemed that your casual flirting and smiles and glances caught the attention of Sherlock and John, neither of them having an issue with give the two of you shit for your ‘relationship’. For now, you were flirting buddies, not really together.

That also didn’t stop both of your students from noticing your interactions. You had a fairly good relationship with your classes, so sometimes they’d ask you about it. You’d laugh it off, telling them that you and Greg were just friends.

Of course, neither of you confirmed or denied anything between you. But it was fun no matter what. You and Greg traded flirts whenever you could, causing smiles and blushes on both parties. 

Finally, Greg decided to ask you out on a date, and after that date, there came many more. Then came lunch dates during school, sometimes the two of you  would grade papers together, flirting and chatting the entire time. It was fun, enjoyable, so when you leaned forward to kiss his cheek, you were surprised when his head turned and your lips met briefly.

You pulled back, looking away as you bit your lip, a blush on your cheeks. Greg looked at you a wondering grin beginning to form. You chanced a glance at him, turning your head only for your lips to meet his again. It was a sweet little kiss, and when a throat cleared, you broke a part with heavy blushes.

“I didn’t know exam grading included physical contact.” Sherlock said dryly.

“Sherlock, what are you doing here?” Greg asked.

“I was stopping by to see what you were up too, clearly you’re busy.” Sherlock said, raising his eyebrows slightly. Though he smirked slightly in a brief flash of amusement before he left the door frame. “By the way, I’m sure your students will enjoy this development. As will John.”

“Sherlock!” Greg called, wanting the man to come back so he could punch him. Honestly, while Greg liked him, it was like Sherlock was out to make his life hell. You laughed softly, shaking your head, causing Greg to glance back at you a wary smile on his face. 

“While he’s infuriating, he’s amusing at times.”

“Indeed he is,” Greg agreed.

“Now, I’d happily continue what we were doing before being so rudely interrupted,” you began with a grin. “But my next class starts soon, so maybe we can continue at a later time and in a more… appropriate place.” You stood, gathering your papers before pausing in the doorway. “A pleasure as always, Mr. Lestrade.”

He snorted slightly, causing you to wink. She’s pretty, most definitely.


	41. Star-Crossed: 11th Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rileyapplezabini  
> 10/11th Doctor/reader - Prompt 23? Either/or I think would be good. Maybe the Tardis specifically making it too hot or cold to make them get together.  
> Prompt 23: Imagine your OTP living together. The air conditioner breaks during the hottest week of summer and your OTP has to figure out how to stay cool. Alternately, the heating breaks during the coldest week of winter and your OTP has to figure out how to stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer, wooo! Hope you enjoy!  
> (Also, last one for the day XD)

Y/N had been the Doctor’s companion for quite some time now. She had been there when Amy and Rory had been taken by the Angels, and had helped him cope with their absence. It was hard on Y/N as well, but they took it in good stride. 

Y/N knew that they’d never fill the void that the Ponds had left in the Doctor’s hearts, but they could do their best. They played the Doctor’s game of pretending everything was fine after having a day to grieve for the couple. They went on various adventures, and they did a lot of good.

However, as time went on, Y/N could see that the Doctor was not taking their deaths as well as he was trying to convey. So, Y/N decided that they were finally going to confront him about it. However, that conversation did not go well, considering Y/N was left behind in Victorian England for quite some time now.

They tried not to take it personally, considering they knew how much the Doctor was going through. However, that didn’t stop the slight anger at the fact that he ditched them so easily. But, Y/N adjusted well enough, blending in after a short adjustment time.

So, when the Doctor came back, he was all smiles and bowties. However, Y/N was not amused at first. Instead of the gleeful hug he was expecting at his cheerful and slightly teasing 'honey I'm home' line, he got a sharp slap to the face and teary eyes with an angered and sad expression. It was a heart felt reunion, but Y/N didn’t take much convincing to come back with him.

The Doctor was his usual self, and seemed to have gotten back on track. He apologized profusely for abandoning you and not seeing how you had tried to help him. He also joked about how dashing you looked in your Victorian attire. Y/N laughed and did a little twirl before they entered the TARDIS together.

~

After the reunion, things fell back into place. You were off having mad adventures full of near death experiences, lots of running, and so many different aliens that were trying to either kill or hurt you both.

Y/N loved the chase, and didn’t care that they almost died several times to save the Doctor. Of course, he kept scolding them for it, saying his life wasn’t worth their death. But each time, they would prove him wrong.

After a few more crazy adventures, Y/N requested that they just spin around in orbit for a while, take a few days to just relax. As much as they loved doing what they did, Y/N also liked taking a moment to slow down and to just enjoy life for a little longer. With the constant threat of death and injury, it took a toll on the human mind.

So, by having days where they could just relax and not have to worry about nearly dying, or having to save another planet, was nice. All was quiet, the Doctor tinkering with something in the depths of the TARDIS and Y/N reading a book in the console room.

However, the TARDIS suddenly let out a loud whirring sound, shaking slightly, which caused Y/N to sit up. When it stopped, Y/N placed the bookmark in their spot before they called out. “Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“What was that?”

“I don’t know!”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean, I don’t know what that was, I’m running a scan, hang on.” The Doctor called back. You heard him making his way back up, a frown on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, but it seemed the TARDIS has decided to not allow me access to the heating or air conditioning units. So, the temperature may change.” The Doctor replied. When he tried to fix it with the main console, the TARDIS shut it off. “Hey,” the Doctor whined slightly. “Why are you doing that for? It’s not very nice.”

“Did you do something to upset her?” Y/N questioned, amused with the Doctor’s dialogue with the TARDIS. “Pull the wrong wire or something?”

“I think the TARDIS is throwing a fit is all,” the Doctor replied, fixing his bowtie, only to make it crooked. Y/N laughed as they got up from their seat, walking over and fixing it properly. “Throw a fit all you want, what is a temperature change anyway?”

“Doctor,” Y/N laughed, amused by his antics. He sent her a wink, letting her know he wasn’t really all that upset.

“I give her two days before she stops with whatever this is.” The Doctor whispered to Y/N.

“I’d say it’d take about three,” Y/N whispered back. With the bet made, loser having to do the dishes for a week and the winner getting to pick the next three planets they visited, the two went to their respective rooms for the night.

~

Cold. It was very, very, _very_ cold. Y/N was wearing multiple layers, consisting of an under armor shirt from earth, a regular t-shirt, a long sleeve shirt, and a thick jumper. THey had two layers of socks, and a pair of nylons on under sweatpants. And yet they were still cold.

The Doctor was no better, walking around in a few layers himself, and wearing a fluffy blanket like a robe. “Alright, you’ve made your point, whatever it is, so stop it now.” The Doctor said to the TARDIS. He got a whirring reply, which caused him to scoff. “I don’t care, change the temperature right now!”

Suddenly, instead of it being freezing cold, almost as cold as that sub degree planet you visited a few months ago, it was blazing hot. Both of you dashed to your rooms to remove your thick layers in favor of move breathable clothes. Y/N had the idea of going to the pool room to cool off.

You already felt yourself sweating from the heat, so you both donned bathing suits before diving into the cool water. Although, allowing the Doctor access to water brought out his childish nature as he began a splash war, which resulting in Y/N getting fed up and dunking his head underwater.

They both laughed the entire time, so it was a very enjoyable experience. It was much better than the cold, that was for sure. As they spent more time in the water, the Doctor being a little twerp and ‘accidently’ pulling Y/N underwater with him, they couldn’t help but feel the slightly charged air between them.

It wasn’t hard to ignore, but that didn’t mean it was easy to play off. Y/N found themself blushing, and not because of the heat whenever they made eye contact with the Doctor. Meanwhile, he was having an internal debate on whether or not he should act on the feelings he’d been harboring for you.

He’d never admit it, but ever since Rose, the Doctor never thought to allow himself to love another human. But Y/N was so different, they were both spunky and kind, courageous and polite, and loyal to a fault.

So, when the two held eye contact for what felt like eons, the Doctor was the one to actually make the move. He pulled Y/N closer to him, his eyes questioning. With a silent nod, he leaned down, cupping their wet face before kissing them softly. 

It was a slow kiss, but it was absolutely worth it. Before long, both of them were doing more smiling than kissing. When they parted, they felt the temperature change in the room, returning to it’s neutral state as the TARDIS let out a satisfied whirr. 

“Oh, this was your plan all along, was it?” The Doctor asked. “How many days has it been?”

“Three,” Y/N smirked.

“Oh,” The Doctor whined, frowning before grinning when Y/N kissed his cheek.

“I promise not to pick boring planets, but I’m allowed one fun one without the threat of death.”

“Alright, alright, out of the pool now, we’ve got things to do, planets to see.”

“Dishes to clean.” Y/N reminded as they both got out of the pool. The Doctor grumbles down the hall were accompanied by Y/N’s laughs.


	42. Brief Note

**Hey there,**

**So, I've decided to add Game of Thrones to this book of imagines!**

**So, if you guys want imagines with those characters, let me know and I'll do my best to do the fills justice.**

**Also, if there isn't a prompt that fits what you want, feel free to request something original!!**

**Just a list of characters from Game of Thrones on case it was hard to see in the tags:**

**Jon Snow**

**Robb Stark**

**Ned Stark**

**Jorah Mormont**

**Tyrion Lannister**

**Bronn**

**Sandor Clegane**

**Tormund**

**Jaqen H'gar**

**Davos Seaworth**


	43. Games: Tyrion Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady_Monochrome  
> Tyrion x Reader, Please!   
> #29. Imagine Persons A and B of your OTP both go to a private school. Person A (Reader) is really studious and innocent, like never been kissed type thing. In contrast, Person B (Tyrion) got kicked out of their old school for sleeping with a teacher. One day Person B sees Person A in the hall and decides that ‘corrupting’ Person A will be their personal mission this school year. Up to you whether or not they succeed.  
> *Sometime in the midst of corrupting the innocent*  
> #3. Imagine your OTP studying together, and for every question answered right, somebody has to take off a piece of clothing. (It was reader's idea)  
> *Tyrion Succeeded*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have license to be mad at me. I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. NOT my intention what so ever. I've just been focusing on other works, but I'm gonna try to get back at this one.
> 
> I know I keep saying that, but this time I mean it. I've finally got so time, so now I'm gonna be working on your requests!!

You were sweet, you were a student at Winterfell Academy. You were one of the top students in your grade and you were very polite to everyone you met. Winterfell Academy was one of the best private schools out there in Westeros. Your friend Arya had been to a school in Bravvos, but for the most part everyone dreamed of being at your school.

So, when you got a transfer student, it was always big news. This time was no different. When Tyrion Lannister came to Winterfell Academy, gossip was told about how he ended up there. Many different stories circulated about him and he was quick to earn a reputation for being a ladies man and a heavy drinker.

Despite the no drinking rule, he always was able to smuggle in alcohol. Not only that but it was said he was kicked out of King’s Landing for sleeping with one of the teachers. Although, the teacher he slept with had a reputation herself. Shae was a teacher that had a reputation that reached the ears of the students at Winterfell Academy.

Tyrion’s father had him transferred to Winterfell Academy to try and set him straight. Considering it was a strict school, Tywin hoped that his son would learn something and see all of the examples set before him and follow them.

However, so far it wasn’t working. When Tyrion saw you walking with your friends Brienne and Sansa, he was already intrigued. He had met Sansa and Brienne, but neither of them wanted much to do with him. He struck out with them, but he never tried talking to you.

So, he decided that he would get to know you, considering that now that he noticed you, he noticed how you were in several of his classes. His interest was kept from you, as he was subtle about it. He would sit closer to you and your friends, and he would slightly ghost you.

It was a little creepy, but you tried not to think anything of it. The Academy was a little old fashion, in that it was a boarding school and it used quills and ink pots instead of pens. Parchment paper instead of notebook paper, and students had chores to do at times.

Still, the education was good, as most of the people were very honorable and trustworthy. Unlike King’s Landing where it was full of liars and people with terrible reputations. However, Tyrion wasn’t too bad, despite what people thought. You found it slightly amusing when he talked back to teachers and students a like.

However, you didn’t condone it, but it sometimes made you smile when he told off a classmate for being an idiot. During lunch time, Sansa and Brienne sat with their other friends, leaving you to sit alone. Not that you minded, but you felt just a little awkward sitting alone in a crowded lunch room.

“Mind if I sit with you?” A voice asked. You looked over and saw that it was Tyrion, he stood at your table with a small smile. You were surprised he asked, but you didn’t want to seem rude.

“Oh, sure.” You replied, a polite smile of your own. Tyrion sat down one seat away from yours. Glancing at the rest of the room, you noted that some of them were looking in your direction, whispering and pointing slightly. “So, uh, how are you?” You asked, wanting to start a conversation so you didn’t feel as awkward.

“As well as I can hope.” Tyrion replied. “What about you? You’re usually with your friends.”

“Oh, they wanted to sit with other people today.” You shrugged. “Not so bad.”

“That’s the spirit,” Tyrion said jokingly as you both ate your food. “Tell me about yourself, I’ve seen you around before.” And there began a somewhat routine. Whenever Sansa and Brienne weren’t around, you were with Tyrion. He was actually fun to be around and he was quite kind when you let him be.

It was nice, because you could talk about things with him that you couldn’t with Sansa and Brienne. Tyrion was also smarter than most gave him credit for. He got excellent grades and he wasn’t afraid to show off that fact. As your friendship grew, you both tried to get chores together so you could keep talking and hanging out.

Tyrion was quite funny, and he made you laugh often. Unknown to you, however, Tyrion had made it his mission to slowly take away that innocent vibe that you had around yourself. Tyrion thought it would be fun to make you a little more like him. Although, he started to actually like you as you were, but he wanted you to see that there was more to being a good girl.

There were little changes in you already; you took to laughing more freely at his crude and slightly crass jokes, you told a few of those jokes yourself. You had also begun openly siding with Tyrion whenever someone wanted to be rude to him. Even Sansa and Brienne had noticed how you took to hanging out with him over them.

~

“What’s going on, Y/N?” Sansa asked one night. You two were roommates, and while you usually were very open with her, you were a little defensive of Tyrion.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“Ever since you’ve been hanging around with Tyrion, you’ve been acting differently.”

“I have not.” You denied with a small laugh. “I just… I thought I’d finally branch out, you know? You and Brienne have your own friends other than me, so why can’t I have mine?”

“It’s fine if you want other friends, but Tyrion Lannister?” Sansa asked. “You can do better.”

“Tyrion’s nice,” you defended. “Sure, he’s not someone I thought I’d hang out with. But once you get to know him, he’s pretty fun to hang out with. I mean, he sat with me when you and Brienne ditched me for your other friends.” Sansa was quite for a moment before she sighed.

“Just be careful.”

“Sure,” You agreed. After that, the two of you left it alone for a while, not really speaking about it. Later that day, Brienne came over to your room and the three of you had a similar conversation, ending with Brienne letting you do as you wished, but warning you to be careful.

~

After that, your relationship with Sansa and Brienne was a little strained. While you appreciated the fact that they care about you and wanted what was best, you didn’t like how they judged Tyrion based on the rumors and lies spread about him. You had offered to have them meet him and to actually give him a chance, but they refused.

With that, you slowly distanced yourself from them. Though, they didn’t make it that big of a deal, as they also didn’t actively seek you out either. Even though the three of you had a good friendship and had been friends since your first year, you figured it was for the best.

Besides, they were already working on distancing themselves anyway by hanging out with their other friends. However, Tyrion made it easy to forget about your issues with them. He would study with you all the time, or at least whenever both of you were free. During one such study session, the two of you were in his room. Because he came in just before Winter break, Tyrion had his own room. So, you were the only ones there. Which made it perfect for the kind of game you two were playing. It was you who suggested it, really.

Ever since Tyrion told you about a card game called strip poker, you were intrigued. However, you were terrible at card games and knew Tyrion would win easily. So, you made up a different version, one that was a little more fair. You would take turns asking questions for the up coming exam, and if they got it wrong, you had to remove an item of clothing.

Tyrion smirked when this was suggested, so he easily agreed to it. Round one left you without a sweater and socks and Tyrion without a jerkin. You were wearing more clothes, so you playfully removed the ones that didn’t matter all that much where this game was concerned.

As the game continued, you were left shirtless. However, Tyrion matched that just fine after the last question. This game got your heart racing just a little, as you had never done anything like this. You weren’t insecure about your body, but you weren’t one to flaunt it either.

Unlike the clever redhead, Ros, who knew she had a figure and knew how to use it. It was a miracle she didn’t get expelled, but there were theories on that. Tyrion tried not to let his eyes wander too much, but it was hard, considering you were absolutely beautiful to him.

When he had started with this little game of his, he hadn’t expected it to be like this. However, he didn’t complain. But, he did grow just a little tired of this game after a while, as you were both running out of questions to ask. “Why don’t we play a different game?” He asked.

“Sure.” You shrugged. You both were still shirtless, but neither of you seemed to mind. Besides, you still had your bra on, so you weren’t too exposed. 

“Let’s play a game I invented back in King’s Landing,” he continued. “It’s a drinking game.”

“Oh, I don’t drink.” You said.

“Well, there is always a first for everything.” Tyrion replied with a smirk.

“We don’t even have any wine,” you said with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, Lord Stark only lets us have wine at dinner, and it’s only one cup before it’s switched to water.”

“Ah,” Tyrion said as he got up from his place. “Good thing I know the cooks, and that I bought them off.” He smirked as he went to a part of the floor where he hid a bunch of things. He took out two bottles of wine and two glasses.

“I shouldn’t even be surprised.” You grinned with a playful eyeroll. “Alright, what goes into this game?”

“I ask you questions about yourself, for every question I get right, you drink. For every one I get wrong, I drink.” You shrugged, accepting the glass he offered you. He started with simple questions at first, but then he got into different ones.

What surprised you was that he got a good amount of them right. But it was amusing to see his pout when he got them wrong. When he ran out of anything else, you both had a fair amount to drink. You were a little buzzed, but you could actually hold your wine better than either of you thought.

Tyrion was a seasoned drinker already, so he was fine, just a little more loose than he was. Which was saying something because Tyrion was pretty much an open book. “Has anyone ever kissed you, Y/N?” He asked.

“What?” You asked with a small laugh.

“Has anyone ever kissed you?” He repeated.

“Yeah,” You replied.

“Anyone other than your mother?” You hit him with a pillow with a mock glare.

“Yes, you jerk.” You replied payfully. 

“Alright, who?” He asked with a grin of his own.

“You wouldn’t know him, it happened before I came to the Academy.” You replied with a small shrug. “It was a short fling, but it was nice, I suppose. Why do you ask?”

“Call it curiosity.” He shrugged. You shared a comfortable silence, sipping more wine. As time went on, you got a little braver and just a little more reckless. Which gave you the idea to go through with what you had wanted to do for a while now.

You both were on his bed, at a respectable distance from one another. However, you moved closer to him. With just a moment of hesitation, you leaned forward and kissed him. Tyrion was surprised by your boldness, but he wasn’t going to question it right now.

He kissed you back, setting his glass down so he wouldn’t spill the wine still in it. It was a good kiss, both of you tasting the wine and what must have been each other. While Tyrion could have allowed it to escalate further, he didn’t want to take advantage of you while you weren’t fully in the right mind state.

So, even though you straddled him, he pulled away. “Not now,” he said softly. “If you want to do this with me, then I’d prefer it when you were sober.” While he may have wanted to corrupt you, he wanted to do it right, not like this. Even with your fuzzy mind, you agreed.

You were slightly embarrassed by your actions, but you didn’t quite regret them. After spending a few more minutes with him in his room, but you left not long after the kiss. When you got back to your room with Sansa, you were relieved to see that she was asleep.

The next morning, your head hurt a little. You were glad that you didn't drink too much, as you knew the headache would be worse. Getting ready for the day, you remembered fragments of what had happened the previous night. You were embarrassed with the way you acted, and you hoped Tyrion wouldn’t think less of you. 

You went through your day, thinking of ways to apologize to Tyrion. But when you were going to do it, Tyrion seemed to be in a good mood. He must have seen it in your eyes as he only smirked slightly but said ‘not to worry about it’. It was a relief that you hadn’t made a bad impression on him.

You wondered when you started caring for what he thought about why, but you chalked it off as nothing. As the school year went on, you changed more and more. You hung around with Tyrion, and left your old friends behind. Though, they didn’t seem to put up much of a fight to keep you with them in the first place, so you supposed it was for the best.

When the year ended, Tyrion asked if you wanted to come to King’s Landing with him. Having been at the academy most of your life, you were excited to see something knew. On your journey there, you shyly confessed that you had grown feelings for Tyrion. 

While he may have corrupted you for a few moments of fun, to fill the void of boredom, Tyrion grew to actually like you as well. So, when you told him your feelings, he didn’t hesitate to return them. The trip there to introduce you as only a friend to his family changed into introducing his girlfriend.


	44. Old Dog: Sandor Clegane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariya  
> So, I've never really requested fanfictions like this before because it still completely surprises me that someone would be willing to do it, especially someone as talented as you! I really really liked prompts 12 and 24 and have a mind for them perhaps happening with Sandor Clegane. And,to be slightly more specific with both:12 could be Sandor getting frustrated with reader over putting themselves in danger or not thinking about what they say in front of Joffery and such because if could get them hurt. 24 could be a situation where they're north and its a cold night I'm sorry that's a lot, but I would be ecstatic if I got to read those. If you want to change anything for it to be easier then that's completely fine, whatever works best for you!  
> Request 12: Imagine your OTP getting in a fight and one of them yelling that they love the other one and then it gets really quiet.  
> Request 24: Imagine your OTP not having enough blankets for both of them and sharing. It takes some doing, but they settle comfortably into each other’s arms and fall asleep listening to each other’s heartbeat, smelling their hair, feeling the rise and fall of their breath. The next morning, they’re still in the same position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed it a little bit, but I hope you like it anyway!! Sorry I didn't get to your request for a while, enjoy, lovely!!  
> X

Living in King’s Landing was not easy whatsoever. Y/N was one of the ladies in the court. She was a little more outspoken than the others, which earned her quite the reputation. However, she didn’t care much for what others said about her. She was still one of the more outsiders in the nobility.

That didn’t seem to bother her though, as she was a favorite to the servants and maids. Even to those who had squires, she was well know. A champion of the downtrodden some called her. Y/N was also favored because of her beauty, both inside and out. She was kind to those she met and she was quite attractive to many.

One of those people being Sandor Clegane, the Hound. He tried not to let his gaze linger on her longer than necessary, but he couldn’t help it. He liked Y/N’s spirit and her fight. Even though she was kind to all she met, she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and to stand up for herself.

Perhaps if given the training, she would even be a good fighter too. Still, he didn’t want to get caught looking at you, because he knew that no one would want his mug leering at them. However, Y/N proved him wrong when she first ran into him face to face.

Instead of a grimace or shrinking away in fear, Y/N offered a polite smile, looking even a little shy as she met his gaze. “Good morning, ser.”

“I ain’t no ser.” Sandor replied on instinct. Why everyone in this bloody city thought he was a knight was beyond him.

“My apologies,” Y/N replied. “You must be Sandor Clegane, guard to King Joffrey.”

“Aye, and yer the little lady who doesn’t care to hold her tongue.” Sandor replied.

Even though his voice was low and rough, his words made Y/N laughed slightly. “Indeed, I suppose that is me,” she nodded. “Would you care to join me on a walk, Sandor?”

Sandor looked at her skeptically, unsure of what she was playing at. “Ain’t you scared?”

“Why would I be afraid of you?” Y/N questioned back. “You haven’t done anything to frighten me.” Sandor was silent, not sure what to say to that. Usually his reputation alone was enough to scare people, but it seemed you didn’t care about that. “If you do not wish to accompany me, then I suppose I’ll be on my way.”

Y/N offered another smile before she moved to walk away from him. “Wait,” he said as he turned around. “I’ll walk with yah, can’t ‘ave a lady like yerself just walking around.” Y/N smiled again as she waited for him to walk next to her.

Y/N didn’t push too much talk onto him, if he didn’t want to talk, then she was content just strolling the halls with him in silence. Sandor was surprised that he actually quite enjoyed himself, though he would never admit it out loud. And if anyone gave him shit for it, he’d rip their guts out and wear it around his neck.

From then on, it seemed to become a daily thing. After court, and after Y/N would hold her ground against the King, despite the twinge of fear he would hurt her, Y/N and Sandor would stroll the halls. They slowly got to know one another, Y/N doing minor prompting in order to get Sandor to open up about himself.

Even so, the two had a nice friendship going. Truth be told, Sandor thought of himself lucky. How he got the attention of a beautiful and kind woman like Y/N was unknown to him. She didn’t seem repulsed by his scars, nor was she put off by the way he spoke so callus and candid.

Sandor thought he’d just be another deplorable man who admired the beautiful women from afar, yet never get to be with one, much less speak with one. Of course, Sandor spoke on few occasions with Sansa, the prized little bird trapped in this wretched city. He felt the need to protect her, just as he felt the need to protect Lady Y/N.

His feelings of protectiveness went through the roof, when Joffrey had Sansa at crowbow point as he ordered Ser Meryn to beat the poor girl for something she had no control over. However, he really couldn’t do anything to intervene. Before Ser Meryn struck her, however, Sandor heard Y/N’s voice speak up.

“Your Grace!” She called out sharply. “What are you doing?”

“I’m punishing her.” Joffrey replied.

“Punishing her?” Y/N asked walking forward. “She hasn’t done anything.”

“By what right do you have to stand up to me?” Joffrey hissed.

“Every good King takes into consideration the word of his people.” Y/N replied back bravely. “While I may not be an advisor, I highly recommend you lower your crossbow and let her go.” She stood her ground, even though she was terrified on the inside.

Y/N wasn’t stupid, she knew that he could do whatever he wanted to her, yet she was not going to stand there and watch an innocent girl be beaten for no reason. “Ser Meryn, show Lady Y/N her place.” Joffrey snarled as he glared at the woman.

The honorless knight walked forward and hit Y/N across the face roughly. To her credit, Y/N remained firm as she took her beating. With a harsh punch to the stomach, Ser Meryn backed off to go back to Sansa.

“Next time you speak to me out of turn, it’ll be worse for you.” Joffrey said to Y/N.

“What is the meaning of this?” Tyrion asked as he walked into the throne room. When everyone was dismissed, Y/N walked into the halls, making sure she wasn’t followed before she began to weep. Her abdomen hurt as did her face. She was sure she had a split lip as it hurt when she ran her tongue over it.

Sandor left the hall to find Y/N, pausing when he heard soft crying around the corner. Walking slowly, Sandor’s brows furrowed when he saw Y/N sitting with her head resting on her knees as she cried. Grimacing slightly, as he was unsure how to comfort her, he grabbed the hankerchief he had with him.

The soft clink of his armor alerted Y/N to someone coming and she quickly stood up and wiped her eyes. She offered a broken smile to Sandor when she saw it was him. Wordlessly, he handed her the cloth. Y/N accepted it and wiped under her eyes. She calmed down quickly, knowing that Sandor was uncomfortable with these kinds of things.

Once you were cleaned up a little, you offered a stronger smile. “I suppose this was one of the few times where I didn’t look my best.” She tried to joke.

Sandor didn’t want to really make such a fuss over the incident, but he nearly lunged when Ser Meryn dared to hit her. Sandor knew the disgusting man had a thing for hitting young girls, girls younger than Y/N, but Sandor had heard the man talking about making an exception for her.

He knew he’d have a talk with the honorless knight once he was sure Y/N was alright. “Why don’t you ever learn when to shut your mouth?” Sandor asked her.

“What?” Y/N asked in bewilderment.

“The next time you think about mouthing off that that little shit, remember that he’s king. Even if we hate him, we can’t gamble with our own safety like that.” He replied.

“I think I can handle myself just fine.” Y/N replied, bristling slightly at his words.

“Like you took care of yourself today?” Sandor snorted. “That stunt you pulled in there could have ended a lot worse than it did. And if you think yah can just get away with something like that, then yer more foolish than I thought.”

“I am not foolish,” Y/N stated. “I know what is right and what is wrong. What the King was doing was wrong. I was not going to stand idly by and watch that girl get beaten. No one here is protecting her, and if you won’t even step up and do it, then I will.” She seathed.

“Did yah not hear what I said?” Sandor asked, raising his voice a bit. “You do some shit like that again and he’ll take your head, do you not fuckin’ understand that?”

“Why do you even care?” Y/N asked, not backing down. “What I do has nothing to do with you, so what makes you think you can just tell me what I should and shouldn’t do?”

Y/N knew it was a ballsy thing to stand up to the Hound, but she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, not really. Sandor felt his anger flare up at her recklessness, but he would never even think about hurting her. Even so, he couldn’t help but let the dam burst on his words.

“I’m telling yah what tah do because I fuckin’ care about yah! I nearly damn laughed myself at that fucker who dared lay his cunt hands on yah. I fuckin’ care about yah alright? I’m a damn fool, but I’ve fallen in love with yah.”

Sandor roared his words slightly as he stared at her. Y/N took a step back as she processed what he had yelled at her. Sandor saw the look on her face and how she stepped away from him as a show of fear.

“I knew it, yah are afraid of me.” Sandor scoffed. “And I’m just another poor fucker who fell for the wrong girl.” He moved to walk away from Y/N, shaking his head as he started to laugh at himself and his stupidity.

However, Y/N recovered from what had just happened and knew that she needed to run after him. “Sandor!” She called as she ran after him. “Wait!”

Sandor paused and turned around, curling his lip slightly. “What? Yah gonna laugh at me? Go on then, get it over with.”

Y/N knew that this was just his defense, he didn’t want her to see that he was hurt. “I’m not going to laugh at you,” she said softly. “I’d never laugh at you, you know that.”

“Then what do you want?” Sandor asked.

“You’re not a fool, Sandor. And if you think you’re foolish for having feelings for me, then I must be a fool too. I’ve fallen in love with you too.”

Sandor clenched his jaw slightly. “This a joke? Some sick trick or something? Are yah just tryin’ tah make be feel better?”

“It’s not a trick,” Y/N sighed in amused exasperation. “I’m being serious.” For once, Sandor allowed himself to look slightly vulnerable. He wasn’t good with words, not really. So, instead he walked over and leaned down to cup Y/N’s face to kiss her.

~

With the Black Water on fire, Sandor couldn’t stay there as he watched men burn. So, he stalked off after saying ‘fuck the King’. He needed to get out of King’s Landing, but before he was to go, he was going to take the only two people he gave a shit about with him.

He went to Sansa first, trying to see if she’d go with him. She didn’t. He thought of her as foolish, as she should have left King’s Landing when she had the chance. But, it was her choice, he wasn’t going to force yet another thing on her.

Next, Sandor went to where he knew he would find Y/N. Most of the women went to Maegor’s holdfast, but not Y/N. She was in his room, knowing that anyone who dared enter that room was a fool and would be killed on sight.

When he got there, he knocked roughly so that she would hear him. When he heard the sliding metal of the bar on the other side, he opened the door. “We’re leaving, get your things.” He said.

“Leaving?” Y/N questioned.

“Yes, hurry now, get whatever you need,” Sandor replied. “We don’ have much time.” Y/N didn’t question him, instead, she scurried to her room, him hot on her heels to pack a few things. They had blankets and as much food as they could take. They took three water skins each, Sandor wishing they could take wine, but he didn’t want to take up more space.

So, he stuck with the full wine skin he already had around his neck as his only drink for now. He was sure he’d find more. Once they were both settled, they both went to the stables and got horses. Y/N wasn’t too familiar with riding, but she knew what she was doing, and knew Sandor wouldn’t let her horse rear up on her.

So, the two rode off and away from King’s Landing. They were out and they were free. Y/N no longer had to worry about the King and if he wanted to use her as his next object of sadistic entertainment.

Once they were far enough away, Sandor figured they’d rest for the night and pick up again in the morning. It was a cold night, with the adrenaline washing away, both of them could feel it. It wasn’t freezing, but it was cool enough that one may get sick if they weren’t careful.

Neither of them could afford to get sick, so they made a generously high fire and wrapped blankets around themselves. Sandor helped her set up their little camp for the night, Y/N not knowing what to really do. As the night progressed, Sandor woke up from his light sleep to hear Y/N’s teeth chattering slightly.

He glanced over and saw that she was shivered slightly, even with the blanket around her. Sighing quietly to himself, and knowing she would get sick if he didn’t do something, Sandor moved from his place to lay next to her. He threw the blanket he had on himself over both of them as Y/N stopped shivering.

Turning in her sleep, Y/N faced him and snuggled into his armored chest, resting her head under the crook of his neck and armor. Sandor softly grumbled, but allowed her to cling to him. He inhaled softly, able to smell the sweet scent of her hair. Sandor found it strangely comfortable to have her in his arms.

Even though they had started to move forward in whatever they had, they had never slept together. But this, this was nice. As he drifted off, Sandor thought that this wouldn’t be too bad, falling asleep like this every night.

In the morning when they awoke, they were both in the same position. Y/N blushed softly as she slowly pulled herself away from him. “You were cold,” Sandor said gruffly as he sat up as well.

“Thank you,” Y/N said softly. Sandor groaned slightly as he got up and stretched.

“Best damn sleep I’ve had in a while.” He mumbled.

“You sure that’s not just the wine talking?” Y/N tried to joke. Sandor glanced at her, seeing a smug little smirk on her face. Feeling oddly playful, Sandor walked over to her, initiated their physical contact for a change.

“No, it’s because I had a beautiful woman in my arms all night.” He said as he kissed her.


	45. Kissed by Fire: Tormund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deansdirtywhore  
> Tormund/shy!Reader, combination of prompts 2, 5, 6, 7, 25, 40. Only with prompt 25, instead of dorm/textbook, maybe they live down the hall from each other and Tormund is returning mail that was accidentally delivered to the wrong apartment. Tormund tells reader that she's so cute, and small, and he wants to make babies with her, mostly just teasing her to see how hard he can make her blush, but not lying.  
> 2: Imagine person A of your OTP relentlessly flirting with B in public, just to see B blush.  
> 5: Person A has given up on love. Nope. Love is not for them. Forget that. And then they meet person B and think; And this is the asshole who will ruin everything.  
> 6: Imagine your OTP is wrestling over the remote.  
> 7: Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute they look with their hair being a huge mess.  
> 25: Person A thinks that person B is kinda cute, but otherwise doesn’t feel much for them. Person A walks in on person B in their pajamas with their hair all messed up and person A thinks it’s the cutest thing ever.  
> 40: I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the user name, btw lol XD
> 
> I hope I did this justice, I've never written Tormund before, so I hope you enjoy!! X
> 
> (That gif makes me laugh every time I see it. He was in love as soon as he saw her XD XD)

Walking into his apartment complex, Tormund checked his mailbox. As he did, he found three envelopes that didn’t belong to him, but to his pretty neighbor who lived down the hall.

Tormund liked her, as she was a pretty shy and also very pretty. He smirked a little, now he had the chance to actually interact with her. So, he took the mail that was his and separated it from the three envelopes that were Y/N’s.

Considering each box needs a key, Tormund wasn’t able to just put the mail in her box. So, he walked towards her apartment door with a soft smirk on his face. Passing the hall mirror, Tormund ran a hand through his ginger hair and scratched lightly at his beard.

Standing in front of her door, Tormund knocked three times. He waited a moment, as he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. When it opened, he was surprised to see his shy, pretty neighbor standing there in her pajamas. It was late in the day, so he assumed she was getting ready for bed.

Her hair was messy and she looked to be a little tired as well. It was adorable to see her in such a state, and Tormund had to fight not to grin as he saw her. “Tormund?” She asked softly, her eyes widening as she realized who was standing in front of her.

“Hello,” Tormund smiled. “Sorry to bother you, but I was just getting in after work. I checked the mail and saw that ours got mixed up a little.” He offered her the three envelopes.

“Oh, thank you,” Y/N smiled shyly as she took them from him. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Tormund spoke.

“Anyway, I hope you have a good night.” He said

“You too,” Y/N replied. With that, Tormund walked away and Y/N closed the door.

~

After that night, Y/N and Tormund would run into each other more often. Tormund didn’t mind, as he liked Y/N quite a lot. Y/N was so shy, though, so it made it hard for him to talk to her.

The reason she was so shy was because she didn’t really want to date anyone in the complex, or in general. She had given up on love and relationships ever since her last break up. Y/N wasn’t willing to go through that kind of heartbreak again, so she decided it was best to just keep to herself and get by.

Also, she didn’t really know what to make of the looks Tormund was giving her. She’ll admit that she found him quite handsome in a sort of rugged and wild kind of way. But she found the looks he gave her to be a little unnerving.

It also didn’t help that he seemed to enjoy flirting with her quite a lot. While she was flattering, Y/N was always left in a blushing, stuttering mess. Sure, people took interest in her, but never like this.

The lines were so cheesy too, and they made Y/N smile every time she heard one. Y/N would politely greet him in return, even though she would be practically reduced to a puddle.

Tormund loved every second of it, if the wide grin on his face every time he got a reaction from Y/N was anything to go by. He knew his lines were working because of the bright blush on her face.

Slowly but surely, Tormund would step up his flirting, boldly asking Y/N out on a date. When he asked, he was fully prepared to accept a rejection, but he was pleasantly surprised when she said yes.

She did so with a furious blush on her face and in a small voice, but it was a yes nonetheless. So, after the first date, the two went on another one, then another, and another. Even though Y/N had tried not to let herself fall in love again, Tormund had charmed his way into her heart.

Soon enough, the two had been dating for several months now. They still lived in separate apartment complexes, but they were often at each other’s apartments anyway. Although, Y/N was at Tormund’s place more often than she was at her own.

He had a bigger apartment than she did, so it made sense that she was there. Which made it amusing when Tormund’s friends came over and met Y/N for the first time. Jon didn’t believe that his loud and slightly crazy friend had gotten himself a girlfriend, but he believed it when he met Y/N.

Y/N and Tormund were lounging in his apartment, watching TV. Although, Y/N grew bored with what they were watching and decided to change channels. She didn’t know that Tormund was paying close attention to the show until he complained when she switched channels.

“Aye, I was watching that.”

“Really?” Y/N asked. “I thought it was boring, to be honest.”

“Watchin’ a story about a lady fightin’ off a bear on ‘er own is boring?” Tormund questioned. “Even the title was catchy; The Bear and the Maiden Fair.”

“Eh, just not my thing, I guess.” Tormund grumbled as he allowed Y/N to watch a bit of her show. Though, he was a little petty at times, and he proved it when he was able to steal the remote back to change it back to his show. “Hey!”

“Yah did the same to me, lass,” Tormund reminded with a grin. Y/N narrowed her eyes before she did something unexpected. She lunged forward and made a grab for the remote.

“Give it!” She shouted. Tormund roared out a laugh, high amused by the turn of events.

“So that’s ‘ow yah wanna play it, eh?” He asked as allowed himself to be pushed over onto the couch. Once he was sure he was secure, he quickly rolled both of them over easily, pinning Y/N down on the couch.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Tormund gave Y/N his usual intense stare as she looked at him breathlessly. The air charged around them as they continued to just stare at one another.

“You’re cute,” Tormund finally said. “And small,” he smirked. Y/N wrinkled her nose in defiance which caused him to chuckle. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her nose which gained a small huff of amusement from her. “I wanna make babies with yah.”

Y/N blushed furiously, unsure of what to really say. Tormund let her up a few moments later. She excused herself to head to the kitchen to get a snack and to cool off. As she moved past him, Tormund couldn’t resist lightly slapping her bum.

“Oi!” She said in protest. Tormund only chuckled in return.

“You’re my girlfriend, I thought that gave me permission to slap your ass.” He shrugged. Rolling her eyes, Y/N continued on.

Later that night, Y/N decided to spend the night with Tormund. For a large man, he was rather cuddly. He held Y/N close, encasing her in his arms. She was so small compared to him, and Tormund loved it. It was like he had a human teddy bear that he could cuddle with all night and hopefully all morning.

Y/N didn’t mind the closeness, considering it provided extra warmth. Besides, she felt completely safe whenever she was in his arms, because only a fool would even consider going up against Tormund.

In the morning, Y/N woke up first. As she did, she stretched a little before turning to look up at Tormund. She smiled softly as she watched him sleep. He looked so at peace and comfortable.

It was adorable, really. His fairly tamed ginger hair was a wild mess, and his equally wild beard framed his face. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she loved seeing how messy his hair could get. She loved how his ginger hair accented his brown eyes.

In truth, Y/N loved Tormund in general. He was a good man, he was fun to be around, and he clearly loved her deeply in return. Slowly, Tormund woke up. He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light coming in from the window.

As he did, he blinked down to look at Y/N and chuckled when he saw her already awake. “We’re you starin’ at me in my sleep?” He asked. Y/N blushed slightly, but smiled anyway.

“Maybe,” she admitted.

Tormund chuckled again. “You just like my hair, don’t yah?” He asked.

“Maybe,” she repeated. She gained another chuckle as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

“It’s because I’m ginger,” he nodded to himself. “Kissed by fire and all.” He smirked as he kissed the top of her head again. “Now you’re kissed by fire too.” Y/N laughed softly as she shook her head.


	46. Brief Note

**Can't belive the amount of people reading this and requesting!! I've very glad that you guys are enjoying my work, so request away!!!**

 

**I can't believe I forgot to add in the mutants!! So, of course, I'm going to add them now, so if you want anything with them, then feel free!!**

 

_**Logan/Wolverine** _

_**Charlies Xavier/ Professor X (Young and Old if you want lol)** _

_**Remy Lebau/ Gambit** _

_**Scott Summers/Cyclops** _

_**Alex Summers/Havoc** _

_**Hank Mccoy/Beast** _

_**Piotr Rasputin/Collossus** _

_**Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler** _

_**Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Young and Old)** _

_**Victor Creed/Sabretooth** _

**And anymore I forgot and you guys want to have!! XD**

 

 


	47. Out of the Lab: Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Ashley_Winchester_77  
> Can you do number 19 with tony stark and with some smut. Not a lot. Thanks if you do! ;)  
> Request 19: Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from the gym all sweaty. Person B sees this and gets instantly turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves. I am so sorry for not posting for a while! I was so busy writing for my other works, that I kind of forgot about it, but I should be back at it!! X  
> Enjoy! XX

Y/N had been working with Tony and his company for years. She was a hard worker and she did her job well. Over the years, she has also been one of the few people to turn down Tony’s advances.

He was very flirty, and pretty much through formalities to the wind. Where Y/N called him ‘Mr. Stark’ he called her by her first name. Unless there was something urgent or something, that was the only time he used her last name.

Even so, every time he made a move on her, she deflected it or turned him down. Though, that wasn’t to say that she didn’t like him, because she did. Y/N wasn’t one to mix her personal life with her work, though, so that was the main reason she didn’t play along.

Not only that, but because she didn’t want to just be another girl to him. If he was serious about her, he’d have to prove it. And so far, he’s not proving it. So, his advances would always be turned down.

However, she did her best not to pay too much attention whenever Tony decided to work out or wear his muscle shirts when he worked. But, Y/N had to admit, he did look good. Tony Stark was a very attractive man, and he knew it.

Which was why he always tried to get Y/N’s attention. But, she never gave it to him, not really. Sometimes, she’d play along just a little before returning back to business. It threw Tony off and made him want to keep pursuing her.

One day, he had finally decided to ask. The question that had been on his mind for a while now. “What will it take to get one date with you?” He asked.

Y/N glanced up from what she was doing, raising an eyebrow. “You really need to ask?” She asked dryly.

“Well,” Tony shrugged lightly. “I already know you’ll turn me down if I ask you out. So, I figured I’d try a different tact.”

“Mm,” Y/N hummed. “Well, Mr. Stark, I’d say perhaps cleaning up your act a little. And maybe stop parading around with a new girl on your arm almost every night would be a start.” She said in a fake sweet voice.

“Well then,” Tony said as he narrowed his eyes slightly. “I guess I’ve got a job to do.”

~

When she said that, Y/N didn’t think he would actually follow through with it. He stopped going to wild parties, or if he did, he actually behaved a little. Tony stopped showing up on magazines and celebrity news reports with a new girl latched onto his arm.

He even stopped flirting with other girls besides Y/N. So, when he walked up to her a few days into it, he wore a soft, smug smirk. “So, Ms. Y/L/N, how about a date?”

Trying hard not to smile, Y/N tilted her head slightly. “Where would we be going?” She asked. The smirk widened.

“Well, a fancy restaurant would be my first choice.” Tony said. “Perhaps maybe a social event if your not one for up close and personal.” He shrugged.

“And what time would this be?”

“Seven o’clock, Friday.” Tony said. Y/N raised an eyebrow as she hummed slightly.

“Alright, Mr. Stark, a fancy restaurant at seven o’clock on friday.” She said as she wrote down her address on a piece of paper. “Don’t be late.”

~

And he wasn’t, he was on time, and being a surprising gentleman. He held the door open, and even pulled out her chair. It made her suspicious of what he was doing, but she let it go for the evening.

The two talked about a bunch of things. And Y/N found that she enjoyed their evening together. Once she let down her professional front, and gave him an actual chance, it was a good night.

Though, she told him that she wasn’t one to sleep on the first date. So, that prompted Tony to ask for another one. The second date turned into a third, then a fourth. Then to casual greetings and subtle flirts.

It was not kind of an unspoken thing that they were together. That Y/N wasn’t allowed to see other people and neither was Tony. And when someone got to close and the other was around, they were quick to stake their claim on the other.

More often than not, it was Y/N who had to show that Tony was with her and not interested in anyone else. Had Tony known she was a little possessive, he would have asked her out sooner.

It was nice, for once, to be the one who was claimed instead of the one doing the claiming. Their life continued on like that for the most part.

~

One day, when Tony returned after a particularly grueling workout, Y/N was there. She couldn’t help but let her eyes give him an appreciative once over. She was waiting for him in his lab, as she needed to discuss business with him. 

But, she didn’t know that this was one of his workout days, but she couldn’t say she minded. Considering his grey muscle shirt was clinging slightly to him and his arms were very defined.

“What can I do for you, Ms. Y/L/N?” He asked, smirking slightly at the way she was eyeing him. 

“I, um,” Y/N begain. “I’m here on a business inquiry.” She said.

“Really?” Tony asked as he walked closer, “what about?” Y/N didn’t answer at first. Backing up slowly as Tony crowded her against the desk behind her. They had shared a few, soft, kisses on their dates and a light peck in passing if they weren’t in a rush, but that was it.

But, now that they were face to face, neither of them could deny that they wanted to kiss each other. Y/N lifted her gaze from Tony’s lips to his eyes, raising her chin slightly so she could brush their lips together. A smirk threatened the edges of her lips when Tony let out a slightly shuddering breath.

“Well, I think those inquiries can wait.” Tony said in a low voice before he pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Y/N kissed back, dropping what she held to the floor with a dull clatter.

Tony steps in between her legs and groans slightly when she tugs his hair. Tony lifts her up so she sits on the table, his hands on her waist. Suddenly, Y/N pulls back, panting harshly. “Not in the lab.” She said breathlessly.

“Right,” Tony muttered pulling away slightly before lifting her up bridal style, which got her to squeal and him to chuckle a little. They take the elevator to his room, where he gently lays her on his bed.

They slow down from the heated kiss they shared in the lab, but that didn’t make it any less good. Once they undressed each other and got into a comfortable position, it was definitely something to remember.

Breathless whimpers left Y/N and small grunts left Tony. It was slow, yet, still heated. When they both reached their highs, Tony collapsed next to her, both of them breathing hard. 

“I’m definitely not letting you go, now.” Y/N said. “You’re stuck with me, Stark.”

“I’m okay with that.” Tony said. “Good call on not being in the lab.” Y/N smirked before she rolled over to face him.

“I don’t know, I think we might have to do something in the lab.” She said cheekily. “Besides, I left something down there that I kind of want back.”

“Oh, really?” Tony asked, matching her smirk.

“Mhmm,” Y/N hummed. “Besides, as I said, I have a few business inquiries for you, Mr. Stark.” Tony scoffed lightly, but he chuckled and rolled over to be back on top of her.

“I think those can wait a little longer.” Y/N giggled lightly as he leaned down to kiss her.


	48. Sympathy for the Devil: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rileyapplezabini  
> Prompt 38 with Lucifer and reader.   
> Request 38: Being on the brink of admitting their feelings for each other but then getting interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best works, but I hope you enjoy it! I've never written Lucifer, so go easy on me if I didn't capture his character too well. XD  
> Also, as I said, I'm back at it faster than I was! So, enjoy, lovelies!! XX

Pretty much everyone hated him, angels kept trying to kill him, or they annoyed the shit out of him. Demons never trusted him thanks to that asshole, Crowley, and of course anyone associated with the Winchester’s hated him. Not to mention the Winchesters themselves.

However, only their little friend Y/N wasn’t scared of him or hated him. They actually got along decently well. However, Y/N was defensive when it came to their friends. So, if Lucifer decided to be a dick to them, they were the only one who he would actually listen too.

For instance, as he was doing his typical monologue, and threatening to smight Castiel and torture the brother’s. But, Y/N showed up and stopped him. “Oi, don’t torture them. I kind of need them.”

“Oh,” Lucifer whined. “Why do you ruin my fun?” He asked.

“Someone has too.” Y/N shrugged. The Winchesters and Castiel looked at Y/N incredulously.

“You’re friends with the devil?” Dean asked.

“I mean, I wouldn’t call us friends,” Y/N replied with a small shrug. “Go away, go annoy someone else.” They said to Lucifer. He pouted, but then shrugged.

“Okay.” In an instant, he was gone.

~

Finally decided that he was going to tell them, Lucifer decided to go find Y/N. While he may be one of the most powerful beings around, Lucifer was only just slightly nervous to tell them. But, he got along so well with them, that Lucifer wanted to let them know how he felt.

No lies, no games, just laying it out.

However, laying it out was harder than he thought. Though, it wasn’t his fault, really, considering.

~

The first attempt, he was interrupted by Castiel showing up to teleport them away on urgent matters. Matters that the angel didn’t feel like disclosing to Lucifer.

~

Second attempt, he was really close. He almost was able to do it, but he was stopped again by the Winchesters. “I swear to Satan that I will destroy them both.” He muttered as Y/N left to go help them.

~

Third attempt, Lucifer had had it. When Rowena, Gabriel, the Winchesters, and Castiel all ambushed him to use his grace, Lucifer had attacked them the minute he was freed.

He pinned them all to the wall and took away their ability to speak. He turned to Y/N his eyes still red as he did so. “Alright, for the love of me, I’ve been trying to tell you something.”

“You going to retire and become a good guy?” Y/N joked. Lucifer smirked at their attempt but let his eyes go back to his vessels’ normal color. 

“Nice try,” he said. “Believe it or not, it’s about you, you and me.”

“Oh no,” Y/N said, though there was a small jest in their tone so Lucifer wasn’t offended. 

“I kinda just wanted to say that I actually like you.” Lucifer said, finally. 

“Okay,” Y/N said, slightly confused. 

“Oh, c’mon, you’ve gotta know what I’m talking about.” Y/N did, but it was fun to torture him a little bit, so they decided to keep playing dumb.

“Oh, I don’t know.” They shrugged. Though, Lucifer picked up on the fact that they were only trying to trick him.

“Oh, okay.” Lucifer nodded. “Fine, you want a declaration? Okay.” Backing up, Lucifer snapped his fingers to where he switched his clothes to where he was wearing a suit and holding a flower. “Y/F/N Y/L/N, I am the devil. I’m a bad guy, sure, but you do need me sometimes. Anyway, I found that I quite like you. I’m attracted to you and I want you to be mine. What do you say?”

Those who were pinned to the wall, all shook their heads at the pair. However, Y/N actually liked Lucifer, despite the part of them telling them they shouldn’t, but they do. 

“Well?” Lucifer asked. “Do I have to be more dramatic? Because I can be.”

“Um,” Y/N said, glancing at everyone else in the room before looking back at Lucifer. “I mean, maybe we can try?” They asked.

“Hey, I’ll take it.” Lucifer grinned. “What’s say you and I go out, right now.”

“What about them?” Y/N asked.

“Oh,” Lucifer said, looking at everyone in the room. “They’ll be fine once we leave.”

“Okay.” Y/N agreed. Lucifer grinned again as he took their hand. Snapping his fingers they left and everyone came off the wall and were allowed to talk.

“Did Y/N just agree to date the devil?” Dean asked, looking at everyone else in surprise.

“Hey, maybe if they keep him happy, he’ll be less of a dick?” Gabriel supplied slightly. Dean hummed slightly at that.

“That is a good point.” He said.

“But, it’s the Devil, we can’t just let Y/N go through with this!” Sam argued.

“It’s out of our hands now, anyway, Sammy.” Dean said. “If anything, we should worry about the Devil, considering he’s now dating Y/N.”

Sam scoffed lightly, but then quirked a smile. “Sympathy for the devil?” 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Dean grinned slightly. What Gabriel had said was true, though, Lucifer was less of a jerk and more inclined to help out the Winchesters. However, he only did that if YN was involved in whatever they were doing.

So, for once, the devil cared, and for once, he was cared for in return.

 


	49. Symphony: Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Guest and Chloe  
> Could you do one of VisionXReader where the reader is very depressed and suicidal but used to love singing and playing piano but never does it anymore. For her birthday, Tony bought her a grand piano that she just couldn't stay away and would only play whenever everyone was gone. She plays the most heartfelt song and Vision overhears and comforts her and the ending with a very adorably unplanned kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Chloe! Know that you are not alone and that there are people who care about you and love you. Never give up, and know that you deserve the love of the people around you. Know that you are strong and you can get through anything life throws at you. I love you, babe XX
> 
> The song that is sung and played: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf9byjyAiCY

Y/N was a member of the Avenger’s, she wasn’t in the field, but she helped orchestrate the behind the scenes and got them whatever they needed. So, while she was behind the scenes, she was a very important aspect of the team. 

However, Y/N didn’t feel like she was. To be on a team where there were gods, super soldiers, master assassins, and genius’s… she felt inadequate. But it wasn’t her fault, Y/N was hard on herself. She strived to do the best she could, but she was never happy with the results.

Because she was so hard on herself it manifested in her on a day to day basis. She felt that the team didn’t need her as much as they claimed. While she loved them, she just didn’t feel good enough. But, she was very important to them. She loved the team as family, and they loved her in return.

Y/N just didn’t see it. While she enjoyed their company and loved being with them, her inner demons won half the time. She had negative thoughts swirling in her head for the longest time, and they didn’t help whenever something went wrong during a mission.

However many times Y/N told herself that it wasn’t her fault, a harsh part of her told her it was. Her inner thoughts sent her into a downward spiral and she began to give up the things she loved most. 

She stopped singing, which always brought her comfort, and she gave up playing piano which relaxed her and took her to a magical place where even her darkest thoughts couldn’t find her.

Her birthday was coming up, and she wasn’t all that thrilled about it. While turning 22 was supposed to be exciting, Y/N couldn’t find it within herself to really put much effort into putting on a smile. But, the Avenger’s, who ahd seen the change in her decided to do something for her.

The team loved her, and they wanted her to see that. Tony cared about her a lot, and knew of her love of music and pianos. So, he decided to get something that would hopefully put a smile on her face. Y/N’s smiles were so rare now, Clint being one of the few to coax them out of her.

Surprisingly, Vision was also able to get at least a small smile. The synthetic was worried for her, because he cared about her a great deal. He wished there was something he could do for her, but what, he didn’t know.

It was frustrating, yet, he hoped his presence was enough to help her. When her birthday came, it was a small affair, the team knowing that Y/N probably wouldn’t be one for grand parties at the moment. So, it was just with the team and all of her closest friends and family.

Despite not wanting too, Y/N did enjoy herself. She allowed her dark thoughts to fade away and laughed softly along with her friends, family, and loved ones. When it came time for presents, Y/N was a little nervous. She didn’t feel as if she was worthy enough to receive such amazing gifts.

Yet, her friends and family surprised her with all of the heartfelt presents they gave her. When it came time for Tony’s turn, he offered her a hand to lead her over to a part of the facility that held his gift.

When she saw it, Y/N’s eyes widened and she gasped softly. It was a beautiful grand piano. It was sleek and sat proudly in the room. Walking over to it, Y/N gently placed her hands over the keys, feeling how smooth and perfect they were.

Turning back to Tony, he had a small smile on his face, ones that the rest of the team mirrored. “Why… why did you do this?” Y/N asked softly. She blinked back tears from her eyes as she looked at them all.

“Because I knew you’d like it,” Tony said. “You told me that you loved playing piano, and since we didn’t have one, I thought I’d get you one of your own.” Y/N walked over and gave Tony a hug, closed her eyes as she felt him wrap her in a tight embrace in return.

Y/N hugged the rest of the team, tears softly rolling down her face. “I don’t deserve you guys.” She smiled tightly.

“I think you’ve got that the other way around.” Steve said with a kind smile.

~

When Y/N felt herself falling back into her dark points, she couldn’t find a reason to stay. Not just at the facility, but to stay anywhere. What was the point? She was just a tiny spec compared to what the Avenger’s did.

Y/N tried to remember what her family had done for her birthday. They each gave her something they knew she liked and enjoyed. Tony had given her a piano. Y/N hadn’t played in a long time, yet she found that she ached for it.

Despite the brief moment of peace that memory gave her, Y/N’s darker thoughts came crawling back, trying to block out the good ones. Y/N clutched her head as she layed in a ball on her bed.

Tears streamed down her face as she stood up, almost as if on auto pilot. She wasn’t really aware of where she was going or what she was doing. When she had a clearer mind, Y/N saw that her feet had carried her to the piano.

Y/N knew the team was on a mission right now, so she wouldn’t be disturbing them with the music. Playing the ivory keys allowed her the peace she had been craving for a long time. Nothing negative could ever touch her when she played. Because it was like the songs protected her.

So, Y/N wiped her eyes to rid herself of the tears that still fell. She sniffed to clear her nose and walked over to the piano. Sitting down, she ran her hands over the keys, trying to think of a song to play. As a small warm up, she played a few random keys, just to refamiliarize herself with the instrument.

Thinking of a song, Y/N began to pay the first few keys, feeling a soft smile come to her lips. Opening her mouth, Y/N began to single the song that went with the music behind it.

“Don’t fall asleep at the wheel, we’ve got a few miles ahead of us, miles ahead of us.” She sang softly. Little did Y/N know, she wasn’t alone in the facility. The mission the team was on didn’t require Vision’s help, so he was still at the facility.

He mulled over his own thoughts, trying to make sense of them. He could see that Y/N was hurting, and he’d do anything, give anything to take her pain away. To help her in whatever way he could. But he didn’t know how, and it pained him to realize that.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the soft melody of the piano Tony had gotten her and a soft, slightly muffled voice singing along with it. Standing, Vision fazed through the walls to get to the room faster. However, he stopped when he got to the room, deciding to walk silently in through the door.

He didn’t wish to disturb her, so he stayed in the doorway to listen to the song she played and sung. It was a sweet song, and Vision could hear the soft trembling in her voice as she sang. A clue that she was trying not to cry as she sang.

The song was beautiful, and the way her hands glided effortlessly over the keys added to it. Vision to could hear that she was in pain, and he wanted to help. “Don’t you give up, nah, nah, nah. I won’t give up, nah, nah, nah. Let me love you, let me love you.”

Y/N’s voice trembled softly again as she finished the song. Unable to help himself, Vision walked forward. “That was beautiful.” He said softly. His voice startled Y/N as she turned to face him. “Don’t worry, I quite enjoyed listening. You have a very beautiful voice.”

“Thanks,” Y/N said softly, relaxing just a little as she looked away so she didn’t have to meet his eyes.

Vision walked closer, sitting on the stool she was. “Are you alright?” He asked softly. He didn’t get an answer for several minutes, but he waited patiently. “Because if you are unwell, then allow me to help where I can.” He said again, to which he got little response too. “Please, let me help you Y/N. I can see that you are in pain.”

“You can’t help me.” Y/N said quietly.

“You haven’t let me try,” Vision replied. “Let me try, please.” Y/N shook her head as she looked away again. However, Vision reached out impulsively and gently cupped her cheek and turned her face so she had no choice but to look at him.

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes and the gentle frown on his lips made Y/N nod her head slightly as she let her tears fall. Drawing her into his arms, Vision held her as she cried into him, knowing that she needed to comfort.

The pair sat there for a while, Y/N clinging to him as she finally let her walls come tumbling down. Maybe Vision could help her, maybe he could show her what she didn’t believe about herself. Contemplating it, Vision used the Stone to read her thoughts.

He frowned as he saw what she thought of herself, he was able to see what she was trying so hard to hide. She felt unworthy, inadequate. When that wasn’t right. Y/N was good enough, she was intelligent, and she was loved. The team loved her, all of them, even Tony.

And Vision loved her. Which was why he couldn’t allow her to think such things about herself. Y/N was one of the best people he knew, she was one of the kindest and strongest. “You don’t have to be a soldier, a genius, an assassin, a god, or enhanced in order to be worthy to be among us.” Vision said quietly.

Y/N tensed slightly, wondering how he could have known what she was thinking. However, Vision didn’t allow her to speak as he continued before she could.

“You are worthy to be among us, because you have one of the most pure hearts out of anyone. You are one of the strongest people I know. The team, all of us, we care about you. But you have to let us in so we can help you, so we can show you how much you mean to us.”

Y/N pulled away from Vision, her tears dry as she looked at him. She looked into his eyes, searching for something. She wasn’t sure what, maybe reassurance, maybe just a glimmer of what she needed to see. Even without using the Stone, Vision somehow knew what she needed.

Cupping her cheek again, Vision leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. He tried to show her through this action that he would be there for her. He’s help her through whatever she was going through, because he loved her. Pulled away after a few moments, Vision looked into her eyes again.

“Let me in, Y/N,” he said softly. “Let me love you.” her tears were renewed as she reached up to kiss him again, nodding against his lips.

“Don’t let me go.” She whispered.

“Never.” Vision answered. And he wouldn’t, because she was loved, and she was worthy of it. Y/N deserved it, and Vision would never let her give up. Because he wouldn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that each and everyone of you guys are good enough, that there are people who love you. I've gone through dark times myself, and I'm not fully okay sometimes. But I want all of you to remember that you are strong and that you are never EVER alone.   
> I love you guys, and I hope you guys spread love and kindness to everyone you can. Because you're all good enough, you all deserve every good thing that comes your way. Never give up, my loves. Things do get better, maybe not as quick as we want them too, but they do.  
> I love you all XX


	50. Need: Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ/OddBall  
> Takes place in Winter Soldier Bucky's timeline being with HYDRA after falling off the train, Russia HYDRA, Pierce HYDRA all the way through 'Civil War' to Wakanda. Bucky is an Alpha, Reader (5'0 height) an Omega and HYDRA is only composed of Betas and Alphas. HYDRA found a way to make and turn Bucky's alpha side into the Winter Soldier and since this made his Alpha side stronger and have more of its own personality Bucky and the Winter Soldier can communicate with each other in their head. HYDRA doesn't have omegas in their ranks is because each Alpha has their own 'true omega' and once they sense their omega the alpha will go all out to find and protect their omega no matter what and can do serious destruction and injury to others and themselves to get and protect their omega. Much later in Wakanda, Steve and Bucky are at his little Wakanda hut and Bucky tells Steve all about his and Winter's little omega. How they met, the moments they shared and how much they miss her and want her back. T'Challa come by and tell them that they have someone that will be interesting for Bucky. Steve and Bucky are shown an cryo tube and wafting from the tube is Reader's scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed it up a bit and went for a more dramatic end, but I hope it's enjoyable!!! 
> 
> So sorry I haven't been writing in these for so long! Didn't mean to do that, so I hope you guys enjoy! X

Turning _'off'_ someone's Alpha wasn't really all that easy. And even then, there is still such a small chance of real success. However, that didn't stop HYDRA, of course. When they relocated and got ahold of James Buchanan Barnes once more, they attempted to do just that. They got good results at first, and everything looked to be in order.

But that _damn_ Omega just had to be there at the wrong time. Having programmed the Winter Soldier to have his Alpha side enhanced, they were beginning to work on the trigger words.

The words that would _always_ trigger the Winter Soldier. HYDRA did this to ensure they'd still have him on their side even if he somehow broke free. But, during the process, a young, small, woman entered the base.

It was unknown how she did it, exactly, but one smell and everyone knew she was an Omega. Omegas were forbidden to be in HYDRA, as they were seen as a weakness, a liability, a distraction. 

So, when she was found, they all decided to dispose of her quickly, hoping not to alert the Winter Soldier to her arrival. However, with his enhancements, he was able to sense her. It was a faint smell that caught his attention first, then, a scream. Y/F/N Y/L/N screamed loudly in terror, the sound bouncing off the metal walls. Once he heard it, Bucky lost it completely. His heart hammered and his senses were on overdrive.

He broke free of his restraints and took anyone who stood in his way out. He slammed men into walks and broke limbs, in a feverish frenzy to get to where he knew to be his True Omega. When he found her, Bucky growled loudly. He stalked over to the men who had her cornered and all but shredded them. His face changed from rage to calm in a snap once his eyes met Y/N's.

"Omega." Bucky whispered in a low voice. He rarely ever spoke, so it sounded foreign to his own ears. Y/N relaxed when she saw him too, able to feel the tug at her Omega.

In his scrambled mind, Bucky was able to communicate with The Winter Soldier, and he screamed at himself to protect her by any means necessary. Hearing more agents coming, Bucky said protectively in front of Y/N.

"Alpha." Y/N whispered back as she clung to his side, ticking herself under his right arm. Bucky didn't take his eyes off the agents as they came into the room, but he let out a soft rumble in return.

The higher ups realized that they had no choice but to allow the Omega to live. So, they were able to strap Bucky down again and give him a choice. Cooperate, and he gets to spend an hour a day with his Omega. When he's out of Cryo, she's out of Cryo.

If he didn't, then she'll stay frozen and they'll put his brain back in the blender. Of course, both Bucky and The Winter Soldier agreed.

~

This continued for a long time. The Soldier and Bucky got to spend an hour a day with Y/N. She'd tell him all kinds of things, the story of her life, what she did before this and so on. Bucky did his best to remember what he could about his own life, but it was hard.

Even so, having Y/N around was good incentive to behave. Like when he was unfrozen to go after a man who was being guarded by the famed Black Widow, Bucky completed his mission perfectly.

So, he was allowed to see Y/N for an hour. He got to hold her and love her. And he got love in retrun. Y/N had the mating and claiming mark on her neck to prove it to everyone that she belonged to him.

~

The next time he was brought out of the ice, Bucky was sent to terminate Nick Fury. He did that and got to see Y/N, though it was for a shorter period of time, because he had another mission to attend to.

He was told to go after three people, and was promised he'd see Y/N again should he complete his mission. However, that didn't turn out well, because he fled the scene when SHIELD showed up.

Having been stressed and confused, Bucky wanted to see Y/N again. However, he was denied access to her. "You didn't complete your mission, Soldier." Pierce said as he walked into the room. "A deals a deal, complete a mission you can see her. Fail? You don't."

"I wanna see her." Bucky demanded. "Let me see her."

"No can do." Pierce replied. Bucky clenched his hands, his eyes hardening. He sprang up and was about to attack when he stopped short. "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that."

Pierce pointed to where three men had their guns pointed at Y/N's Cryo tube. Bucky growled, looking back at Pierce with rage.

"Now, cooperate, and we can see about making a new deal, okay?" Left with no choice, Bucky complied. When things got complicated, Bucky beating apparently what used to be his best friend to a pulp, he remembered Y/N.

She wouldn't want this, she wanted him to remember who he was. To try and be the once kind and funny man she knew him to be. So, that was why he stopped, that was why he got Steve out of the river.

After that, Bucky was on the run. He had to get ha barring’s before he sight out Y/N again. While he would never hurt her, he wanted to be sure of himself, trust himself. After a few days, Bucky went back to the bunker where he was held and carefully went through the now quiet halls. He went to where he knew they kept the Cryo tubes but found one of them missing.

The one that contained Y/N was gone.

~

Years into hiding, Bucky searched and searched for Y/N. He slowly got his own mind back and he wanted to see her again. Bucky wanted to hold her again and to have her at his side. They'd be free, free together and never have to worry about being a part again. But he couldn’t have her, because he couldn’t find her.

For the life of him, Bucky couldn’t find her. He kept to himself wherever he went, wanting to keep hidden from everyone who knew about him. However, Bucky never forgot about his Omega, his true love. The one person designed to be with him till the end of their days.

Yet, she was lost to him, just like a lot of his own mind. But, that, he was at least slowly able to recover. He was in Bucharest, Romania when he learned of what was going on and why the man at the news stand fled from him in ill-concealed terror. He was being framed for a bombing in Vienna.

He didn’t do that, Bucky didn’t do that anymore. He had retired the Winter Soldier, though he was still there in his mind should he need him. The Soldier and Bucky came to an agreement that he would stay in the shadows willingly and only come out when Bucky or his Omega was in danger.

When he got back to his hideout, Bucky was set to leave before he was found. He didn’t want a fight, but he knew that just wasn’t how things turned out for him. So, when he saw Steve in his room, he wasn’t all that surprised.

“Remember me?” Steve asked. He and Bucky exchanged a few words before the swat teams bust into through the door. However, Bucky wasn’t going to kill anyone, no, he was going to do whatever he could to get out of it with limited amounts of casualties.

But, that wasn’t going to happen, not with the man dressed in a literal black-cat suit hot on his tracks. When the fight was all over, they all were arrested. Bucky was put in a special containment cell, strapped down with thick black ropes that clicked into place. However, Bucky remained stoic through it all, night fighting a single inch.

Perhaps this was for the best, he didn’t quite trust his own mind, and he failed. He failed to find his Omega, and he’d carry that guilt forever. When the psychologist entered the room, he didn’t really respond to his line of questions or words. However, he grew worried when he saw a familiar red book with a black star in the middle.

No. Not that, anything but that. As he walked around the cell, speaking the trigger words, Bucky grew furious. The Soldier began to come through and he punched at the glass to get free. He was trying to get away, because he didn’t want to be used. Y/N wouldn’t want him to be used because she encouraged him to be himself as often as he could.

This man would be take that away from him. Strip him of everything he had just built up. As the Soldier came forward, he went into full Alpha mode. The Soldier didn’t forget his mission, find his Omega, find her and keep her safe. Instead of listening to the doctor, he attacked him and fled.

He didn’t care who he had to go through, his anger and absolute need for Y/N overriding everything. He’d rip through anyone and anything that got in his way. It didn’t matter. He was enraged when Steve stopped him from taking off in the helicopter, but he lost consciousness shortly after he landed in the water.

With a little coaxing, Bucky convinced the Soldier to step down for a little longer. He’d need his strength later, but now was not the time. When he awoke, he was in a warehouse and his metal arm was in a vice grip, ensuring he couldn’t escape. Once he answered all of Steve’s questions, he had his own.

“Where is she?” He asked, remembering what he was trying to do. His brows furrowed as his purpose returned to him. “Where is she?” He asked louder.

“Who’s she?” Sam asked.

“Y/N, Y/F/N Y/L/N.” Bucky replied. “Where is she?” He asked again. “I need to know where she is, I need to find her. I can’t-” Bucky pulled restlessly against the vice grip, knowing he couldn’t get out of it in his current state. “Tell me where she is, please. I need… I need.” It was growing harder to keep the Soldier back now that Bucky started going into his own hysterics.

“Who is Y/N?” Steve asked. “Tell us who she is and maybe we can find her.” Hearing that, both Bucky and the Soldier calmed down. “Who is she, Buck?”

“She’s everything,” Bucky said. “She’s everything I have. I need her, she’s important, she helps me. It’s safe with her, and she needs me too. She can’t be on her own, she’ll be in danger.” Bucky began to panic again as he let out a low growl, the Soldier stirring again.

“Okay,” Steve said, trying to sooth his obviously desperate friend. “We’ll find her, you just gotta give us more to go on.” Sam sighed heavily, causing Steve to give him a pointed look. Sam gestured for them to walk away for a moment to talk in private.

“Look, I know you wanna help him, but we’ve got other things to worry about.” Sam said.

“He’s not in the right state to do anything right now.” Steve replied. “Do you not see that? Whoever this woman is, she’s important to him.” Sam sighed again, before his eyebrows rose.

“You don’t think…” Sam trailed off. Steve’s eyebrows rose as well before he looked back at Bucky, seeing his friend still tugging on his arm.

“Let’s find out.” They walked back over to Bucky, Steve’s heart clenching at the heartbroken look Bucky gave him.

“I need her, Steve,” Bucky said. “I need her.”

“You’re Omega?” Steve asked softly. Bucky let out a whine, the kind of whine Alpha’s did when they pined for their Omega. It wasn’t often they made the sound, but they did when they couldn’t find their Omega. That was all the answers Sam and Steve needed. “We’ll find her Buck, and that’s a promise.”

~

Once they got out of the airport and headed to Siberia, Steve noticed Bucky was rubbing his wrist tenderly as Steve flew the jet. “Whatcha got there?” Steve asked. Bucky actually smiled softly as he looked up at Steve.

“She gave it to me,” Bucky said. “Y/N never parted with it, she told me. It was one of the only few things she had left of her past.” Bucky showed him the leather wristband strapped to his right hand. Steve was happy that his friend had found his Omega, he had found the one who completed him.

When they landed and found what Zemo had done, they didn’t count on having an all out win or die battle with Tony. Finally letting out the Soldier full force, he tried to rip the reactor from his suit with his metal arm. His Alpha was unleashed, and his desperation for his Omega overrode everything.

If he took out Tony, he’d get to find her. He could find her and be free. However, that didn’t happen, because Tony shot off one last mighty blast. His metal arm was destroyed, and useless. Steve finished the fight, before helping Bucky out of the section they were in and got back to the jet.

Speaking with T’Challa, they were invited to Wakanda to be safe. Because he was proven wrong, T’Challa wanted to give them a safe place to go should they need it. When he heard snippets of Bucky and Steve talking about an Omega that was frozen in Cryo with Bucky, T’Challa remembered about a woman just like that back in Wakanda.

With new determination, the Prince got them to his home and to the labs. Bucky wanted to be frozen again, knowing he couldn’t be left out in the world, fearing what will happen should someone activate his programming again. Besides, Y/N would be alive in his dreams, he would be with her there if he couldn’t be with her in the real world.

However, before he was frozen, T’Challa walked over with a group of guards following him. “Sergeant Barnes,” he greeted.

“Your highness,” Bucky greeted back with a faint nod.

“I have someone I want you to meet.” T’Challa said. “I know Captain Rogers wishes for you to stay awake, but he cannot convince you.” He said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “But I have a feeling she can.” He gestured for the guards to step away.

Once they did, Bucky lit up immediately. Looking around confused, Y/N soon enough made eye contact with Bucky. She gasped, her eyes welling with tears as she felt her heart pound. It was him, it was her Alpha, her mate, her Bucky. “Bucky!” Y/N cried out, running over to him.

Bucky met her, hugging her tightly with his one arm. He breathed in her scent, feeling relief immediately. Y/N trembled in his embrace, melting into him as she cried softly. “I thought I lost you forever.” Bucky mumbled into her hair.

“Never,” Y/N replied.

“What happened to you?” He asked, pulling away.

“I was in Cryo, I didn’t know how long I was frozen for, but I was woken up a week ago.” Y/N replied. “I’ve missed you ever since.”

“That she has,” T’Challa said. “I thought perhaps she was a spy of some sort, but when I heard you and Captain Rogers talking, I knew she was telling the truth.” The Prince smirked a little. “She caused quite the trouble with my guards, which is why she was lead in by so many of them.”

“You?” Bucky asked with a laugh. “You were causing trouble?” Y/N laughed as she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“I wanted my Alpha,” she shrugged. “There’s a reason why you don’t separate an Alpha and an Omega.” Bucky had to agree with that. He felt as if he was going to go crazy, and he nearly did not too long ago.

Steve chose this as his moment to speak up, despite not wanting to ruin the moment. “You sure you wanna go back under the ice, Buck?” He asked softly. Y/N looked at Steve in surprise before looking back at Bucky.

“You’re going back on the ice?” She asked. “You’re… you’re gonna leave me again?” Bucky shook his head as she asked.

“No,” Bucky said. “No, I’m not leaving. Not again, nothing could ever take me away from you again.” He sealed his promise with a kiss.

~

When everyone fought Thanos, Bucky kept Y/N in mind as he fought, though he didn’t let it be a distraction. When Thanos got the Mind Stone from Vision, however, he felt off, wrong. “Steve,” he spoke up as he looked at his hands. Y/N, who was nearby, looked up when she heard the distress in her Alpha’s tone.

“Bucky?” She asked, rushing over to him. She touched his hands, gaping when they slowly faded from her grasp. “No, Bucky, no. You can’t go, you promised.” Y/N said as tears welled up.

“It’s okay,” Bucky replied. “It’s gonna be okay, I’ll come back, I promise.” He said. “I promise.” Those were his last words before he was gone. Y/N sobbed loudly, feeling empty inside. Steve walked over to comfort her, but his brows rose when he could tell something was off with her too.

“Y/N?” Steve questioned. Y/N looked up, looking at her hands as they started to fade, just like Bucky. “Y/N!”

“It’s okay,” Y/N repeated Bucky’s words. “I’ll be with him,” she smiled faintly. “He kept his promise. I’ll be with him Steve, it’s okay.” She said to him.  Y/N faded before anything else could be said. Alpha and Omega, never to be parted.


	51. Baby it's Cold Outside: Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex  
> I am an absolute mess and I am completely on love with your writing, you are amazing and I can't say that enough. I know you probably have a lot but i would absolutely love to see a Loki×Reader for perhaps prompts 14 and/or 15, or honestly anything if you have preferences or ideas. (Bonus points for making me blush?) X3  
> Request 14: Imagine your OTP cuddling under a blanket on a cold winter night. Person A gently wrapping their arms around Person B and lightly kissing down their neck making Person B shiver from something other than the cold outside.  
> Request 15: Imagine your OTP running into each other under the mistletoe. Person A blushes and goes to suggest that they don’t have to kiss but Person B cuts them off with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late fill! I’ve been super busy with other works and whatnot and haven’t had the time to work on any requests lately. But, I hope you enjoy! X
> 
> That gif tho lol

Loki wasn’t really one for overly grand displays of affection. Even behind closed doors, he was reserved. Well, sort of, he did love teasing you any time he got the chance and he loved to make you blush in every way he knew how.

His title as God of Mischief was proving to be very true, as he was quite the little twerp when it came to you. For the most part, he was fairly tame when others were around, but whenever it was just the two of you? He was a whole different person.

Loki loved nothing more than playing his tricks and doing whatever he could to bother you, in a playful way, of course. Loki would never hurt you, despite what people might think. He was just glad to have someone as good and pure as you loving someone as bad and tainted as him.

It was particularly chilly and cold in Asgard, something that was only a touch uncommon. However, Loki, of course, didn’t mind. He liked the cold, which probably had to do with the fact that he was part Frost Giant.

Now, unknown to many people, but Loki loved to hold you in his arms and wrap you up tight. A small part of him always questions why he has you with him. Why you fell for someone like him when he was sure there were better people out there for you to pursue. But, of course, Loki was also selfish, and didn’t want to let you go.

So, when it got cold, Loki loved nothing more than snuggling up to you and holding you close. What most people _did_ know, was that Loki was possessive and easily jealous when it came to you. He already loathed sharing his things, and he hated having to share you even more.

Which was why he found it annoying when Thor and his friends liked to taunt him by spending time with you and making you smile and laugh. The only reason he didn’t get back at them was because of your insistence that they were only fooling around and meant no harm.

One night, it was particularly colder than usual. It had been cold for a few weeks now, but it was even colder that night. Which only prompted Loki to keep you smothered under blankets and draping his body across your’s to ensure your warmth.

You loved being wrapped in Loki’s arms, feeling safe and secure. As well as warm, because while he may be a Front Giant, he does radiate a surprising amount of heat. In the quiet of your shared room and the warmth of the bed, Loki glanced down at you and saw the content look on your face.

Smirking slightly, Loki decided to add in a little mischief. He started with your head, pressing soft kisses and leaving a trail down to your neck where he stayed. You shivered, this time not from the cold, but from a warmth blooming in your stomach. Loki smirked when he felt you shiver, not stopping his ministrations.

“Loki,” you said, though there was a soft plea in your voice.

“Just trying to warm you up, darling.” Loki replied, pausing for only a moment. He smirked again as he kissed back up your neck to place his lips onto your’s. “Remember when we first got together?” He asked quietly.

“Yule,” You nodded. “There was a ball, and you enchanted a few mistletoe sprigs to show up above random couples or people.”

“It was quite a fun joke.” Loki replied with a grin. He remembered the reactions of those who fell under his little trick. It was one of his smaller tricks, but it still amused him.

~

It was Yule, and everyone was buzzing with the up coming ball held at the palace. Odin spared no expense when it came to holidays. While he wasn’t the most kind ruler, he did enjoy giving his people respite from all the fighting and politics and everything in between. So, Yule was a very big deal.

Loki wasn’t all that interested, considering he still wasn’t on the best of terms with his family save for Frigga and on occasion Thor. When it was time for the ball, Loki decided to amuse himself by enchanting a few pieces of mistletoe to appear and not let those who were under it go free without a kiss.

He didn’t care if it was on the lips or the cheek, he just wanted to laugh at other people’s misfortune and see the surprised and awkward looks on their faces. When the ball started, the trick was already in effect, and he had been able to watch as people awkwardly pecked one another on the cheek.

A few who had harbored long time crushes on one another had no problem using this as a chance to show the other how they felt, or couples that were already made had no issue with it either. Either way, Loki enjoyed himself that way. “You seem to be having fun.” Frigga said as she walked over.

“I suppose.” Loki shrugged faintly. Though as his eyes scanned the crowd, he found you talking with Sif. You were Sif’s friend, having been friends with the warrior for many years. Loki had his eye on you since he first met you and got to have a conversation. You were intelligent, gentle, and sweet.

He liked how pure you were, because it balanced his corruption and unpredictable nature. Frigga followed his gaze and smiled. “Why don’t you talk to her?” Frigga asked.

“I doubt Sif would enjoy being in my presence.” Loki muttered. Frigga let out a gentle laugh as she placed a hand on his.

“I’m not talking about Sif, Loki.” Frigga said. “I’m talking about Y/N.” At Loki’s surprised look, having thought he hid his growing affection well, Frigga merely smiled. “You really think you could hide something like this from your mother?” She asked.

Loki smiled a small smile in return. Of course she had known, Frigga is very perceptive when it comes to him, which is why he favored her most. “What if she doesn’t feel the same?” Loki asked. While he was the prince, Loki wasn’t the most favored by anyone on Asgard. He also hasn’t had much experience with women, aside from the few times he visited the taverns, but he was always in disguise then anyway.

“You won’t know unless you try,” Frigga replied. “It’s Yule, Loki. Be happy on this day.” Loki took a small breath before he nodded. “If you’d like, I can draw Sif away so you could speak with Y/N.” She suggested.

Loki glanced at her, but Frigga merely gave him a knowing look. With a nod of her own, Frigga walked away from him, patting his hand as she did. Frigga walked over to Sif and Y/N, greeting them both with a smile.

The three spoke for a while before Frigga led Sif away, leaving Y/N alone. Taking a bracing breath, Loki walked over to you. He smirked slightly when another two people fell victim to his enchanted mistletoe.

Finally, he made his way over to you, pausing to stand next to you. “Lovely ball,” he said conversationally. His voice startled you, but you offered a small smile in return. You weren’t completely blind to the fact that you tend to attract attention.

However, you would always turn down those who asked to court you. You had eyes for one man, and one man only. And he happened to be standing next to you now. “To be quite honest, I’m not really all that interested in parties.” You admitted.

Loki smiled slightly at that. “Neither am I.” He said, leaning closer to whisper to you. “I’m only here because it is expected of me, and this happens to be my mother’s favorite holiday.”

The two conversed for a while, you enjoying being around him and finding him incredibly funny and clever. Loki already knew he liked you, but this just furthered it. Feeling and hearing the small jingle of bells. Cursing under his breath, Loki sighed. “Something wrong?” You asked, the smile still on your face.

“I seem to have out done myself with tonight’s trick.” Loki said with a small smirk. Glancing up, Y/N laughed softly as she saw the mistletoe.

“I wondered if you were behind the enchanted mistletoe.” You said with a smirk. Loki chuckled as he shrugged.

“One of the… more interesting part of this enchantment, however,” Loki began. “Is that it’s not going to allow us to leave unless we-”

“Kiss?” You interrupted. Loki smirked again as he shrugged lightly.

“You know, perhaps I can just make it go away.” Loki suggested. “I think it’s had it’s moment.” He went to snap his fingers to make it disappear, when you did something impulsive. Perhaps it was the holiday hype, the small sips of wine, or your own courage building up, but you grabbed Loki by his tunic and pulled him to you as he stood on your tip toes.

You kissed him, which surprised both of you. However, Loki didn’t stay still for long, as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you back. It may have been longer than neccasary, but neither of you minded.

Once you did pull away, Loki snapped and the mistletoe was gone. After that, things changed between you both, but they changed for the better.

At first, it was small rendezvous in either the library or a more secluded part of the gardens. You’d talk, and share small kisses, keeping your relationship as secret. Loki didn’t want his reputation to transfer to you.

However, that all changed when Fandral just so happened to walk past the gardens where you were and saw the sweet kiss the two of you shared before parting. Unable to keep his mouth shut, he told the other warriors about what he saw.

From there, pretty much everyone in Asgard knew about your relationship. Once the word got out, Loki through caution to the wind and didn’t care who saw the two of you. He was going to make sure everyone knew you were his.

Not that you minded, though, as you wanted to be with loki and enjoyed being one of the few who saw the real him instead of the front he layed out for everyone else. It was nice, and he enjoyed it.

Loki never thought he’d get love, or be able to have someone to show his affection too. For all of the reading he did, of all the words novels had given him about love, he was ill prepared to feel it and experience it.

He was a romantic at heart, but he never was able to express it. Not until you came into his life.

~

“Best trick by far.” Loki muttered.

“That it was.” You replied. Loki kissed you, putting his heart into it. You kissed him back, shivering again at the intensity you felt. You and Loki spent the night keeping warm in a different way, not that either of you minded.


	52. I Love You: Jorah Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eelisabethh  
> Could you write a Jorah Mormont x reader? i don't have a specific prompt, but I’d like a scenario where he acts protective of the reader, please? Other than that, it's up to you! X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! X

Since Daenerys took control of Mereen, things were fairly peaceful. Of course, there were some who thought that she shouldn’t have come. Those being the Sons of the Harpy, but they were being dealt with, just slowly.

You were one of the ladies she took when she freed the Unsullied. Missandei had worked closely with you, as you both were slaves to Kraznys. She insisted that the Khalessi allow you to join them as you would be a very good advisor as well as a decent guard.

You were trained a little how to fight, when someone had come to seek revenge on Kraznys and take you and Missandei away to work in brothels. While you didn’t enjoy being a slave to Kraznys, he was an evil you knew. So, you bravely stood in his way and slowed him down, holding him back long enough for a few Unsullied to arrive and take care of the man.

Your specialty was with daggers, short and sharp with a nasty serrated edge on the end. So, Daenerys allowed you to join her to Mereen where you and Missandei, with the help of Jorah, furthered the Silver Queen to Westeros to reclaim what was her’s.

On your journey, you and Jorah had gotten close. Considering he stayed at the Queen’s side at all times, it wasn’t that hard to strike up a conversation at times. You wished to learn more about him, and he was curious about you as well.

You were smart, though, and did your best to keep your heart guarded. Not because you thought he’d just end up hurting you, but because you didn’t want to risk being distracted when you were supposed to be helping Daenerys.

When you were in Astapor, distractions were considered an insult. If you were caught being distracted, you were punished. Not that you thought Daenerys or anyone in her court would harm you, but some things stuck with you, were engrained into your very being.

Distraction and failure were things a slave could not afford. It still hadn’t sunk in, really, the fact that you were free. You hadn’t been free since you were a girl, before you were taken away from your family and sold to the highest bidder.

Now you were a lady of Queen Daenerys’ court, a trusted advisor, guard, and friend. Which was another reason you did your best not to dwell to hard or too long on Jorah, because you could see the love and adoration in Jorah’s eyes when he spoke of her or looked at her.

And you knew that, to some extent, Daenerys loved him back. Though, you didn’t know if she loved him the same as he did her. But, you kept your curiosities to yourself, not wanting to assume anything and be proven wrong.

What you didn’t know, though, was that as the days went by, Jorah’s attention shifted from the Khaleesi to you. He could see many things in your eyes, words you knew not to say and ideas you weren’t sure you were allowed to explore.

You had come a long way from being a slave, and in a way, it seemed to be poetic justice that he should begin falling for a slave. In his past, he was a slaver himself, but he did do his best to treat them as decent as he could. But then, he was young and foolish, impulsive and held status.

Now, he was wiser, he learned from his mistakes and vowed not to make them again. Even though he knew it would only be a matter of time before Daenerys found out what he had been doing before he got to fully know her and love her.

But now, he found that his heart was shifting away, knowing that she would never love him in return. Not in the way he wanted, at least. But, he saw hope when it came to you, because you were so guarded, and kept to yourself despite having conversations with him. But also because he liked your fierceness.

There was strength in you that you were just beginning to explore. He had heard from Missandei what you had done to protect your master, the man who beat you and hurt you. A man who put you in chains and made you feel below everyone. Now that you were free, you were letting your courage shine through.

Jorah liked that you could handle yourself well enough, he liked you in general really. You were so kind as well, not letting the fact that you were once a slave jade you in any way. With the Sons of the Harpy more active, Daenerys ordered for everyone to carry a weapon, just in case. As Jorah was walking through the streets, he heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight.

The clang of metal on metal and the sounds of pained grunts. Moving quickly to see what was going on, Jorah felt his blood boil at the sight before you. You were dressed in your long flowing green dress, both daggers in hand and a few cuts on your arms and face.

You were fighting off three Sons of the Harpy that cornered you, and it didn’t seem like you were about to win. Quickly joining the fight, Jorah unsheathed his sword and grabbed the closest one to you, pulling him back and spinning him around.

Both you and the other men were surprised by his sudden entrance, but you were glad to have someone there to help you. You took out one of them easily enough, but the second seemed to have at least an idea as to what he was doing. Jorah quickly dispatched the Harpy in front of him before turning to help you.

You flinched when the man had roughly pushed you back, raising his sword to cut you down when another sword met it before it could touch you. Jorah and this man fought one another, Jorah receiving a light cut to his forehead that he paid no mind too.

With a few calculated moves, Jorah took care of the last Harpy. He panted softly before he looked over at you. Sheathing his sword he strode over to you quickly. “Are you alright?” He asked. “Are any of the cuts deep?”

“I’m… I’m alright.” You replied softly. You hadn’t been in any real fight before, the first one not having been long at all considering the Unsullied were close enough to handle it faster. This was a surprise attack, an ambush set up for you.

You had been fighting the men for what felt like an hour before Jorah intervened. But, you were thankful he showed up when he did, because you got the distinct feeling that your death would be a slow one.

Jorah let out a relieved breath, gently cupping your face to examine the small cuts there. They weren’t deep enough to scar, but the fact that they were there at all bothered him. “I’m no stranger to cuts.” You mumbled softly.

His brows furrowed before he winced slightly, having forgotten about the cut on his forehead.

“Perhaps we should have that looked at.” You suggested with a small smile. Nodding, Jorah offered you his arm and the two of you walked back to the pyramid to see the healers. Things continued on like that, though Jorah kept a closer eye on you, considering the Sons of the Harpy were getting bolder.

But, Jorah was always there to protect you. He never wanted to see you hurt, but he did so at the expense of his own life. You didn’t understand why he was doing this, at first, you had assumed it was because of the fact that you were pretty good friends. But that became less likely, considering you weren’t that close.

Even so, you did like the attention, but worried about his own safety. Finally, after another skirmish with the Harpies had ended, both of you panting softly, you had enough. You had to know why he was doing what he was.

“Ser,” you began. “While I most certainly am grateful for you helping me in my time of need, I do not understand why you are endangering your own life.” You said. “You mean a lot to me, Ser Jorah, and I do not wish to see you harmed. So, why do you constantly put yourself in danger?”

Jorah was quiet for a moment as he glanced down. There were many reasons as to why he was doing what he did. One, because he wanted you to be safe. Two, he hated seeing you hurt because he knew of your past and hated that you went through it. Three, he loved you, he grew to love you.

Jorah slowly fell out of love with Daenerys because he was falling in love with you. Deciding to take a risk, Jorah decided to admit the more simple of the three. He glanced up at you nervously, the smallest of smiles on his lips.

“I love you,” he admitted. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Y/N.” Of all the answers he could have said, you were not prepared for this one. You were surprised, but you were happily surprised.

Despite doing your best to keep your heart guarded, you still found yourself falling for Jorah as well. But, you hid it, and you were successful of doing so. Jorah looked nervous, unable to meet your eyes as he told you. You felt a small smile drawing onto your lips as you moved closer, lifting his face to meet your eyes.

You could see the weariness and slight flicker of hopefulness in his eyes. Jorah did his best to remain calm, this situation reminding him of when he pined for Daenerys. He was prepared to be rejected again, because perhaps he wasn’t allowed love anymore.

“I do not think I am worthy of your affections, Ser,” you said quietly. “Slaves were not allowed relations with anyone, and if they were found to have feelings for someone we were punished.”

“But you’re not a slave, not anymore.” Jorah replied softly. “You have free will, to do what you want.”

“I know,” you smiled softly. “And because I’m free, I am able to follow my heart.” Your heart pounded in your chest, but you knew you were safe to tell him how you felt. Because he told you, it was only fair you told him. “I’m in love with you, Ser Jorah. My heart has been leading me to you.”

Jorah let out a slightly staggered breath, not having expected that. You loved him too, a broken man who was trying so hard to redeem himself. And perhaps he could, with you at his side. Reigning in his courage, Jorah cupped your face and kissed you softly and gently.

Having never been kissed before, you melted into his arms. You kissed him back sweetly, letting his guide you. After that day, you and Jorah were always seen together, Jorah doing his best to remember how the Westerosi courted beautiful women.

Daenerys and other members of her court could see how happy the two of them were with one another. Jorah was happy to finally have someone at his side, you were sweet and kind. But you were also fierce and strong, all he wanted in a woman.

You and Jorah were together for a long time, helping Daenerys sail to Westeros to reclaim her throne.

 


	53. Cuddly Bear: Tormund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deansdirtywhore  
> Tormund x Reader, combo of prompts 14, 23, 24 & 26 (with reader as the pillow).  
> Request 14: Imagine your OTP cuddling under a blanket on a cold winter night. Person A gently wrapping their arms around Person B and lightly kissing down their neck making Person B shiver from something other than the cold outside.  
> Request 23: Imagine your OTP living together. The heating breaks during the coldest week of winter and your OTP has to figure out how to stay warm.  
> Request 24: Imagine your OTP not having enough blankets for both of them and sharing. It takes some doing, but they settle comfortably into each other’s arms and fall asleep listening to each other’s heartbeat, smelling their hair, feeling the rise and fall of their breath. The next morning, they’re still in the same position.  
> Request 26: Imagine person B of your otp uses person A as a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not writing in this. I guess I just didn't feel motivated to do so. I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting for an update and hoping to see your request filled in. Hopefully I'll be getting back to it in the days to come. I hope you guys enjoy! X

Cold, it was so fucking cold. Though, it made sense, considering the place they were at was, in fact, called Winterfell. The North was always more cold than the South, but even so, it was freezing. Y/N and Tormund hadn’t been to Winterfell before, often staying in their area of Beyond the Wall.

It was colder there, more dangerous, but still, it hadn’t been like this in a while. The warmer part of the North had spoiled Y/N and Tormund, making them kind of forget the real cold. It was difficult, but the two managed. It helped at night, sharing the same bed.

There weren’t enough blankets to go around, so Tormund usually took to being the one to completely encase Y/N into his large body. He wrapped around Y/N like a vine and kept them warm with his body heat.

It was nice, and Y/N always felt safe being in Tormund’s arms. He was an amazing fighter, an absolute monster on the field. However, with Y/N, he was always gentle. Was always sweet and caring. It started off as intense, leering, looks from him.

It creeped Y/N out at first, but one they got to know him, they understood that that was simply his weird way of trying to let people know without words that he likes them. He doesn’t look it, but Tormund really was a cuddly bear when he wanted to be.

He was so massive, that he could crush you easily. It didn’t help that he liked using Y/N as a pillow when they slept together. He claimed it on liking the smell of their hair, but Y/N just figured it was just an excuse to get even closer together.

Not that Y/N really minded, they liked being with Tormund, because he was the nicest man they had ever met. While sure, he was a bit wild and a little crazy, he was an excellent partner and always made sure to put them first.

That night was no different, they settled into bed, Y/N laying down first and getting comfortable. Tormund joined them soon after, turning onto his side so he could hold them to his chest. Y/N smiled as they felt safe and secure as they usually did when they slept together.

“You’re just a big cuddly bear, aren’t you?” Y/N mumbled in a soft tease. Tormund chuckled lightly as he kissed the top of their head.

“Only for you.” He said back. Y/N let out a hum of contentment as they snuggled further into his chest. Tormund smiled, deciding to keep the atmosphere playful as he leaned down to ghost his lips onto Y/N’s neck.

Despite the wind that snuck under the door and through the windows, Y/N shivered when they felt his breath on their neck and his soft lips lightly skimming across their skin.

Tormund’s beard tickled their neck as he peppered the soft skin with kisses. Unable to take his teasing, Y/N turned over in his arms to press their lips together. “Don’t start something you don’t wanna finish.” Y/N warned.

“What if I wanna finish it?” Tormund asked back with a wicked grin and raised eyebrows. Unable to help the small giggle that escaped, Y/N rolled their eyes before settling back in his arms.

“Maybe in the morning.” Y/N mumbled.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Tormund replied back as he rested his head on Y/N’s, nearly crushing them, but managing not too. Cuddly bear indeed.

 


	54. Stubborn: Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crazy7634  
> Hey, ya think you could do a MutantStark!Reader/Natasha Romanov one next? Where Nat is out on a solo mission while the reader is sent out with her twin brother Tony and the rest of the Avengers for a different mission, maybe for a raid or something, only for shit to not go as planned and reader gets injured? Then stubborn reader is quickly dragged away from battle by an Avenger and is flown to the nearest trustworthy hospital and is left there because said Avenger had to return to the others to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut the request down because it was a little too long to fit into the description box XD  
> Enjoy! X

Natasha had been sent out on a recon mission that wasn’t going to take that long. Two days at most, really. So, she was a little out of the loop when it came to what the rest of the team was doing. So, Natasha didn’t hear that Y/N had gotten injured pretty badly. 

Thor, being the only one who could spare a moment, picked her up and flew her off to the nearest hospital, he would have taken her to the tower, but they were too far away to risk such a trip and Y/N shouldn’t use her powers when she’s injured.. Once he was certain that Y/N was going to be taken care of, Thor returned to the battle to help the others.

Now, Y/N Stark wasn’t afraid of being looked at and treated by medical people and doctors, what she didn’t like was that she had to be there in the first place. Y/N healed faster than most people, but Tony still insisted that she get treated and looked at.

Secretly, Y/N thought it was because her twin was slightly jealous that she had a mutation and he did not. Even though Y/N heavily suspected he did, considering he was better than anyone she had ever met when it came to technology and science.

Y/N’s mutation was a little simple, but it did help in certain situations. Y/N was able to teleport, to places that she had either been to or to places she’s seen in pictures. She had her limits, of course, but her power came in handy a lot of the time.

She and the team got along great, and her abilities came in handy for sneaking around places. Y/N didn’t have the same ego as Tony did, nor was she as snarky. She was really fun to be with, actually. Despite being Tony’s twin, Y/N had pretty much all of Tony’s good qualities and none of his bad ones.

Though, the team learned the hard way not to let the twins conspire together, because they came up with some pretty nasty stuff. Not to mention Y/N was at genius level intelligence along with Tony. Though, despite them being twins, Tony was really protective of her.

Considering they were really the only person each other had when it came to family, it wasn’t hard to see why. Not only that, but Y/N was also Tony’s anchor, kept him sane and kept him going. So, when she got hurt on this mission, he wanted to send her to get healed and get treatment.

Y/N didn’t see it as that big a deal, though she mostly said that for show. They got hit in the head pretty hard and the heavy bruising on her stomach said otherwise. Not to mention the cuts and scrapes that littered her body from her rough landing.

She was well behaved, despite not really wanting to be there. She hated hospitals, not the people in them, but just the feel of them. They remind her too much of the time where she had to sit in the waiting room with Tony, waiting to hear information about their parents.

As far as they knew, it was a car crash. A bad one, too, and the twins were worried that it may be the worst, but they kept up hope. When they heard the news, neither one of them really liked hospitals. It made them uneasy.

Once they were done treating her wounds, Y/N was told she had to stay the night for more testing and to ensure that their head injury hadn’t caused something bigger than they thought. Once Y/N relayed her condition to Tony through their comms, he advised that she not use her powers and to actually listen to the doctors.

“I’ll be there as soon as we’re done here, okay?” Tony asked.

“I don’t wanna be here longer than I have to be.” Y/N grumbled. “I feel fine! I don’t get what the big deal is.”

“Y/N, don’t be dramatic.”

“Right, right, I’ll save the dramatics for you.” She muttered.

“I heard that,” though his tone was teasing. “Seriously, lay off the teleporting and stay put.” That was the end of the conversation and Y/N sighed softly. She didn’t want to stay put, the hospital was boring and they didn’t let her do anything.

It didn’t help that Y/N got bored easily, so after behaving herself for about thirty minutes, Y/N couldn’t take it anymore. Glancing around the room and straining to hear if anyone was coming to check on her. When she heard nothing, Y/N smirked a little and slowly and carefully unplugged and unrigged herself from the monitors.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Y/N stood on the cold floor before using her gift and teleporting to the building. Groaning softly, Y/N put a hand to her head. The dull thrum of her headache from earlier came back with a vengeance, wreaking havoc on her.

Not to mention, her bruise on her stomach started to get in on throbbing. Perhaps teleporting wasn’t the best thing to do in her condition, but she couldn’t stand being in the hospital any longer. Both Y/N and Tony were stubborn, and that was being shown right now.

Walking slowly, Y/N advanced further into the tower to just sit on the couches. FRIDAY saw that she wasn’t in the best condition, so she did a quick scan of her. If she could, the A.I would have frowned at what came up. “Ms. Stark, I’m getting alarming readings. I recommend you go to the hospital.”

“No hospital.” Y/N said.

“Perhaps the infirmary then,” FRIDAY suggested. “I do insist Ms. Stark.”

Y/N grumbled but shook her head as she continued walking. Y/N was unaware that someone else was in the tower. Natasha was just returning from her own mission, satisfied with the intel she had gathered.

It was an easy one, and she did it in half the time she thought she would. Just as Natasha was exiting the elevator, she could hear the unmistakable sounds of Y/N Stark arguing with FRIDAY.

“I’m fine, I won’t, and that’s final!” Y/N shouted, though she groaned right afterwards.

Natasha frowned, having thought that Y/N had gone with Tony and the others on a different mission. Unless, something happened or something went wrong. Her thoughts were confirmed as she walked closer and heard FRIDAY’s response. “But my scanners detect multiple wounds with alarming severity. Please, Little Stark I highly recommend that you allow me to notify someone of you health status so that they may transfer you to the infirmary-"

Y/N grumbled at the term, annoyed that Tony had programmed her to call her that. No matter how hard she tried, Tony had done something to ensure that no matter what she did, FRIDAY would always call her Little Stark. Tony was only a few minutes older, for pete’s sake!

Deciding to make herself know, concerned about what they were talking about Natasha spoke up. “What’s this about being fine and needing medical care?” She asked. Y/N turned around quickly, startled by the voice. However, the sudden movement caused her head to spin further.

Natasha strode over quickly, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. Natasha frowned, her brows furrowed as she looked at her. Y/N was dressed in a hospital gown and looked to be in obvious pain. That worried her, because Natasha wondered what had happened that caused this.

The mission must have gone south, at least on Y/N’s part. Natasha did care more than people gave her credit for. She was just good at hiding it. She had to be, because Natasha had yet to lose the notion of openly showing she cared was seen as a weakness.

However, Y/N was different, Natasha cared deeply about the girl and genuinely wanted to know if she was okay. Natasha was certain Y/N felt the same, considering she was really good at reading people. “Alright, Stark, lets get you changed out of these clothes.” Natasha sighed. Y/N didn’t protest much, allowing the red head to lead her to her room.

However, in an effort to hide her injuries and how bad they were, Y/N insisted that she could get dressed herself and that she’d be out in a minute. Natasha relented, though she kept a skeptical brow raised as she waited outside her room in case she did actually need help.

Y/N sighed as she moved as fast as she dared and changed out of the gown and into a baggy hoodie, that she stole from Steve, and a pair of leggings. Sighing softly and lazily throwing her hair into a bun, Y/N glanced at the door before sighing.

“FRIDAY, don’t tell Romanoff about my injuries. That’s an order.” She said sternly. While Y/N didn’t like the idea of keeping it from Natasha, Y/N was stubborn. She didn’t want to let the assassin know that she was actually feeling like crap.

Y/N cared about Natasha, liked the red head a lot. Y/N wasn’t stupid, she knew she got more attention from the woman than everyone else in the tower. “Yes, Little Stark.” FRIDAY relented, though Y/N could hear the exasperation in the Ai’s voice. With another sigh, Y/N made her way back to the door and opened it to find the red head waiting for her.

The two went back to the lounge and sat down. “So, what happened?” Natasha asked casually.

“Oh, nothing major, the mission went a little bad and I got a little hurt. It wasn’t anything that bad, but you know Tony.” Y/N laughed. She hoped her vague explanation would be enough, but she should have known better than the assassin wouldn’t just let it go that easily.

“I highly doubt that,” Natasha said. “FRIDAY wouldn’t have insisted on you going to the infirmary if it wasn’t serious.”

“Tony just programmed her to be as paranoid about my health and well being as he is.” Y/N shrugged, hiding a wince at the action. She hoped that whoever threw her into that wall got something awful in return. She also hoped that whatever sorry son of a bitch who decided to launch a god damn rock at her stomach got something too.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, not buying it. However, just as she was about to prod further, the rest of the team showed up. FRIDAY alerted them to their presence, and soon enough, Tony came striding in with a worried look on his face.

“Romanoff,” he said, as he saw the red head first. “Have you seen- Y/N!” Tony shouted in relief. However, his relief was short lived, as her gave her a scolding look. “You scared me half to death you little punk. I told you to stay at the hospital.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” Y/N sassed back. Tony’s eyes narrowed in return. “Honestly, Tony, I’m fine.”

“No you are not.” Tony replied. Natasha looked at the twins in confusion. “You were thrown into a wall and hit your head pretty good, not to mention a rock was thrown and hit you. Deep bruising and a possible concussion is  _ not _ okay.” Y/N grumbled in return. “Not to mention you teleported from the hospital when I explicitly told you not too.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Y/N, both in an accusatory way and a hint of worry. “You’re fine, huh?” Y/N laughed nervously, feeling more scolded by Natasha’s gaze than she was by Tony’s words. 

While Y/N did appreciate his concern, it did get annoying with how over protective he could be. Tony fussed over Y/N, while the team watched in amusement. It was sweet to see Tony go from being his usual arrogant and bratty self to being a concerned brother in no time.

However, Y/N continued to push her twin away, insisting she would be okay. Deciding to rescue her, Natasha cleared her throat. “Let her breath, Tony.” She said.

“You gotta listen to me more often.” Tony said to Y/N, though he backed off a little bit.

“Why don’t I take her, I’ll watch her in my room and update you about her condition.” Natasha offered. Taking the out, Y/N agreed. Tony was reluctant, but he nodded to the assassin. Natasha helped Y/N to her room and insisted that Y/N lay down. “You’re habits of hiding your pain are definitely annoying.”

“I know.” Y/N smiling cheekily.

“One day you’re going to give one of us a heart attack,” Natasha smirked. “Stop worrying us, especially Tony. it’s annoying to deal with him.”

Y/N scoffed but she smiled anyway. “You know you love me.” She said smugly. Natasha smirked wider as she sat on the bed.

“I love you as much as you are stubborn.” She replied. Y/N’s brows drew together in confusion for a moment, not understanding what she was saying.

“But I’m very stubborn.”

“Exactly.” Natasha said, the smirk gone and replaced with a soft smile she only reserved for Y/N. The two knew of each other’s feelings and refused to really act on it so as not to cause a strain on their friendship should something happen. Not to mention, Y/N knew Tony would probably throw a fit. Y/N looked at Natasha, her lips twitching into a shy smile of her own.

“Love me, huh?” She asked, trying to be nonchalant. Though Natasha saw right through it, she didn’t tease her too hard.

“You didn’t figure that out yet?” Natasha asked.

“Sorry, guess I’m not as much of a genius as I thought.” Y/N quipped lightly. Natasha grinned and rolled her eyes. Deciding to take the initiative, Natasha did what she’d been wanting to do for a while now.

“I adore you.” Natasha said as she bent down and kissed her. Y/N smiled into the kiss and kissed the red head back. The kiss pretty much sealed their relationship and Natasha decided to play doctor with Y/N ensuring that she took it easy and actually listened to what she said.

Once Y/N was healed, Natasha took Y/N out on a real date and the two stole plenty of moments together before telling Tony and the other’s about their relationship. Tony was surprised at first, but he actually didn’t have a problem with it. Though, he did warn Natasha not to hurt his twin.

Of course, Natasha promised to ensure that she never hurt you if she could help it. Y/N enjoyed teasing Natasha once they were public with their relationship. She liked teleporting to her randomly to press a kiss to her lips, cheek, hand, and neck if she was feeling extra cheeky.

It was a good relationship, and the two of you were definitely a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. All because Y/N was a stubborn punk.


	55. Oops: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rileyapplezabini  
> Prompt 22 with reader as person A and Lucifer as person B  
> Request 22: Imagine your OTP waking up at the same time for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif has no corrilation, I just love it when Luci gets all pouty lol XD

When the Winchesters and Castiel had gone after Lucifer, having gotten a lead on his whereabouts, they were surprised to see that he wasn’t up to anything bad at all. In fact, it was the opposite.

He was playing doctor to a miserable looking young woman. Her nose was red, and tissues were strewn about where she sat on the sofa. When the door busted down and the boys and Castiel entered, Lucifer was on the defensive.

“I swear, you lay one hand on you you bag of dicks, and I’ll smite you all.” Lucifer threatened. 

“Woah, wait slow down there,” Dean said. “Hurt who? The couch potato with a cherry nose?” However, when the words left his mouth, Dean was pinned to the wall as Lucifer towered over him, his hand pressed on his throat.

“Don’t you ever call her that again, you hear me Winchester?” Lucifer growled as his eyes glowed with his angelic abilities. When Sam and Castiel went to do something, Lucifer snapped and they were pinned onto the walls as well. Though, he paid special attention to Dean. “Now, you’re gonna apologize to her, right now.”

A cough was heard before a small voice spoke. “Put them down, Luci, I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

“He’s gonna apologize.” Lucifer called back, his tone changing slightly. “Right, Dean?” He asked as he pressed his hand down on his throat a little harder.

“Luc, put him down!” The woman called louder. “Put him down right now or I’ll have to do it.”

“You wouldn’t!” Lucifer called back.

“I would,” the woman replied. “Don’t make me.” What made him do it, was the cough and the accompanied sneeze attack. His anger at Dean faded in an instant and Lucifer was at her side.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to just heal you, you’d feel a lot better.” He said softly. It was so weird for the Winchesters and Castiel to see him like that. So, it made them wonder who this woman was.

“Yeah, okay,” she nodded. “I’m done trying to wait it out, this shit sucks.” Lucifer smiled and snapped. In a flash, she was fully healed. She smiled and let out a deep breath. She stood up and stretched, looking at the three bewildered men in the room she looked at Lucifer. “Get them off my wall.”

Lucifer sighed, but let the three of them fall. “What are you doing here anyway?” Lucifer asked, this time more calm. “I wasn’t even doing anything wrong.”

“Like hell you weren’t.” Dean said. “What’s to say she’s not your hostage for something?”

“Uh, because I’m not?” The woman piped up. “Believe me, Luci wouldn’t dream of doing something like that.” Lucifer hid a smirk as he wrapped an around around her shoulders.

“Get lost boys, before I smite you all anyway.” Y/N laughed softly and smacked his stomach.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let him.” She said.

“Who the hell are you anyway?” Sam asked.

“Oh, I’m Y/N,” she smiled. “And no, I don’t have any powers nor am I some sort of creature or whatever else you might be thinking. Pure human here.”

“Not so sure about the pure part.” Lucifer muttered, only to get another slap. “Go, before I change my mind.” Lucifer said. With no other option, really, the three of them left.

“You really gotta stop making enemies.” Y/N muttered. “One of these days they’re gonna ban together and come get you.”

“Yeah, well, until that happens.” Lucifer smirked before he leaned down to kiss her softly. 

~

After a nice night, the two fell asleep. Lucifer didn’t really sleep all that often, usually on constant alert just in case something happened. He’d die before anything happened to Y/N, the mortal who actually saw him as something other than his title and all of the horrid shit he’s done.

And he’ll be damned, again, if he let her go. He drifted off to sleep that night but woke up when he heard something in the kitchen area downstairs. On alert in an instant, Lucifer slowly got out of bed and made his way downstairs.

In his search for the noise, he failed to notice that Y/N wasn’t in bed with him. Y/N woke up to get a snack for herself, having woken up a little peckish. Deciding to just make a quick bowl of cereal before returning to bed, Y/N swore slightly as she bumped into something on the counter, making a fairly loud sound.

Hoping she didn’t wake Lucifer, she continued on eating her snack. Just as she finished drinking the milk, she lowered her bowl just in time to catch sight of Lucifer bounding for her.

She let out a loud scream, dropping the ceramic bowl, causing it to shatter. Once he realized it was just Y/N, Lucifer backed off. Y/N trembled in fear, as she fought to catch her breath.

“Oops,” Lucifer mumbled. Though, when he saw the state she was in, he grew concerned. “Oh, shit.” Lucifer made his way over to her to comfort her. “Aw, I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t realize it was you.”

“Damn it, Luce, you gave me a freaking heart attack.” Y/N said. Lucifer frowned and drew her into a hug. “You know I hate jump scares, they scare the shit out of me.”

“I know, babe, I know.” He said. “And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just heard a noise and thought something was going on. Didn’t think it was you.”

Y/N could understand that, considering the Winchester’s and their angel had broke into their place earlier that day, it wasn’t hard to see why he’d be a little on edge just in case. However, that burst of adrenaline didn’t fade any time soon.

“Sorry I dropped the bowl.” Y/N muttered.

“You were just scared,” Lucifer chuckled. “And you’re sorry for dropping a bowl?” He snapped and the bowl was in one piece and on the counter.

“I love your powers.” Y/N smiled a little.

“I know, I’m just awesome.” He smirked, which caused Y/N to giggle and hit his chest. “Let’s go back to bed, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded. The two went back to bed and snuggled together. No one knew this about Lucifer, but he was a serious cuddler, and wouldn’t let whoever he was cuddling go for a while. Not that Y/N minded.

While in normal circumstances, people would be afraid to be in the arms of the literal devil, Y/N wasn’t. While sometimes she thought something was wrong with her for falling in love with Satan, Y/N didn’t really care in the end, because she did love him.

She saw a different side of him that no one else did. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges and had a temper, he was good to her, so she didn’t really care what anyone else had to really say.

“Promise to never scare me again.” Y/N muttered as she began to drift off.

“Promise.” Lucifer sighed back. He was content, he had a wonderful woman in his arms, and he had a good thing going. No way was he going to screw it up.


	56. Oops: Lucifer Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rileyapplezabini  
> Prompt 13 with Lucifer as person A and reader as person B  
> Request 13: Imagine person A of your OTP scaring person B (during Halloween) on accident so badly that they cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make these two be matching because they have similar themes  
> Enjoy! X

So, he kinda maybe screwed up a little bit, but in his defence, Lucifer didn’t think he’d scare Y/N that bad. It was just a little prank, one her friends were in on. They didn’t think it’d scare her too bad, so they were on board with it.

Though, they also didn’t know that Lucifer was actually Satan, they just thought he was Y/N’s weird as hell, but kind of fun boyfriend Luke. So, they didn’t think too much of it when he went to them with his little prank.

He just wanted a bit of fun, really, and what better time to do that than during Halloween. He knew that she were terrified by spiders and Michael Myers from the Halloween movies. So, Lucifer got a realistic looking giant spider and a good looking Michael Myers costume.

One of Y/N’s friends was going to lure her over, and another friend was going to drop the spider. After Y/N runs away, she’ll run right into him, dressed as Michael to freak her out. Then of course, Lucifer was going to reveal himself to you.

What he didn’t know, was that Y/N was a frustrated. She had a crappy day at work, and just wanted to cuddle with him and forget all about it. However, she knew that she couldn’t blow off her plans with her friends.

They hadn’t gotten together in a while, and Y/N figured hanging out with them would be a welcome distraction. Considering Halloween was tomorrow, she figured they’d all have plans.

So, it’d be nice to see them. However, that feeling changed when her friend Y/F/N led her over to where they had set up a picnic type thing in their yard. It looked relaxing and cozy at first, and Y/N welcomed the distraction.

Just as Y/F/N moved a little further into the yard, Y/N walked right into the trap. She let out a loud shriek and screamed, hitting the spider away from her and beginning to run away.

However, she ran into someone instead. Thinking it was one of her friends, she looked up only to scream again when she was faced with Michael Myers. Her crap day paired with this horrid prank, Y/N began to panic and cry.

She shook and trembled as she fell to the ground. The laughter that began died when they saw her reaction. Quickly ripping the mask off and pulling the jumpsuit off, Lucifer was at her side in an instant.

“Y/N, it’s okay, babe, it’s okay.” He soothed. She clung to him as she cried and sobbed. “It was just a joke, you’re okay.” He didn’t think she would be this scared, and he felt horrible for doing it.

Even her friends felt bad. Once she calmed down, Y/N took to hitting Lucifer. Though, she didn’t really put much strength into it. “I hate you, you promised you wouldn’t scare me again.”

“I know, babe,” Lucifer said. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I just thought it’d be funny. I didn’t think it would scare you that much.”

“I had such a shitty day, and I thought hanging out would make me forget.”

“Well…” Lucifer trailed off. “Did it?” He asked, making a little face. Unable to help it, Y/N smiled a little. “C’mere.” He invited, opening his arms. Melting into his arms, Y/N felt safe. “Do you forgive me?” He asked softly.

“I forgive you.” She nodded. “But you bet your ass I’m getting you back. Lucifer chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t be too mean, okay?”

“Not a chance.” Y/N smirked. Lucifer chuckled again.

“That’s my girl.”


	57. Storyteller: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rileyapplezabini  
> Prompt 28 with Lucifer as person A and reader as person B  
> Request 28: Imagine person A of your otp is reading a book late at night and person B can’t sleep so they ask person A to read to them so person A starts reading out loud and a few minutes later person B is completely knocked out and person A gives them a kiss on their forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that I think Lucifer comes off as a massive cuddler if you let him? I think he just needs a hug sometimes XD

The devil didn't get love, not really. Sure, there were a few people out there that would do anything to simply be in his presence, but no one that genuinely liked him to be at his side.

Lucifer wanted a queen, a woman he could spoil and ravish whenever he wanted. So, when he found you, a pretty little thing with fire in her eyes and a stubborn streak he found both frustrating and endearing. He hit the jack-pot

You were a hunter and you gave him quite the challenge when you went up against him with the Winchesters. You were daring and a sporty thing, able to fight and didn’t give a damn that you were against the devil. If anything, you spat at him… oh wait, you did actually spit at him when he had you pinned to a wall.

However, once the two of you had a few more run ins, this time Lucifer showing a protective streak instead of being an adversary, it caught your attention. Whenever you were in trouble, he’d always help you. It didn’t matter what he was doing, or even if he was a little irritated, he’d never let anything hurt you.

Sometimes, he liked to just watch you without you knowing. While he knew it was a little creepy, it actually helped sometimes when you didn’t have time to get him to come to your aid through prayer.

He was an angel after all, a bad one, but an angel nonetheless. Even the Winchesters and Castiel were a little weary of him being so attached to you, but you found it surprisingly endearing.

It made you feel… special, in a way. The Devil had his eye on you, and he seemed to be quite protective. So, when he asked you to be his queen, to let him lavish you and spoil you in every possible way, you couldn’t find a reason to really resist.

Though, that didn’t mean you made it easy on him. You made him work for your affection and trust. Considering he was the father of lies and was a mischievous and double crossing bastard, he had a lot to prove.

But, he proved it time and time again that he was genuinely on your side and only yours. Sure, sometimes he’d have to save the Winchesters, but that was only because they happened to be with you during certain times.

And the only way to save you or get you to trust him was to save their sorry asses. Now, the brothers knew you could handle yourself, they still worried. Considering the freaking devil of all beings was the one smitten with you made them suspicious.

However, they knew better than to meddle with your shit, because you’ve proven you can kick their asses if you needed too. When you finally agreed to date Lucifer and give him an actual chance, he proved himself once again to be quite lovely when he wanted to be.

Sure, he was a little annoying and liked to bug the brothers, but that was really it. He behaved himself for the most part, and he liked making you smile. It was one of his favorite things, especially when he made it so that only you saw him and he’d make faces behind the brothers or start mocking them.

It took all of your self control not to laugh at his antics. You really did feel like a queen at his side, though you didn’t let it get to your head. You were a hunter first and foremost. You fought on the side of the good guys, and even though you may be dating the baddest bad there is, that didn’t mean that you were going to side with him each and every time he did something.

If he was wrong and you knew it, you’d be the first to call him on his bullshit. You favorite times being with him, though, were when it was just the two of you. He was really sweet and gentle with you, fully aware that you were mortal and he was an angel.

Lucifer was a cuddler, you never would have thought, but he was. He liked having attention and he liked showering you with attention too. He was spoiled by God before he fell out with him. He was the favorite, so he wanted to let you know that you were his favorite. 

One night in particular, the two of you were cuddled together, Lucifer insisted that he ensure that your room and living space in general had all sorts of warding, and he demanded that you taught him how to use a phone so he could call you so you could take down the warding to allow him entrance.

However, when he was inside, you were to put it back up just in case. Your head rested on his chest, the two of you just lounging in bed as he read a book. He was curious as to what kind of literature humans had so he read as often as he could.

You were supposed to be sleeping, considering you were going on a job with the Winchesters the next day. However, you just weren’t tired. Or if you were, it was one of those nights where sleep just wouldn’t come. Sighing softly, you opened your eyes and glanced up to see what he was reading that night.

“That’s one of my favorites,” you said quietly.

“Oh, really?” He asked.

“Mhmm,” you hummed.

“You’re supposed to be asleep, babe, you’ve gotta work with dork and dorkette tomorrow, not to mention little bro.” You snorted at the way he referred to the Winchesters and Cas.

“Be nice.” You mumbled, causing him to sigh slightly in mock exasperation. “Will you read to me? I can’t fall asleep.”

“Is this your way of telling me I put you to sleep by talking?” He teased. You chuckled when you lightly smacked his chest.

“No, take it as a compliment, jerk,” you replied. “You’re voice is soothing, makes me feel safe.” Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting that one. Though, he didn’t complain either. If anything, it made him feel good to hear that.

So, he cleared his throat and began to read. Lucifer got through two chapters before you were out like a light, soft little breaths leaving your lips and your head heavy on his chest.

He liked watching you sleep, not in a creepy way, but more so in an affectionate sort of way. He closed the book and shut off the light as he held you a little tighter to him. He kissed the top of you head before he closed his own eyes.

You were his queen, and he’d never let you go. Never.


	58. Feelings: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rileyapplezabini  
> Prompt 12 with Lucifer and reader  
> Request 12: Imagine your OTP getting in a fight and one of them yelling that they love the other one and then it gets really quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing I can say will justify leaving this for so long. I'm really sorry. I know I keep saying that, but I am. I reeeeeeally don't mean to leave this book the way I do. So, I hope that the next few prompts will make up for it. 
> 
> Enjoy! X
> 
> (Gif has no correlation, I just find it funny XD)

Oh, you were simply infuriating. You drove him absolutely wild, and the worst part was, you knew what you were doing. You knew that certain things really got under Lucifer's skin. You were one of the few brave mortals that wasn't afraid to tell the Devil he could stick it.

While he actually admired your spunk and attitude, you got him so mad. Even the Winchester's never got him this mad. Though, Y/N knew, knew that he wouldn't hurt you. The reason he wouldn't was because he actually did like you.

Though, his excuse for coming to your rescue was because 'if I can't hurt or kill her, you can't either.’ While that wasn't the most comforting thing to hear, you knew then and there he wasn't going to hurt you.

Though, that's not to say he didn't scare the shit out of you when he finally had enough. It started out with him just a little pissed off, no big deal, even though his plan didn't work the way he wanted it too, didn't mean he couldn't try again.

While doing a check in on you while he was in one of his moods probably wasn't a good idea, he was the king of bad ideas. “Uh oh,” you said when you saw him. “Someone's pouting.”

“Not in the mood.” He muttered.

“Oh?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. “If You're not in the mood, why are you here?” It wasn't that you didn't like Lucifer, you did, a little at least.

You of course knew who and what he was, and if he did ever ask you out, you'd probably say yes. Though, that's not to say you'll just automatically trust him and throw your entire lot in with him, no.

He'd have to work for it, work for your trust and affection. You and Lucifer had your usual banter and quips, though they did sometimes turn mean in nature, simply because you always tried to one-up each other.

Finally, after you struck a cord, Lucifer had enough. “Shut up!” He yelled, flinging you and pinning you to a wall. The crash hurt a bit, but you knew from experience that he was actually holding back despite his obvious anger. “You've been heckling me, and pissing me off, you know that?” He asked as he looked down at you.

Despite being pinned, you gave no indication you were afraid. He wouldn't hurt you, right? He said he wouldn't or at least you got the strong impression he wouldn't.

“But of course you do, you do it on purpose, don't you?” He asked with a humorless laugh. “Don't you?” He asked again, a dangerous growl in his voice.

“Yes,” you muttered, forcing yourself to stay calm. 

“That's what I thought,” Lucifer nodded.

“Why do you even care?” You asked, daring to raise an eyebrow. “If I make you so mad and upset you so much, why don't you just smite me?” Risking it, gathering all your courage, you practically yelled at him. “Huh? Go on then, smite me!”

Lucifer was surprised for a brief moment, but then his features darkened. “What is wrong with you?” He asked. “You just don't understand.” He hissed.

“What's there to understand?” You challenged. Even pinned, you drove him wild.

“You don't understand because you don't want too.” He hissed. “Despite popular , belief, I do actually have feelings. And you,” he pointed. “You like to push every single one of my buttons. I can't smite you, and I won't smite you. I won't because I care, I won't because I, the Devil freaking love you!”

It got eerily quiet once he shouted that. Once he realized exactly what he said, all anger and frustration disappeared from his face and body. In an instant, you were dropped to the ground where you stayed for a moment, simply looking up at him in shock.

That had not been what you were expecting. Though, it did make sense once you processed it. That was the reason why he was oddly protective and slightly possessive of you. It was why no matter how badly you irritated or angered him, he never actually hurt you.

Lucifer stared back at you, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. However, when you didn’t react further, he scoffed. He shook his head and turned his back to you, prepared to walk away and get the hell out of there. Realizing he was going to leave you scrambled up to stop him.

“Oh sure, when I go to leave you react.” He spat bitterly. “I think I’d rather leave than hear you ‘let me down gently’.” he mocked. It was your turn to scoff as you boldly grabbed him by the arm and whirled him around.

While he could have resisted, he didn’t see the point. “You’re an idiot.” You replied. Lucifer looked bewildered for a brief moment, though he wasn’t allowed to respond because you pulled him into a kiss. His brows came together, but once he realized what exactly you were doing, he rolled with it.

If this was being let down gently, he’d take it. Though, one tiny look into your mind showed him that, that wasn’t what you were doing at all.


	59. I Don't Share: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rileyapplezabini  
> Prompt 10 with Lucifer as person A and reader as B  
> Request 10: Person A leaving thigh hickeys on person B.

It was a well known fact that Lucifer didn’t like to share. It was also a well known fact that he was possessive over the things he categorized as ‘his’. You, just so happened to fit that category. You two had met during the time where Lucifer had actually lost his powers for a bit.

While to most seemed like some crazy guy, to you he seemed lost. While he wouldn’t admit it, he actually wasn’t very sure of himself during that time. However, because of the kindness in your heart, you took him in. You helped him get back on his feet and helped him adjust to not having his powers.

You actually listened to his stories, adding in your own comments here and there. While at first, you didn’t actually believe he was the Devil, when he regained his powers, he returned to show you who and what he truly was. Now, part of him had expected you to run or be scared of him.

You weren’t scared, and you didn’t run. Instead, you were oddly fascinated by the fact that he was actually telling the truth. While part of you thought of yourself as crazy and a major sinner, you also found that you didn’t really care. You knew him as the lost man before knowing him as the Devil.

Though, while he was the Devil, you were the little bit of light that sometimes talked him out of the things he wanted to do. You reigned him back and were able to actually stand up to him without worrying about being smited. Thankfully, for his own sake, you never ran into the Winchesters.

No doubt the brothers would use you against him or take you away from him. That was one of the things that he really feared, was losing you. You were his world, really, the thing that helped keep him sane. But, alas, the Winchesters never seemed to back off, even when he wasn’t actually doing anything.

The brothers and Castiel found out about you, and did the thing he feared. They took you away, and used you as bait. Of course, he would never let anything happen to you, but he knew he had to go and rescue you. So he did. He made a deal with the boys.

He’d be good and behave himself, if they let you go. Seemed to be a fair trade, though Lucifer wouldn’t be dealing with the Winchesters if there wasn’t some sort of catch. There was no way they were going to trust him on his word alone. So, the deal was, the Winchesters would keep you holed up in the bunker, and he was ‘allowed to visit’.

“That seems wholly one sided,” Lucifer pointed out. “I be a good boy and you give me Y/N, or I misbehave and I still get her back.” He said with his usual smirk. “You’re choice.”

“You really think she’ll look at you the same way again if you smite us?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“I’ve been in her thoughts,” Castiel spoke up. “She’s never seen what you can really do. You want to show her and risk it all?” They were playing with his head, he knew that. However, he didn’t want to scare you away.

In the end, he agreed to the terms, so you had to stay with the Winchesters in the bunker, and Lucifer was allowed weekly visits. While you were a little pissed that you had to stay with your kidnappers, you also realized that it actually wasn’t too bad.

The only downside was that now you were kind of roped further into their world. Considering they didn’t want you leaving the Bunker, you were pretty much in control of nerve center. If they were on a hunt and didn’t have a book on whatever they were facing, you were in charge of finding the book and telling them what you found.

Not only that, but whenever they randomly posed as law enforcement, you had to confirm that they were, in fact, legit. Even though they obviously weren’t. ‘Rock names, really? C’mon, Dean.’

The only thing that bugged you was not being able to see Lucifer thought. Your mess of an archangel, as he only got two days per week to see you. Considering you were in a relationship with the Devil, the Winchesters and Castiel had tried to talk you out of it.

They tried reasoning with you that just because you had known him as a really weird dude, didn’t mean that he wasn’t dangerous. He was the father of lies, after all. While sometimes you felt a smidgen of doubt, you still held firm that just because they had awful experiences with him, didn’t mean he was the same way towards you.

They had to admit, you had them there. They had noticed how Lucifer’s entire demeanor would change whenever he was around you. How he’d even help you out a bit whenever they needed you to look something up. Or how he’d cover their asses if they needed it.

It was weird, seeing Lucifer, the one hell bent of destroying humanity had fallen for a human. Though, they weren’t complaining, considering you got him to behave. That being said, despite knowing exactly who you were dating, that didn’t stop Dean from occasionally flirting with you.

Perhaps if you weren’t dating an archangel, you’d have lower standards or be flattered by the attention. You did find both Winchesters and Castiel for that matter, attractive, you’ve never act on it. You loved your flawed angel, and you would never do anything to purposefully hurt him.

When it was his time for one of his visits during the week, Lucifer just so happened to drop in when Dean was trying to charm you. He could see you weren’t falling for his lines, though that didn’t stop that thrum of jealousy that ran through him.

Considering who he was and what he did, Lucifer thought that maybe one day you’d see that he wasn’t good for you after all and try to leave him, or worse yet, date one of the Winchesters. Hell, you may even start liking his more rightious little brother.

Now, that, simply won’t do. Without a warning, Lucifer pinned Dean to the wall as he wrapped a possessive arm around your waist from behind. “Back off, Winchester. Only reason I let you live at all is because of her.” He growled.

You’re eyes were wide, and while you worried he’d hurt Dean, you had to admit, you kind of liked seeing Lucifer getting jealous and possessive over you.

“I don’t share what’s mine, remember that.” He warned before he snapped. In an instant, Dean was dropped to the floor and he teleported the two of you to your room in the Bunker.

“What was that about?” You asked softly. Lucifer’s demeanor changed as he nuzzled the top of your head.

“You’re not gonna realize you like these guys more than me, right?” He asked.

“No, of course not.” You replied. Lucifer sighed, happy with your response. “Though I have to admit, I liked seeing you with your feathers all ruffled.” You teased softly. Lucifer smirked in response as he pulled away.

“Oh really?” You merely smirked back in return. “Well then, let me just show you exactly what I’m capable of when my feathers are ruffled.” That was how you ended up with deep dark love bites left on your inner and outer thighs.

Lucifer had a thing for your legs, they were so long and smooth. And he considering it was the warmer months, you had no choice but to wear something that would keep you cool. You refused to look anyone in the eye the next day, knowing full well they could see the little marks he had left.

Though, that’s not to say that Lucifer wasn’t sporting a love bite or too on his collar bone. Instead of being shy about it, he proudly showed it off, letting the world know that you were claimed and he allowed himself to be claimed by you.


End file.
